Down and Dirty
by ZokeFan2019
Summary: Mike and Zoey's erotic adventures continues! Now in the form of a series! It's time for some real action! Lesbians, Threesomes, Foursomes! So much more! Zoke lemon warning! It does contain a lot of adult content and swearing so NO KIDS ALLOWED! I will update more chapters soon so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1: Lesbian Lovers

**Down and Dirty (Part 1): Lesbian Lovers**

Zoey: (moans) Oh Mike! Yes! Oh fuck that feels so good!

Mike: (moans) You're so warm and wet! Oh Zoey!

It has been a week ever since the threesome between Mike, Zoey, and Dawn in the woods. So far, Mike and Zoey couldn't stop their sexual desires for each other. Every day and night they always had the urge to have sex no matter the location, whether it is in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the backyard, even in their car. It's unbelievable how much these two really love each other that they are willing to let their bodies flow with each other. Zoey couldn't get enough of her tan boyfriend's large erection and toned rough abs and Mike couldn't stop pleasing her beautiful girlfriend's breasts and wet slit. No matter what, they both love each other very deeply and cannot wait to be a family soon. In the meantime, Mike and Zoey continue their sexual experiences at home. Right now, both are them are in bed doing more lovemaking, with Zoey riding on Mike's long and hard dick and Mike was bringing more force to her hips. They were close to their climaxes.

Mike: (screams passionately) Zoey! I'm gonna cum! Oh god!

Zoey: (screams and moans) Oh Mike! Do it! Cum in me! Ah!

Zoey continues to ride on his erection and Mike grabs Zoey's waist hard and moves her up and down faster. Mike then fucked her extremely hard and Zoey screamed in pleasure.

Mike: (screams) ZOEY!

Zoey: (screams) MIKE!

Mike then came into her pussy hard and Zoey lets out her strawberry juice down on Mike's dick. Then they hugged each other and moaned loudly, feeling each other's cum. They both looked at each other and smiled, loving the hot sex that they just had.

Zoey: (breathing hard) Oh Mike…

Mike: (breathing hard) Oh Zoey…

Zoey: I love you. I love you so much.

Mike: Me too baby. I love you so much.

Zoey then cuddles onto Mike's chest and he puts a blanket over them. They both snuggled a bit with Zoey rubbing Mike's hard toned chest slowly and Mike rubbing her butt deeply. Zoey looks up at Mike with cute puppy eyes and smiles. He couldn't help but smile at her as well and rubs her red hair.

Mike: (chuckles) Hey, what are you smiling at beautiful?

Zoey: (giggles) Nothing. Just… I love having sex with you. It feels so amazing every time we do it.

Mike: Me too Zoey. And I can't believe we do so much and yet we're not sick of it.

Zoey: Oh well… are you sick of it Mike?

Mike: What? No! No! Of course not! I just… I just love feeling your wet pussy. (chuckles)

Zoey: Really? (Blushes and giggles) Well, I love feeling your long and hard friend. Hehe.

Mike: Well no matter what Zoey, it's all yours and only yours.

Zoey: Aww… thank you Mike. Mmm… and I'm all yours.

Mike: (chuckles) Well I'll take good care of you. I'll make you feel good every day.

Zoey: (giggles) I love you Mike.

Mike: I love you too Zoey.

Mike then turns off the lamp light on top of the small drawer next to him and cuddles with Zoey.

Mike: Come on, let's get some rest.

Zoey: Okay Mike.

They kissed softly and closed their eyes, now going to enjoy a nice calm sleep with each other.

Mike: Good night Zoey. Mmm…

Zoey: Good night… my Mike…

Zoey smiles cutely before they both drifted off to sleep.

[The next day… sorta…]

It was around 5:30 am, where it was still dark outside but the sun was ready to rise from the horizon. The couple were still deeply asleep in their bed until Zoey's phone rang loudly, only waking Zoey up.

Zoey: (groans) Who could be calling now in the morning? Ugh…

She sat up slowly and quietly, trying not to wake her handsome boyfriend up, grabbed her phone and answered it.

Zoey: Mmm… hello?

Dawn [phone]: Hello Zoey?

It was Dawn calling from the other side.

Zoey: (yawns) Dawn? Why are you calling at this time? The sun is not out yet.

Dawn [phone]: I do apologize Zoey, but this is important. Can I come over to your house later today?

Zoey: Oh um… sure. But may I ask why?

Dawn [phone]: Um… I can't talk about it now. I'll see you later.

Zoey: Wait Dawn!

Dawn unfortunately hung up. Zoey then turned off her phone and questioned herself in her mind.

Zoey [in her mind]: Hmm… why does Dawn want to come over? Is it because of…

She then gasped, blushed red and moaned a bit. Zoey thought about their hot threesome from last week, and she was a bit out of control. She started to bite her lip and grabbed her shoulders.

Zoey [in her mind]: Oh my god… that threesome… it was so… amazing… is that why?

She shakes her head, trying to get that thought in her mind.

Zoey: No! No! She probably just wants to talk to me. Nothing like that.

Because of Zoey making some noise, Mike slowly starts to wake up. He sits up and tries to open his drowsy eyes.

Mike: Mmm… Zoey?

Zoey gasped and looked at Mike, blushing red and nervous.

Zoey: Oh Mike! Hi! Good morning sleepyhead! (nervous giggles)

Mike looks at Zoey, still trying to open his eyes, but he smiles instead.

Mike: Oh… (yawns) good morning beautiful. Mmm… what time is it?

Zoey: Oh I think it's around 5:30.

Mike: Huh? Zoey, why are you up this early? We only have a few hours before the sun is up. (laughs)

Zoey: Sorry sweetie, I had a phone call and it woke me up. Now I don't feel like going back to sleep.

Mike: Aww, it's okay Zoey. But who called you? Was it a guy?!

Zoey: No no it was um… Dawn.

Mike: Dawn? Why would she call at this time?

Zoey: Your guess is as good as mine.

Mike: Hmm… it must be something important. Oh well, I do gotta get up early.

Zoey: Oh yeah, you gotta work today. Aww…

Zoey pretended to make a sad face and that makes Mike feel bad a little, but he still manages to put a smile on her face. He looks at her beautiful face and kisses her forehead.

Mike: It's okay honey. How about this? When I get back later today, how about we make a cake together?

Zoey looks back at him and gives him puppy eyes, along with a cute smile.

Zoey: Chocolate and strawberry?

Mike: Yes, chocolate and strawberry.

Zoey then launches at Mike, giving him a huge hug and a giant smile to her face. Mike then gave the hug back, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

Zoey: Yay! Thank you Mike!

Mike: It's no problem. (chuckles)

[4 Hours Later…]

Zoey was alone in the house, sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of her favorite fantasy novels. Her future husband, Mike, had a job as an actor in a movie studio where he puts his acting skills to action. He would usually do some action and drama films, but no matter what, he will always get the main role and earn extra money to help support him and Zoey. Anyways, Zoey had to stay at home and wait for her strong tan lover to come home so they can make their "cake". Then she hears a couple of knocks on the door.

*Knock* Knock* Knock*

Zoey: Huh? Who could that be?

She puts her book down on the coffee table and heads over to answer the door. Once she opens the door, she got an out-of-nowhere surprise.

Zoey: Hello… mmm…

Dawn then charges in, pushing Zoey back against wall and kisses her roughly. Zoey had no idea what was Dawn doing to her. She attempted to try to get Dawn off of her, but every time, Dawn wouldn't let her. She just kept kissing Zoey very roughly, grabbing her arms and pinning them against the wall. Zoey finally manages to escape from Dawn, trying to breathe and backs away.

Zoey: (breathing hard) Dawn! What the hell are you doing?!

Dawn then blushed really red and looked down, feeling guilty about what she was doing.

Dawn: Oh… I'm sorry Zoey… I… I guess I couldn't hold it in…

Zoey then looked at her confused from her response.

Dawn: I… I really love you Zoey… and Mike too… but… I want you both again…

Zoey: Whoa Dawn, but what you were doing…

Dawn: (moans) I know… that was so stupid… I… I'll let myself out…

Dawn slowly walks towards the open door, but Zoey felt really bad for her. Before walking out, Dawn looks at Zoey, smiles and blushes deeply.

Dawn: I loved our threesome Zoey, I want more of it… more of you…

Zoey couldn't hold it anymore; she loved Dawn so much too and this was a really surprising… surprise. Even though she wasn't expecting that, she was really turned on. Dawn was finally going to walk out, Zoey immediately slammed the front door and pushed her back against the door.

Dawn: What?! Zoey?!

Zoey then grabbed Dawn's waist and pulls her closer, making both of them blush deeply red.

Zoey: I love you too Dawn. What you did was really… surprising… that really turned me on.

Dawn then puts her arms around Zoey's back, and both their lips were almost close, feeling each other's hot breaths.

Dawn: R…really? But… where's Mike?

Zoey: Mike's gone to work, it's just you and me. And… right now… I just want you and me.

Dawn: I… me too. You're so beautiful Zoey.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) I should say the same to you. I just want to kiss you and never let go.

Dawn: So do I… to you…

Zoey: Do you… want to do this?

Dawn: Y…yes… let's do it.

Without any hesitation, Zoey and Dawn then kissed very softly. They both hold their hands together and moved to the couch while they were still kissing more. They continued to kiss like crazy as their tongues pushed against one another while moaning into each other's mouths. They sat down, but still kissed each other more, not letting go and taking a breath. They both then looked at each other, breathing hard, blushing really red and giggled cutely.

Zoey: Wow… that was…

Dawn: Amazing?

Zoey: Y…yeah… really amazing…

Dawn: Well don't worry...

Dawn caresses Zoey's cheeks and gives her a quick kiss on her lips. Zoey blushes more red and giggles.

Dawn: I'm sure you'll love this… be prepared Zoey.

Zoey: D…Dawn?

Dawn gets up on her feet, moves the coffee table away and stands in front of Zoey. She smirks at Zoey and starts to slowly take off her green wool sweater. Zoey looks up at Dawn and was getting nervous, but she knew what was in stored for her.

Zoey: Are… are you stripping for me?

Dawn then completely takes off her sweater, showing off her purple lacy bra.

Dawn: (sexy giggles) Yes, for you.

Zoey: I'm already loving it…

Dawn: Good. Just relax and enjoy the show.

Zoey: Yes ma'am.

Zoey sat back on the couch and lets Dawn strip for her. Dawn turned around and unzipped her black skirt. She then slowly pulls it down to the floor, showing Zoey her purple lacy panties and her amazing ass.

Zoey: Mmm… Dawn… you have an amazing butt.

Dawn: (giggles) Thank you Zoey. It'll be yours soon.

Zoey: Oh I can't wait.

Zoey then unzips her pants, goes into her panties and starts to rub her pussy while enjoying the view. Dawn takes off her shoes and purple socks, now only showing off her panties and bra.

Dawn: How am I Zoey?

Zoey: (moans a little) So hot… I want you so bad…

Dawn: (sexy giggles) Just be patient. Keep enjoying the view.

Zoey continues to view Dawn's stripping and at the same time, masturbating more. Dawn reaches to her back to unhook her bra and pulls it off, revealing her bare A-Cupped breasts, which made Zoey more horny. Dawn then sat on Zoey's lap, which surprised her since she was distracted from masturbating.

Dawn: I see you were masturbating for me. Do you want more?

Zoey then nodded her head, too turned on to give an answer.

Dawn: Well then…

Dawn leans back then grabs her breasts and shakes them a little, teasing Zoey and making her hungry.

Dawn: Taste my breasts. Make me feel good.

Without any second thoughts, Zoey grabs her breasts and starts to suck her left one and rubbing the other one. Dawn moaned very deeply and bit her lip, loving her red haired girlfriend sucking on her breasts.

Dawn: (moans) Ooh… oh Zoey… that feels so good…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… so good… mmm… I love your breasts… mmm…

Dawn: (moans) Yes… keep going… ah… you're amazing.

Zoey continues to suck her left breast and then twists her right nipple hard, making the moon princess scream softly.

Dawn: (screams) Ah! Oh yes! Ah! Don't stop…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… oh god yes… mmm…

Zoey then sucks on her right breast and pulls her left nipple, earning a loud moan from Dawn.

Dawn: (moans louder) Ah! Oh Zoey! Yes! Oh that's so good!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… my moon princess… mmm…

Zoey grabs both Dawn's breasts, puts them together and licks both her nipples, making her moan more loudly.

Dawn: (moans more) Ah! Zoey! Oh my Gaia!

Zoey then stops and looks up at Dawn, smirking.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) How was that, my love?

Dawn: (moans softly) So… so amazing… but…

Dawn uses her right hand to go down through Zoey's pants and panties and rubs her pussy slowly. This made Zoey moan passionately.

Zoey: (moans) Ah… Dawn… oh…

Dawn: (giggles) You like that?

Zoey nodded at Dawn, which made her smirk and uses her left hand to grope Zoey's left breast. Dawn continues to rub her pussy with her right hand.

Zoey: (moans) Oh… mmm… ah…

Dawn: (giggles) Oh Zoey. You have such an amazing body.

She continues to grope Zoey's breast and rub her slit, now going faster and making Zoey leak a bit.

Zoey: (moans louder) Ah… oh Dawn… oh I love you…

Dawn: (giggles more) Me too Zoey.

Zoey then pulls Dawn closer and kisses her roughly while Dawn continues to rub her wet pussy more faster. Both girls moaned into each other's mouths.

Zoey: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… oh…

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… mmm…

While they're still kissing, Zoey quickly pulls down her red top along with her red lacy bra, now exposing her bare B-Cupped breasts. Dawn then goes down and starts sucking her left breast; at the same time, she immediately jams her middle finger into Zoey's slit, making her gasp in pleasure.

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… your breasts still taste amazing… mmm…

Zoey: (gasps in pleasure) Oh! Thank you! Ah! Sss!

Dawn sucks both Zoey's breasts back and forth while still fingerfucking her slit; all of this was making Zoey feel like she's on fire, and she was loving it.

Dawn: Mmm… mmm…

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ah! Oh Dawn! Oh fuck!

Dawn continues to suck her breasts back and forth and starts to fingerfuck her more faster; it was making Zoey scream passionately and leaked a lot more.

Zoey: (screams) Ah! Dawn! I'm gonna…!

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… cum… mmm… Zoey…

Dawn then looks up at Zoey, smirks and fingerfucks her more harder, making Zoey close to her climax.

Zoey: (screams loudly) Ah! Ah! Dawn! I… AH!

Zoey screamed as she exploded her sweet strawberry nectar all over her pants and Dawn's finger. Zoey closes her eyes and tries to catch her breath, while Dawn takes her finger out and licks it.

Dawn: Mmm... tastes so delicious…

Zoey: (breathes hard) Oh my god… ngh…

Dawn then shows Zoey her middle finger with nothing but her strawberry cum, and Zoey licks the rest of it off.

Dawn: (sexy giggles) You like it?

Zoey nodded and looked at Dawn with loving eyes and blushes on her cheeks.

Zoey: I love it. But…

Dawn: But what?

Zoey: I… I want to continue in bed…

Dawn and Zoey then grinned at each other and kissed softly for a few seconds.

Dawn: Mmm… okay Zoey… take me to your bedroom.

Zoey: Yes my love.

Zoey and Dawn gets off the couch and head over to Mike and Zoey's bedroom where Zoey lies down on the bed near the edge, teasing Dawn.

Zoey: Come on Dawn. We're not done yet.

Dawn: Oh yes my love.

Dawn gets on her knees and slowly takes off Zoey's khaki pants along with her red lacy panties. Zoey just closes her eyes and gives a pleasurable smile. Dawn was astonished with Zoey's wet pink slit, which now has a bit of red pubic hair.

Dawn: Wow… Zoey, you have an amazing clitoris. How many times did Mike fucked you?

Zoey: Mmm… oh you have no idea. So many times. He would wreck me and cum into me and I love every single moment he does it.

Dawn: (giggles) That sounds amazing, but now it's my turn.

Zoey: (moans a little) Go ahead. I'm all yours Dawn.

Dawn started to show it some pleasure. She licked Zoey's little hole as she started to eat it slowly yet fervently. Zoey screamed very badly that it could be heard from the outside.

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… I love strawberries… mmm…

Zoey: (screams) Ah! Dawn! Yes! Don't stop! Oh!

Dawn licked her inner pink walls as she soon removed her own panties and started to masturbate and moan on her own with her right hand.

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… mmm… oh Zoey… mmm…

Zoey: (moans more) Ah! Oh fuck! Lick me more!

Zoey grabs and rubs both her breasts and moaned more and more as Dawn kept licking her more badly, tasting her red-haired girlfriend's strawberry flavored slit, and rubbing her own shaven pussy more faster.

Dawn: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… oh Mother Gaia… mmm…

Zoey: (screams softly) Ah! Oh! Oh shit! Oh god!

Zoey rubbed her palms against Dawn's head, feeling the softness and silkiness of her blonde beautiful hair; but she continues to moan and scream very passionately. Dawn licks her more faster and deeper and now sticks her right middle finger into her own pussy.

Dawn: (moans a lot more) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Zoey: (moans and screams) Oh Dawn! Oh god! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna explode!

Dawn ignored her and continues to lick her inner walls; and at the same time, she was leaking her own cum from her fingerfucking her pussy.

Zoey: (screams) Dawn! Dawn! DAWN!

Zoey screamed as she exploded her sweet nectar all over Dawn's face. Dawn stops her fingerfucking and licked her lips filled with Zoey's cum as she looked at her and grins.

Dawn: (moans) Zoey… how was that?

Zoey: (moaning a little) So fucking awesome…

Dawn: (sexy giggles) I see. I'm glad you loved it.

Zoey quickly pulls Dawn onto the bed and they both kissed like there's no tomorrow. Dawn was amazed from Zoey's approach, but she loved it. They stopped for a second and looked at each other, giving cute smiles.

Zoey: Dawn…

Dawn: Zoey…

Zoey: It's your turn now…

Dawn: Okay, but how do you want it?

Zoey: Sit on my face. I want to tonguefuck you.

Dawn: Oh yes please.

Zoey lies back while Dawn goes up on top of Zoey and slowly sits on her face. Zoey quickly sticks her tongue inside of Dawn, licking inside of her walls and making her moan very loudly.

Dawn: (moans) Ah… oh that feels so good… ah…

Zoey: Mmm… move up and down… mmm…

Dawn accepts her request and moves up and down slowly, letting Zoey tonguefuck her hard. This made Dawn moan really loudly and grope her breasts roughly.

Dawn: (moans more) Ah! Holy fuck! Oh yes! Don't stop!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… blueberries… mmm…

Dawn continues to move up and down, now going more faster and Zoey tonguefucks her harder and faster. Dawn moaned more louder and grabbed both her breasts, put them together, and licks both her own nipples.

Dawn: (moaned) Mmm… mmm… ah… mmm…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Zoey continues to tonguefuck her blueberry flavored slit while Dawn moves even more faster, which she is close to her climax.

Dawn: (screams and moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Oh fuck! I'm close! I'm close!

Dawn slows down a bit and moves around, letting Zoey lick more of her inner walls. Zoey then quickly bit on her clitoris slowly, making Dawn almost scream out her soul.

Dawn: (screams) AHHHHH!

Zoey uses her teeth to bite and rub her clitoris at the same time, and even though it hurts, Dawn was loving it deeply.

Dawn: AH! YES! YES! I'M GONNA CUM! OH MOTHER GAIA!

Dawn screamed as she came all over Zoey's mouth and face. Zoey took every single drop of Dawn's cum and swallowed it, having a sweet blueberry taste in it. Dawn got off of Zoey and lies down next to her. She breathes in and out as Zoey gets on top of her and kisses her lips, making Dawn taste her own cum.

Zoey: (moans) How does it taste?

Dawn: (moans) It tastes so good… mmm… kiss me more.

Zoey and Dawn then kissed again, both loving the taste of Dawn's blueberry nectar. They both stopped for a second and grinned at each other.

Zoey: Are you ready, Dawn?

Dawn: Zoey… I'm more than ready. I want more of your pussy.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Then lets do it.

Dawn: Okay.

Both girls moved around on the bed a bit, with Zoey on the right side and Dawn on the left, and pulled themselves into a classic scissor position. Both were ready to relive their hot lesbian sex. Zoey and Dawn then finally put their wet and smooth slits together and started rubbing them against each other. Both girls now were moaning and giggling all the way through.

Zoey: (moaning) Ah… Ah… Oh Dawn… this is so fucking hot!

Dawn: (moaning) Yes! Fuck! Oh fuck! Ooh… your pussy is still warm and wet…

Zoey: (moans and giggles) So does yours… ah! I love it! Ah…

Dawn: (moans more) Ngh… come on Zoey… love me!

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Yes my moon princess!

The girls continue to pussyfuck as Dawn pulls Zoey more closer, making her and Zoey moan louder. They both then start to leak out more nectar, now combining Zoey's strawberry cum and Dawn's blueberry cum to make a new flavor. Dawn then uses her right index finger to pick up some of their combined cum and feeds it to Zoey.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! How does it taste, Zoey? Ah!

Zoey: (moans more) Mmm… taste like love… ooh!

Dawn: (giggles and moans loudly) Ngh… ah! Zoey! I love you and Mike! You both are my true love!

Zoey: (moans a lot more) Oh! Oh Dawn! We love you too! Ah! Let's make love until me and Mike get married! Ah!

Dawn: (moans more) Fuck! Yes! Yes! You've got a deal! Fuck! I love you Zoey!

Zoey: (moans louder) I love you too Dawn! Let's go faster!

They started to go more faster, moaning and groaning very loudly to the point of screaming out their lungs. They pulled in to each other more and kiss roughly, then going into super sonic speed, pussyfucking so much that they almost wreck each other. They both then kissed more roughly and groping each other's breasts, which now they were at their deep highpoints, ready to cum into each other's slits.

Dawn: (screams passionately) Oh Zoey! Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum! Oh Mother Love I'm gonna cum!

Zoey: (screams in pleasure) Ah! Me too! Let's cum together! Fuck!

Dawn: (screams more) Okay! Ngh! On the count of three!

Zoey: (screams more) One! Shit!

Dawn: (screams loudly) Two! Fuck!

Zoey and Dawn (screams more): Three! AH!

Both Zoey and Dawn came into each other's pussies really hard, spreading out a lot of nectar on their breasts, onto the bed and onto their faces. They stopped and hugged each other, breathing hard, blushing red and filled with cum. They both rubbed their pussies against each other a little, letting the nectar leak out more.

Zoey: (moans softly) Oh Dawn…

Dawn: (moans softly) Oh Zoey…

Both girls then looked at each other's eyes deeply. They gave a small smile and blushed red to each other.

Zoey: Dawn…

Dawn: Zoey…

Zoey: I love you…

Dawn: I love you too…

Zoey then licks her right index and middle fingers together and rubs her right nipple with them.

Zoey: Lick it Dawn.

Dawn then slowly licked her right nipple with Zoey's saliva and a bit of her cum on it. Dawn licks it off clean.

Zoey: (moans softly) Oh Dawn…

Dawn then smiles at Zoey and giggles. She then licks her left index and middle fingers together and rubs her left nipple with them.

Dawn: Now lick mines.

Zoey then slowly licked her left nipple with Dawn's saliva and a large splat of her cum on it. Zoey licks it off clean.

Dawn: (moans softly) Mmm… Zoey…

They both looked into each other's eyes and laughed softly.

Dawn: Mmm… Zoey…

Zoey: Mmm… Dawn…

They both hugged each other again and lied down on the bed, cuddling together.

Zoey: That… was the best lesbian sex I've ever had…

Dawn: Oh I agree. Ooh… you were amazing Zoey.

Zoey: (giggles) I should say the same to you. You were perfect.

Dawn: Thank you. You're perfect too.

Zoey: Thank you too. Mmm…

They both smiled at each other while at the same time, rubbing each other's breasts slowly.

Dawn: Zoey?

Zoey: Yes Dawn?

Dawn: I… I don't want to leave… I want to stay here with you…

Zoey: Oh… me too… but Mike is gonna be here soon…

Dawn: But isn't he okay with you and me doing it together?

Zoey: He is, but… but I want to spend a little more time with you before he comes.

Dawn: Oh are you sure?

Zoey: Yes… Dawn, please don't leave. I… I love you.

Dawn: I love you too, but what about Mike?

Zoey: Hmm… oh I have an idea!

Dawn: What is it?

Zoey then reaches for her khaki pants to take out her phone from the back pocket.

Dawn: Zoey, what are you doing?

Zoey: Just making a phone call.

Zoey then dials a number and starts a call.

Dawn: Who are you calling?

Zoey: Hold on…

Zoey finally gets an answer and starts a conversation, while Dawn looks on confused but intrigued.

Zoey: Oh hi! Hey! Listen I need your help! Yes! I need you to distract Mike until tonight. Yes? Do as much as you can! Pleasure him if you have too. Yes you can! Okay thank you! Bye!

Zoey ends her call and goes back to cuddling with Dawn.

Zoey: (giggles) Sorry about that.

Dawn: (giggles) Let me guess… you called…

Zoey: Yep.

Dawn: And she's gonna…

Zoey: Yes.

Dawn: And now we can…

Zoey: Oh yeah…

Dawn: (giggles more) You're so malevolent Zoey. I love it.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) I try. Now, my love, are you ready for round two?

Not giving an answer, Dawn grabs the bed sheets and covers over both girls. They both giggled and started to kiss deeply and make more love under the sheets.

[To Be Continued…]

(Zoey and Dawn had the best lesbian sex ever! So now they both don't want to stop. They need someone to distract Mike until later tonight, but who could it be? Stay tuned for Down and Dirty Part 2! Don't forget to review and share! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!)


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Scenes

**Down and Dirty (Part 2): Behind the Scenes**

(Previously: Zoey and Dawn made mad lesbian love with each other. They need someone to distract Mike while they enjoy more of each other. Who could it be? Let's find out! It's time for Down and Dirty Part 2: Behind the Scenes!)

Director: CUT! That's a wrap everyone! Mike that was fantastic! This film is gonna hit it big at the box office!

Mike: Whew! No problem. I know I'm a really good actor.

Director: Oh yes you are! Okay, we'll continue more shooting tomorrow, as for now, go home and get some rest. You'll need it.

Mike: Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow.

So like I mention from the previous chapter, Mike is a movie actor. He decided to use his acting skills for film and television and so far, he's succeeding. Although he's not a total star like Tom Cruise or Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, he's still recognizable by anyone who watches his films and TV shows. Currently, he's working on a drama thriller about a… you know what? Why am I gonna tell the plot of a movie inside a fanfic? Wait, why am I breaking the…? Never mind! Anyways, Mike heads over to his trailer to change into his normal clothes and get ready to head home to his beautiful girlfriend, Zoey. It was getting late so he needed to hurry. While he was taking off his costume, he hears his phone ringing and it was a call from Zoey.

Mike: Oh shoot, it's Zoey!

Mike picks up his phone and answers it.

Mike: Hey Zoey!

Zoey [phone]: Hey Mike! How was shooting?

Mike: Oh it was a lot, but it was good.

Zoey [phone]: That's great to hear. Hey, are you coming home right now?

Mike: I am, I'm just changing right now. I'll be home around 40 minutes.

Zoey [phone]: Ooh okay Mike. I'll be waiting for you.

Mike was concerned from Zoey's change of voice tone.

Mike: Oh okay… are you alright Zoey?

Zoey [phone]: I'm more than alright. (sexy giggles) Take your time Mike, I can wait.

Mike: But wait about the cake we were gonna make?

That's when Zoey suddenly hangs up, making Mike anxious from her change of attitude.

Mike: Huh? Well, I better hurry.

Mike then finally changes into his normal clothes, looks into his mirror and washes his face with a water bottle.

Mike: Whew! Okay! Mmm…

Mike looks at himself in the mirror, changing from a worried look into a smirk on his face.

Mike: Zoey… Just wait 'till I get home Zoey. I'll ram you so hard and deep. (chuckles)

Voice: (sexy giggles) Are you sure about that?

That voice scared Mike to death as he drops to the floor.

Mike: GAH! Who's that?!

Mike looks around his trailer and sees a strange figure in the corner near the door, although he couldn't see it because it was in a dark shadow.

Voice: Hey, no need to be scared. I just want to talk.

Mike: Okay this is getting creepy. I don't know who you are but I'm gonna call security!

Voice: Come on, don't you want to have a good conversation?

Mike: What are you talking about?!

The figure finally steps out of the shadow and is now in the view. This shocked Mike, making his jaw dropped.

Mike: No way… it can't be…

Voice: That's right, baby. It's me… Anne Maria!

Anne Maria. A tough, cocky and sassy Jersey girl who is always about the looks, but now her hormones were on the roof for Mike. She had a deep tan and was wearing a tight purple blouse, light blue jeans and her black hair was all poofed up high and she likes it that way. Not to mention she's also carrying some Double D's if you know what I mean. (Wink. Wink.) If you remember from Revenge of the Island, she was in love with Mike like Zoey, well except that Anne Maria was love with one of his past personalities, Vito. However, she knew Mike had gotten rid of his personalities, but based on the situation, I don't think her feelings are "completely" gone yet. So yes, Anne Maria was standing in front of Mike, who was sitting on the floor, with a sexy pose, smirking down at him. Mike looks up at Anne Maria with a nervous look, now tremendously scared.

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) What's the matter, Mike? Surprised to see me?

Mike quickly gets up, now upset with Anne Maria's presence.

Mike: Whoa Anne Maria?! No! No! What are you doing here?!

Anne Maria: Um, I work here. Duh!

Mike: You work here?! But… I don't see you…!

Anne Maria: I pose for magazines! I'm a model honey! I work at the Photography Studio on the other side.

Mike: Really?! Oh… well listen… I hate to break it to you but…

Anne Maria: I know dumbass! Vito is gone.

How did Anne Maria know Vito was gone?

Mike: What?! But…

Anne Maria: I have my sources. I know I'm a little sad, but…

Anne Maria approaches Mike slowly, still giving him a sexual smirk. Mike was now even more scared, backing away slowly.

Mike: Um… Anne Maria? What are you doing?

Anne Maria: Maybe I can do it with someone with the same toned body? Oh I would love that, Vito or not.

Mike: But I thought it was just to talk?!

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) You sound so cute when you're scared.

Mike tries to back away more, but suddenly falls on a large soft leather chair. Anne Maria then traps Mike by grabbing his arms and pinning them down on each side of the arms of the chair. Mike was now terrified by what was happening at the moment. Anne Maria sat on his lap softy, which does hurt his legs because of her… weight? (Sorry.) So that way he won't be able to escape. Mike does try to scream out for help.

Mike: (screams) Ah! Someone help! I need help! Sexual assault!

Anne Maria covers his mouth with her left hand, trying to shut him up. This still doesn't wipe the sexy smirk off of her face.

Anne Maria: (whispers) Shh… stop resisting Mike. You know I can't stop. Actually, I have a secret to tell you.

She then goes closer to Mike's ear to whisper more.

Anne Maria: (whispers) Red sent me.

Mike was now completely shocked. He couldn't believe the words coming out of the Jersey girl's mouth. Anne Maria then pulls her hand away, letting Mike have the opportunity to speak.

Mike: W…what? Z… Zoey sent you?

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) Yep. I never knew your red-haired girlfriend was this deep. She wanted me to distract you for a while.

Mike: N… no… I don't believe you!

Anne Maria: (scoffs) Fine. Here.

She pulls out her phone from her back pocket and shows the call and text message from Zoey to him. Mike read them, now shocking him more.

The text message read: _**Hey Anne Maria! Do you mind distracting Mike for tonight? I want to give him a special surprise when he gets home. Pleasure him as much as you can, he deserves it. Please give him the time of his life. Thanks! -XOXO**_

Mike: Oh my god. But… why you?

Anne Maria: To be honest, I have no idea. She just told me that. I bet she has a really big surprise for you, but in the meantime…

Anne Maria puts her phone on the floor then started to take off his shirt slowly, but Mike wouldn't let her because he was still skeptical about Zoey's message.

Mike: Wait… I don't know. I mean, does it count as cheating?

Anne Maria: Hey, if Red is okay with it, why not?

Mike: Well, I kinda still don't believe it…

Anne Maria: I showed you the text messages and phone calls. We both know it's true, right?

Mike: Um… if it was Vito, then it would kinda be easier since I won't be controlling, but now I'm starting to miss him.

Anne Maria: Hey so do I! But we all can't get what we want. Come on Mike.

Mike was still conflicted with the idea of having sex with Anne Maria, but if this is what Zoey wanted, then he'll do it.

Mike: (groans) Fine. I'll do it.

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) Ooh, finally you made up. Okay so now let me take off…

Mike: But I'm only doing this for Zoey okay?!

Anne Maria: Alright fine. Anything else?

Mike: Well…

Mike then gave a sexy smirk to Anne Maria, giving her a confused look.

Mike: If this is how it's gonna go down, give me all you got baby.

That made Anne Maria smirk at him back, and they both got a little closer. Their lips were almost connected and their cheeks were blushing deeply red.

Anne Maria: Mmm… I will honey. Take me Mike.

Mike: You got it.

Mike pulls Anne Maria towards him as he kissed her dark purple lips with his dark tan lips, surprising the hot girl with a sweet and zealous kiss. Anne Maria was dumbfounded for a moment until she extends the kiss while he pulled her body closer to his and their bodies rub against each other. This was making the two moan in between their kisses.

Mike: (moans) Mmm… mmm… Anne… mmm… Maria… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans) Mmm… mmm… Mike… mmm…

They both then stopped and looked into each other's eyes, breathing a bit and blushing more red.

Mike: Go ahead and take off my shirt. You want to show me a good time right?

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) Don't mind if I do.

Anne Maria slowly takes off Mike's shirt, now showing off his hard toned chest. Anne Maria bit her lip and blushes more, admiring Mike's hard abs.

Anne Maria: Mmm… my my. Red wasn't lying, you do have an amazing chest. I love it.

Mike: (chuckles) Well I do exercise every now and then.

Anne Maria: Well you're doing a fantastic job. (sexy giggles)

Anne Maria goes down and slowly kisses his chest, making Mike moan a bit.

Mike: (moans a bit) Mmm… oh yeah… there you go… mmm…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… taste so hot… mmm…

Anne Maria continues to kiss Mike's tone chest while Mike moans more and rubs her back slowly with his right hand.

Mike: (moans more) Ngh… oh… mmm… keep going… mmm…

Anne Maria then swilled her tongue around his right nipple as she bit it with deep pleasure making Mike moan and groan more loudly.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Oh fuck… ngh…

She soon released Mike's nipple with a pop as she went to the left one and gave it the same pleasure that she did to the right one.

Mike: (moans more loudly) Fuck… ah… keep going… ngh…

She kept going back and forth every couple of seconds, pleasing both of Mike's nipples, every time earning a moan from him.

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… how you liking it? Mmm…

Mike: (moans a little more) Ah… not even better than Zoey… mmm…

Anne Maria: Is that so? Mmm… well then…

Anne Maria stops then goes down to her knees on the floor, smirking up at Mike and rubbing his groin slowly. Mike looks down at Anne Maria, now smirking more and rubs her poofy hair, which she doesn't mind.

Mike: Well, you want it?

Anne Maria: Oh I can tell your piece of meat is really long and hard. You like Red giving you blowjobs?

Mike: (sexy chuckles) Well yeah. But let's see if you can do better, but I highly doubt it.

Anne Maria: Hell nah! I can totally do better than Red. Just you watch.

Mike: Show me then.

Anne Maria slowly takes off Mike's jeans along with his boxers and what she saw made her in love. Mike's long and hard erection was almost 11 inches long, and this was making Anne Maria more horny.

Anne Maria: Holy fucking shit… you do have one hell of a cock.

Mike: (chuckles) Well, didn't you sleep with other guys? Aren't theirs bigger than mines?

Anne Maria: I have, but my god, not as big as this.

Anne Maria then grabs Mike's dick with her right hand and starts shifting it slowly. This was making Mike moan loudly and squirm a bit. Anne Maria looks at his dick lovingly, biting her lip sexually.

Anne Maria: Oh I want that inside of me… it looks so good…

Mike: (moans and chuckles) Then have at it. It's all yours.

Anne Maria: Fuck yeah. (sexy giggles)

Anne Maria starts licking the base of his bulge up to his tip and soon swilled her hot wet tongue around the tip and releases it with a couple of kisses. Mike started to moan like crazy, feeling like he was getting goosebumps.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah… Oh shit… oh god… ngh…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… (sexy giggles) So tasty… mmm…

She strokes his erection up and down really fast, making the boy moan more. Anne Maria bit her lip in love, seeing Mike's dick being stroke up and down; it was making her wanting to suck it hard and deep. Her mouth was then tossed to Mike's erection, making Mike hiss like a snake. Anne Maria moved her head up to halfway then straight down as she continues that drive in a slow pace.

Mike: (moans really loud) Sssss! Oh fuck! Oh shit! Ah! Oh!

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… mmm… mmm…

Anne Maria kept sucking his huge stick as Mike's moans only become louder and louder. She stopped her sucking and stroke Mike's dick even harder and faster then back to her sucking. Mike rubbed Anne Maria's black poofy hair, enjoying the sight of the blowjob she was giving him.

Mike: (groans and moans more louder) Ah! Mmm! You may not be as great as Zoey… Ah! But damn you've got some stuff! Fuck!

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… I'm just… mmm… getting started… mmm…

She soon started to go faster as she was sucking Mike's erect whole inside of her mouth. Mike moaned even more until he felt a buildup inside of him and screamed softly, which Anne Maria felt but still kept going.

Mike: (screams softly) Oh shit! Oh fuck! Anne… I'm… I'm going to cum!

Anne Maria ignores him and continues to suck him more harder. Mike then led out a scream, but it wasn't really loud since he doesn't want anyone outside to hear him.

Mike: (screams softly again) OH FUCK!

Mike came an immense amount of his sperm inside of Anne Maria's mouth. Anne Maria gave out a loud moan while sucking and swallowing all of his cum inside of her mouth, loving the salty yet sweet taste. She then takes his cock out of his mouth, smirks up at Mike and shifts it more. Mike was breathing hard and moaning, but also smirks down back at her.

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) How was that, Mike?

Mike: (moans and breathing hard)) I'm gonna be honest… it was awesome. That was so hot.

Anne Maria: That's good to hear.

She then got up and stood in front of Mike, giving him a sexy pose.

Anne Maria: I hope you got a lot more in ya. It's not over yet.

She gave him a sexy smirk and grabs the waist of her jeans. Mike sat back on his chair and was ready to enjoy the view, and it was making his dick more longer and harder.

Mike: Holy fuck this is gonna be great. (chuckles)

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) I forgot to tell you, I'm not wearing any undergarments.

Mike: Oh really? I don't believe you.

Anne Maria: I can show you if you want baby.

Mike: Hmm… why not?

Anne Maria: That's my man.

She turns around and bends over a little, letting Mike see her large and delicious ass. Anne Maria then slowly pulls down her jeans and takes them off completely, showing off her bare tan ass. This was making Mike drool and stare at her ass; he wanted to grab it and eat her pussy and ass out. Anne Maria looks back at Mike and snickers at him.

Anne Maria: What I tell ya? You like what you're seeing?

Mike: Oh god… I want to fuck you so badly...

Anne Maria: (giggles) You will sweetie. No one can resist me baby.

Mike: Oh I can definitely see that…

Anne Maria reaches for the zipper to her blouse and slowly zips it down. Mike grabs his dick and starts to masturbate slowly, making him moan softly and enjoying the view more. Anne Maria holds her blouse for a moment and looks back at Mike masturbating, smirking.

Anne Maria: Are you ready?

Mike: (moans softly) Yes… I am…

Anne Maria: Here you go honey.

She then drops her blouse and turns around in front of Mike. Mike was stunned on what was in his view: Anne Maria was all nude; she was showing off all her skin, her double D breasts with dark tan nipples, big hips and her delicious slit with a bit of pubic hair. This literally almost gave Mike a nosebleed and gripped on his dick really hard, but he didn't notice the pain.

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) So what do you think Mike?

Mike: (stammers nervously) I… uh… uh… um… wow…

Anne Maria sexually giggles at Mike, grabs her breasts hard and shakes them, making him wanting to suck them badly. Well, instead Mike kept masturbating, now going really fast.

Anne Maria: Do you like my breasts? They're so big and juicy.

Mike: (moans loudly) Oh god yes… they are so big and juicy…\

Anne Maria then sits back on Mike's lap, with his dick really close to her pussy, and she puts her breasts in front of him.

Anne Maria: Come and get it.

Mike didn't resist; he quickly started to grab her breasts and starts sucking the left one, earning a loud moan from Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: (moans loudly) Ah! Oh fuck! Yes! Like that!

Mike continues to suck her left breast and uses his right hand to rub the other one. Anne Maria bit her lip and moan as loud as she could.

Anne Maria: (moans more louder) Ooh! Fuck! Yes! Keep sucking my girls!

Mike then starts sucking her right breast and does the same to the left one like the right one. Anne Maria tightly gripped Mike's dick and rubs it really fast, moaning loudly at the same time.

Anne Maria: (moans a lot more) Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Don't stop!

Mike: (moans) Mmm… mmm… so big and soft… mmm…

Anne Maria then shifted his erection more faster, making Mike moan more louder. At the same time, Mike repeatedly sucks each of Anne Maria's breasts back and forth every couple of seconds. Anne Maria was moaning like crazy, feeling like she was in heaven.

Anne Maria: (moaning loudly) Oh Mike! Damn! Red is so lucky to have you! Oh fuck!

Mike: (moans more louder) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Mike soon started to repeatedly lick each of her nipples every 10 seconds, making them hard and Anne Maria scream softly. Unfortunately, she couldn't rub Mike's dick anymore because she was too weak by Mike's sucking of her breasts and decided to enjoy all of it.

Anne Maria: (screams softly) Ah! Yes! Make my nipples hard! Oh my god!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Regrettably, Anne Maria pushes Mike back a little softly, stopping his sucking of her breasts.

Mike: Huh? What's wrong?

Anne Maria: (moans a little) Nothing. Just… come here.

She gets off of Mike, grabs his hand and pulls him up.

Mike: Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: I… I don't think we can go any more further…

Mike looked at Anne Maria a little confused, but she did feel a little guilty.

Mike: You wanna stop? But you were enjoying it…

Anne Maria: I am… but… I hate to say it… as much as I hate Red, she does belong to you. I can't do this to you and her.

Mike: But Zoey said she was okay with it.

Anne Maria: I know, at first I wanted to say no or at least make up an excuse, but I guess I was still in love with you. Well, more specifically Vito.

Mike: Oh I see.

Anne Maria: Yeah, I'm sorry Mike but you are in love with Zoey and I don't want to take that away from you. You can go ahead and leave. I won't tell anyone about this. It's just, I didn't really sleep with other guys.

Anne Maria's confession surprised Mike, but she continues.

Anne Maria: I tried to, a couple of times but every time I do… they're either not experienced or… you know… really small. (nervous giggles) I mean, I wanted to have sex with someone and I wanted it to be you, or at least Vito. Obviously, Red already took you so I really had nothing. But, when she told me to distract you, I did want to say no, but I couldn't hold it in myself. I thought you would still have Vito, but she did tell me he was gone. But I thought, "you know, maybe since he did probably do it with her so, why not?" So yeah, I'm still a virgin but I don't want to take you away from her. You belong to her and she belongs to you. I… I should go.

Anne Maria was in a bit of tears, but tries to cover it by turning around and picking up her clothes. This did make Mike a little sad, but he didn't want Anne Maria to leave on a bad note.

Anne Maria: Let me get changed okay? (sniffs) Then I'll leave you alone.

Mike heard Anne Maria was close to crying, so to make her feel better, he hugs her from behind by surprise.

Anne Maria: Mike?

Mike: Anne… I know this probably isn't right for you or me. But I want to let you know that… no matter what happens, my feelings for Zoey will never disappear. However, if this is something that Zoey wants from you and me, then I guess it's no problem. Like you said, she is okay with it.

Anne Maria still felt a little sad, so Mike turned her around and looks into her deep brown eyes.

Mike: Look, I know Vito is gone and it's just me now. But… look, I didn't just have sex with Zoey.

Anne Maria: Huh? You didn't?

Mike: No, I also had… sex with Dawn.

Anne Maria: That mysterious chick?

Mike: Well, yeah I guess.

Anne Maria: And you fucked them both?

Mike: Yeah… it's just… the point is, if Zoey's okay that I can do it with her, then the same can be with you too. Anne, I don't mind if we do have sex, besides, if both Zoey and Dawn are my "girlfriends", then you can be my third one.

Anne Maria: Really? But you said it felt wrong.

Mike: I know but if this is what you want, then I can help you. Let me please you as much as you want. And again, Zoey is okay with it. Do you want to do it?

Anne Maria didn't answer but instead drops her clothes and hugs Mike tightly, which he hugs her back. She then softly grabs her cheeks and looks into his dark chocolate eyes as he does the same to her.

Anne Maria: Mike… I…

Mike: You want me to lick you?

Anne Maria: Not just lick me… take my virginity. Make me a real woman like you did to Zoey.

Mike: Okay Anne Maria. I will.

They both then kissed softly and little roughly, as their chests rubbed against one another. Anne Maria's bare D-Cup breasts gawking against Mike's tone hard chest, making them moan deeply in between their kiss. Mike soon added some tongue to the kiss as he played with Anne Maria's mouth. They stopped for a moment to look into each other's eyes again, now smiling.

Anne Maria: Thank you Mike.

Mike: Anytime. (chuckles) Now then…

Anne Maria: Where were we?

They both then kissed again, but moved over to where the mirror was. They both continued to kiss until Anne Maria turns around and bends over towards the mirror, now in doggystyle position. Mike grabs her big ass and gets on his knees, which does make Anne Maria a little nervous.

Mike: Are you ready?

Anne Maria: Yes… just lick me.

Mike grabs her cheeks in a tight squeeze as he then gives her pussy a slow tender lick. This made Anne Maria moan really loud and squirm a little.

Anne Maria: (moans really loud) Ah! Oh!

Mike: Mmm… are you okay?

Anne Maria: (moans more) Ah! Yes… just don't stop! Keep going!

Mike started to lick her lower lip even more, every time earning a moan from Anne Maria. She then started to grope her right breast, making her moan more.

Anne Maria: (moans more louder) Ngh! Oh fuck! Oh my god! Ah!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Anne Maria couldn't help but moan more and grope both her breasts as Mike kept going. Mike rinsed his tongue around her inner wall, loving the taste of her raspberry flavored pussy. This was making her leak a bit of her juice.

Anne Maria: (moans more loudly) Oh Mike! Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Oh shit!

Mike: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm… you taste… mmm… wonderful…

Mike moaned even louder as he pushed his tongue much deeper into Anne Maria's wet slit, causing her to twist her nipples hard and scream passionately.

Anne Maria: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Mike!

Mike: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Mike kept sluicing his tongue around her wet pussy, making Anne Maria moan, twisting her nipples more harder and scream like crazy. At this point, she felt a buildup in her slit.

Anne Maria: Mike! Mike! MIKE! I'M CUMMING!

Anne Maria exploded her juices all over Mike's face but he didn't mind; as a matter of fact, he loved it. He sucks all her cum, making her dry clean. Anne Maria was shivering and breathing hard like crazy, but Mike gets back on his feet and grabs her butt softly. Anne Maria looks back at him, so does Mike, giving each other loving smiles.

Mike: Are you okay? How was that?

Anne Maria: (moans softly and breathing hard) Mike… I… I loved it… please… we can't stop now…

Mike: Don't worry, it's time for the main course.

Anne Maria: Oh thank you god…

Mike then positions his dick near Anne Maria's pussy. They both looked at each other again smiling.

Mike: Anne Maria, are you ready?

Anne Maria: Mike… fuck me… fuck me like a dog… Take me!

Mike: Yes… my love…

Mike slowly enters Anne Maria's womanhood, causing her to scream in pleasure but squirm in pain.

Mike: Anne?! You're okay?!

Anne Maria: (whimpers in pain and pleasure) Nnn… yes… it hurts… mmm… but… I never felt so good…

Mike then pushes his dick more deeper into her pussy and soon entered her whole, making the two screamed softly. There was a bit of blood leaking out of Anne Maria's slit, so that means Mike took her virginity, which is what she wanted.

Mike: (moans) Oh Anne Maria… fuck… you're so tight…

Anne Maria: (screams softly) Oh Mike… you're so big and hard… fuck me more! Please!

Mike soon started to fuck her hard and deep. He slowly pulls it out of her then back in deep, making Anne Maria moan and scream in pleasure.

Anne Maria: (screams more in pleasure) Ah! Ooh! Mike! Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Fuck me!

Mike: (moans more) Ngh! Oh god! Ah! Oh Anne Maria! Shit!

He continues to do this back and forth as Mike groaned very loudly, feeling Anne Maria's wet and warm hole. Mike then grabs her waist and starts to go harder and faster, and Anne Maria continues to moan and scream in pain and pleasure.

Anne Maria: (screams a lot more) Oh Mike! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck yeah! Fuck yes!

Mike: (moans and screams) Oh shit! Oh you're so amazing! Fuck! Oh hell yeah!

They both looked at each other and grinned sexually, with Mike pulling Anne Maria in to kiss her more roughly and continuing to ram her pussy hard and fast! Both of them screamed and moaned loudly in between their kisses with Anne Maria rubbing her clitoris and Mike twisting her nipples while fucking her.

Anne Maria: (screams very loudly) AH! AH! AH! AH! MIKE! FUCK!

Mike: (screams too) OH ANNE MARIA! OH FUCK! YES! YES!

Without realizing, Mike's entire trailer was shaking a bit, but thankfully no one was around to see what was going on. Mike starts to go at the speed of a jet (not exactly lol), making Anne Maria screamed to the top of her lungs. Both were close to cumming into each other and kissed each other roughly as Mike kept thrashing her wet pussy.

Anne Maria: (screams more) Ah! Mike! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!

Mike: (screams louder) Shit! Me too! I'm gonna explode!

Anne Maria: (screams more louder) Cum in me! I want your cum in my pussy! Ah!

Mike: (screams and moans) But… ngh! You'll get pregnant! Ah!

Anne Maria: Ooh! Don't worry about it! Just do it! Give me everything!

Mike: Oh fuck! Okay! I'm… ANNE MARIA!

Anne Maria: MIKE!

They both screamed and came at the same time, with Mike's sperm filling up her hole and Anne Maria's raspberry nectar saunters down his erection. They both breath in and out hard, looking each other's eyes, smiled lovingly and kissed softly. Mike then pulls his dick out of Anne Maria's slit, which he then sat down on the leather chair, trying to catch his breath. Anne Maria felt a little numb, but she still manages to stay standing.

Anne Maria: (moaning and breathing hard) Oh… Mike… that… was so fucking amazing…

Mike: (moaning and breathing hard) Ah… yeah… (chuckles) Whew… my god you were so tight… and so hot…

Anne Maria then looks at Mike with his still long and hard cock and gives him a sexual smirk again, which Mike raises his eyebrow.

Mike: Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Well… I feel really tired… but… I want more…

Mike: Whoa really?

Anne Maria: Yes… but this time… in my ass…

Mike: My god you're amazing…

Anne Maria then positions his dick as she gets on top of Mike's lap, which Mike gets himself comfortable for what's gonna happen next.

Anne Maria: Don't worry honey. This is the last one we'll do okay?

Mike: Okay Anne Maria, but wait… before we do…

Anne Maria: What is it Mike?

Mike then gave Anne Maria a quick kiss on her lips, which makes her blush really red and smile softly.

Mike: I love you.

Anne Maria: L… like… Zoey and Dawn?

Mike: Yes… now I love you three.

Anne Maria: I… I love you too.

Anne Maria then slowly sat on his erection deep into her ass, which she squealed in pain, but didn't care because it felt so hot and wonderful.

Anne Maria: (squeals in pain) Eee! Oh my god!

Mike: Anne Maria! You're alright?!

Anne Maria: I'm… fine… just… suck my breasts! While you fuck me more!

Mike: Okay baby.

Mike then grabs her waist and slowly moves his dick in and out of her ass continually, each earning numerous moans from Anne Maria. Mike then started to suck her breasts again while now fucking her ass faster and harder and Anne Maria couldn't stop screaming and moaning from her now "boyfriend".

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Oh my god! You're so tight! I love it!

Anne Maria: (moans and screams) Oh my fucking god! Mmm… This feels so fucking good! Mmm… Ah! Ah! Mmm!

Anne Maria decided to help pleasure Mike more by rubbing his hard tone chest and moves up and down while he continues to suck her breasts. They looked at each other, still fucking, smiled passionately and kissed really hard.

Anne Maria: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh fuck! Mike! More! Fuck me more!

Mike: (screams and moans) Ngh! Shit you're amazing! Fuck!

Anne Maria: (sexy laugh) Oh Mike! Ooh! Oh fuck! Right there!

Mike: (groans and screams) Oh I love you Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: (screams more) Oh fuck yes! I love you too Mike!

Mike was now close to cumming into Anne Maria's ass and the same goes for Anne Maria, because of how hard and fast her ass is being fucked, she is close to squirting out her raspberry nectar out of her already wet pussy onto Mike's waist.

Mike: Ah! Ah! Are you ready Anne?!

Anne Maria: Yes baby! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!

Mike: On the count of three!

Anne Maria: One!

Mike: Two!

Both: THREE! AHHHHHH!

Mike and Anne Maria came hard into each other, with Mike's semen going into Anne Maria's ass and Anne Maria's sweet and sour raspberry nectar scattering onto Mike's waist and stomach. They both quickly hugged each other, breathing hard and feeling their cum on their bodies.

Anne Maria: (moans softly and breathing hard) Mike…

Mike: (moans softly and breathing hard) Anne Maria…

They both then looked into each other's eyes and smiles, deeply in love with each other. They then finally give a soft but lovingly kiss.

They both cleaned themselves up a bit and decided to sit together on the leather chair, feeling each other's nude bodies. Both looked at each other with Mike rubbing Anne Maria's big breasts a little bit while Anne Maria rubs his chest softly.

Anne Maria: Wow… Mike… you were amazing!

Mike: (chuckles) Thanks. So were you!

Anne Maria: Yeah well, I would say Red is better though.

Mike: Then I would say all three of you were amazing. I thought my luck wouldn't get any better.

Anne Maria: (giggles) You sound so stupid, but that's what I love about you.

Mike: But wait… what about Vito? Do you still love him?

Anne Maria: Are you kidding?! Even if Vito did do me hard, it would still be with your body so it doesn't matter. And besides, I'm over about Vito. I only care about you Mike.

Mike: (chuckles) Well then Anne Maria, no worries. I'll still be here. Anytime you need a quickie, let me know and I'll pleasure you more okay?

Anne Maria: Oh yes please. I love you Mike.

Mike: I love you too Anne Maria.

They both kissed each other softly for a moment before Anne Maria puts her head on Mike's chest and Mike puts his head on Anne Maria's poofy hair. They both cuddle for about 2 silent minutes before they heard a sound that was coming from Anne Maria's phone.

Anne Maria: Huh? Who could that be?

Mike: Who's that?

Anne Maria reaches for her phone and turns it on. She reads the message to Mike aloud.

Anne Maria: _Hey Anne! If you're done with my Mike, don't let him leave yet. Show him this. I'm sure he'll love this! -XOXO_

Mike: Is that Zoey?

Anne Maria: Yeah and she sent a video clip. Hold on let me…

Anne Maria then opens the video file which was indeed a surprise.

Anne Maria: Whoa…

Mike: Huh? What is…

What Anne Maria and Mike was watching almost gave him a nosebleed again. It was Zoey and Dawn pussyfucking the hell out of each other and cumming hard and a lot.

Zoey [video]: (moans really loud) _Ah! Ah Oh Dawn! Faster! Fuck me harder!_

Dawn [video]: (moans really loud) _Oh Zoey! Oh my Gaia! Fuck!_

Both Zoey and Dawn [video]: (screams and moans) _We love you Mike and Anne Maria! Ah! AHHHHHH!_

The video then stops and they both looked at each other, shocked but also turned on.

Both Mike and Anne Maria: Holy shit…

It took them a minute to calm themselves down from what they saw.

Anne Maria: Whew! Well we better get going! It is getting late!

Mike: Oh yeah it is.

Both Mike and Anne Maria then put their clothes on and got ready to head home.

Anne Maria: Today was really fun, huh Mike?

Mike: (chuckles) Yeah it was. Mmm… we could do it again another time.

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) Sure, why not? And if you're planning to have a threesome or a foursome with us girls, let me know okay?

Mike: Will do baby. But wait… since I came into you, doesn't that mean…?

Anne Maria: Oh don't worry, I have these special pills where after I have sex, I don't have to be pregnant.

Mike: Oh okay then.

It was now 10:00 pm and Mike and Anne Maria walk out of Mike's trailer, both heading to the parking lot together. But before they separate to find their vehicles, Anne Maria gives Mike a quick kiss on the cheek, which he gives one back to her.

Anne Maria: (blushes red and giggles) I love you Mike. Good night.

Mike: (blushes red and chuckles) I love you too Anne Maria. Good night.

Mike finally makes it to his car until he hears a sound from his phone. He takes it out and turns it on to see what it was. It was a text message from Dawn.

Mike: Huh? Why is Dawn texting me?

He opens the message and found something that stunned him and made him blush deeply red.

Mike: She wants me to do what?!

[To be continued…]

(Anne Maria succeeded to distracting Mike with hard but loving sex. It's still hard to believe that Zoey really wanted that. Anyways, Mike receives a strange message from Dawn. What could it be? Stay tuned for Part 3! Don't forget to follow and review! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Love

**Down and Dirty (Part 3): Moonlight Love**

(Previously: Mike now made a third girlfriend and that was Anne Maria! They had some really hot and distracting sex. However, Mike receives a text message from Dawn that shocked him. What could it be? Let's find out! It's time for Down and Dirty Part 3: Moonlight Love!)

Mike: She wants me to do what?!

Mike received a text message from Dawn, and it made Mike blush red but nearly made his spine tingle. What the message says is:

Dawn [message]: _ **Hello Michael. I hope you enjoyed that video that Zoey sent to you and Anne Maria. I bet you both really enjoyed it, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I have something special for you so please meet me at the same place in the woods where we did our threesome. Don't worry about Zoey, she said she'll wait for you as long as you come home to her no matter what. Please Mike, don't leave me waiting. The moon is still shining tonight and I don't want it to fade. Thank you.**_

Mike: Dawn…

[Earlier that day…]

Zoey: (moans lightly) Ah… oh Dawn… keep going… that feels so good…

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… mmm… they taste… mmm… so delicious… mmm…

We go back to our lesbian couple, making more love in bed as Zoey and Dawn lay down together with Dawn sucking Zoey's left breast.

Zoey: (moans more) Ah… ooh… oh my god… ah…

Dawn: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Dawn then switches to Zoey's right breast, sucking it hard and making her moan loudly.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ngh… ah… more… give me more… ooh…

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… mmm… Zoey… mmm…

Dawn then stops her sucking and looks up into Zoey's eyes, deeply in love with her. Zoey moans softly but looks down at Dawn, feeling the same way. They both grinned at each other and gave a quick kiss.

Dawn: Mmm… how was that Zoey?

Zoey: Mmm… it was so wonderful. You really do love my breasts, huh?

Dawn: Oh yes…

Dawn then puts her head down on her right breast, closing her eyes and pretends it's like a pillow.

Dawn: Mmm… I love them so much. They're the perfect size.

Zoey: (giggles) Thank you Dawn.

Zoey then grabs Dawn's left breast and rubs it slowly, making Dawn moan a little.

Zoey: I love your breasts too. They're so amazing.

Dawn: (moans a little) Mmm… thank you Zoey.

Both girls giggled cutely and hugged softly, loving the feeling of their naked bodies against each other. They both close their eyes for a moment, until Dawn asks Zoey a question.

Dawn: Um Zoey?

Zoey: Hm? Yes Dawn?

Dawn: I… I have a question.

Zoey: Sure. What is it?

Dawn: Well, since you sent Anne Maria to take care of Mike for a while… I was wondering…

Zoey: Let me guess, you want a chance with Mike?

Dawn giggles and blushes really red, which makes Zoey giggle too.

Dawn: Um… yeah.

Zoey: Sure Dawn, go on ahead.

Dawn: Are you sure Zoey? You don't mind?

Zoey: Like I said before, you already did it with Mike so why not?

Dawn: Okay then. Thank you Zoey.

Zoey: My pleasure Dawn.

Dawn: But the question is… where should we do it?

Zoey: Hmm… that's a good question.

Dawn: Hmm… oh I know!

Zoey: What is it?

Dawn: What about the same place where we did our threesome?

That idea made Zoey blush really red and smiles cutely, but she agrees with it.

Zoey: Yeah! You should do it with him there!

Dawn: Okay Zoey!

They both then looked at each other again in the eyes and gave another quick kiss, making them blush more red and grin cutely.

Zoey: Mmm… I love you Dawn.

Dawn: I love you too Zoey.

Zoey: Mmm… oh that reminds me, it's getting a little late.

Dawn: Oh yeah it is. Do you think Anne Maria is taking care of Mike right now?

Zoey: I hope she is, but in the meantime… how about we send them a message?

Dawn: Oh a message? Why not?

Both girls then smirked at each other and sat up, which Zoey goes to grab her phone and turns on her camera app. They moved around on the bed a bit, with Zoey on the left side and Dawn on the right, and pulled themselves into a classic scissor position again. Zoey and Dawn put their wet pussies together and started rubbing them against each other slowly. Both girls now were moaning and giggling while continuing to pussyfuck.

Zoey: (moans) Ah… ah… oh Dawn… come on let's go faster!

Dawn: (moans) Oh… ah… okay Zoey!

Zoey and Dawn then started to go a lot more faster, moaning more loudly and starting to leak out their own cum together.

Zoey: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Come on Dawn! Faster!

Dawn: (moans more louder) Yes my love! Ah!

They both then started to pussyfuck the hell out of each other, which Zoey then starts recording them on her phone. Both were now ready to cum really hard.

Zoey: (moans really loud) Ah! Ah Oh Dawn! Faster! Fuck me harder!

Dawn: (moans really loud) Oh Zoey! Oh my Gaia! Fuck!

Both Zoey and Dawn: (screams and moans) We love you Mike and Anne Maria! Ah! AHHHHHH!

[Back to the present…]

Mike then dials Zoey's number and calls her. He waits for a couple of seconds for Zoey to pick up, until she finally answers, but in a sexy tone.

Zoey [phone]: Hello…?

Mike: Zoey, I need to ask, what the hell is going on?

Zoey [phone]: What do you mean Mike?

Mike: You told Anne Maria to distract me by having sex with me and then you sent a video of you and Dawn… you know…

Zoey [phone]: Oh. (sexy giggles) Yes I have. Are you mad at me Mike?

Mike: Well, no. I… um… (blushes really red) I really did like that. But I want to know why?

Zoey [phone]: Well… I could tell you, but I don't want to spoil the surprise.

Mike: Surprise? What surprise?

Zoey [phone]: (sexy giggles) You're gonna have to wait. Go and meet with Dawn. She's waiting for you. I love you Mike.

Mike: Wait Zoey…!

Zoey then hanged up, leaving Mike confused and a bit worried.

Mike: A surprise? But it's not even my birthday or our anniversary yet… hmm… Well, I'll think about it later. I gotta go meet with Dawn, I don't want to leave her waiting.

Mike quickly got into his car and drove through the highway as fast as he could. He manages to find the woods that's near his house, but instead of going through the long way, he drives through a small trail that seems to be a shortcut. And it turns out, it was and it only took him less than 5 minutes. He made it to the same spot in the forest with the small sparkling lake, the picnic table, and the stump still present. Mike got out of his car and looks around, trying to find Dawn and screaming her name.

Mike: Dawn! Dawn! Are you here?!

That was when he felt something that was holding his hand, which did freaked him out.

Mike: AH! What the?!

Mike looks back and was surprised to see Dawn in front of him.

Dawn: Oh, hello Mike.

Mike: Oh, hi Dawn. Whoo! You scared me for a second.

Dawn: I do apologize. I am mysterious in many ways.

Mike: Yeah but tell me, what's going on? What is Zoey up to?

Dawn: I'm afraid I can't tell you.

Mike: What? Why not?

Dawn: Because… it's a surprise for you. You need to be patient.

Mike: Oh well, okay I guess. But why did you want me here?

Dawn then pointed at the table, the stump and the lake altogether.

Dawn: Remember this place, Mike?

Mike looks at where she's pointing, blushing really red and squirming a little, remembering his threesome with Zoey and Dawn.

Mike: O… oh yeah… it's where…

Dawn: It's where we did our threesome, right?

Mike: Y… yeah, but…

Dawn: Mike…

Dawn caresses Mike's cheeks, looking into his dark brown eyes and blushes red. This was making Mike blush more and looks into her deep blue eyes.

Dawn: I love you.

Mike felt a little uncomfortable, but then remembered that Zoey was okay with him and Dawn together because they already had sex. So, without thinking twice…

Mike: I… I love you too.

Mike grabs her hips and pulls her more closer, with their lips almost touching each other.

Dawn: Mike?

Mike: Yes Dawn?

Dawn: I know you and Zoey are gonna get married soon…

Mike: Yeah, we are…

Dawn: But before you do… please make love to me.

Mike: Well, Zoey said she was okay with it.

Dawn: She did, so what do you say?

Mike: Hmm… well… we only live once, right?

Dawn: (giggles) Yeah we do. Mike…

Mike: Dawn…

They both kissed each other very passionately yet gradually. They both moaned to each other until Mike tilted his head to expand the kiss. They then moved towards the picnic table while still continuing to kiss. Mike began kissing Dawn's pale skin neck, earning a soft moan from her.

Dawn: (moans softly) Ah… oh Mike…

Mike continues to kiss Dawn's neck until Dawn softly pushes Mike to sit on the seat of the picnic table. She then sat on his lap and they both kiss again, now going harder and rougher. Mike grabs her waist and pulls her closer and Dawn caresses his cheeks, still kissing like crazy. They then stopped for a moment to look at each other and smile, blushing really red. Dawn then gets off of Mike, gets down on her knees and grabs his shirt softly.

Dawn: (giggles) Mike… do you mind if I take off your clothes?

Mike: Only if I take off yours. (chuckles)

Dawn: Okay Mike.

Dawn then starts to strip Mike out of his clothes, first taking off his shirt, then his shoes and last his pants, only leaving him with boxers and a really large boner. Dawn looks at Mike's erection and moans lightly, making her bite her lip and blushes deeply red.

Dawn: (moans softly) Mmm… Mike, look how long and hard you are.

Mike: (chuckles) Well you've seen it before.

Dawn: I know, but oh Mother Gaia you grew more.

Mike: Well take off my boxers and you'll get the full experience.

Dawn then slowly takes off his boxers, showing off his 12-inch piece of meat, making Dawn blush seriously red and smile.

Dawn: Oh I'm in love…

Mike: (sexy chuckles) Well you wanna taste it?

Dawn: Yes please.

Dawn grasped his penis and began shifting it up and down fast. Mike groaned really loud but then gave a loud gasp when she placed her mouth on it and began sucking it hard.

Mike: (groans loudly) Ah… Oh Dawn! Oh yeah… Ngh…

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… mmm… so good… mmm…

Dawn moan and kept sucking on Mike's hot rod, earning multiple moans from him.

Mike: (moans more) Ah… keep going… oh fuck… oh…

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Mike soon placed his hand on her blonde beautiful hair and made her suck more of his long hard erection. Dawn looks up at Mike while still sucking him, and smiles cutely.

Mike: (moans more loudly) Ah… Dawn… oh… I love you… ngh…

Dawn: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… mmm… I love you… mmm… too…

Dawn muted a moan as she now started sucking on Mike's dick hard and fast until Mike had a weird feeling, like he was gonna cum. This was making Mike squirm and moan very loudly.

Mike: (moans more louder) Ah! Dawn! I can't hold it in… Ah! I'm… I'm gonna cum!

Dawn then took his dick out of her mouth and shifts it really fast, looking up at Mike and giggling.

Dawn: Do it Mike. I want your delicious white sperm.

Dawn goes back to sucking his erection, now going more faster and harder. Mike felt his body trembling from the inside and was close to cumming into Dawn's mouth. He screamed and moaned loudly as Dawn continues to suck him, now extremely fast and hard.

Mike: (moans and screams loudly) Ah! Dawn! Dawn! I'm… CUMMING!

Mike came a massive amount of his white water inside of Dawn's mouth. Dawn gave out a very loud moan while sucking and swallowing all his salty yet sweet cum inside of her mouth. She then takes his dick out of her mouth, smiles up at Mike and shifts it more, licking her lips with his cum. Mike was breathing hard and moaning, but also smiles back down at her.

Dawn: How… how was that?

Mike: (moans a little and breathes hard) Oh… you were… so awesome…

Dawn: (giggles) Thank you.

Dawn then got back up and sat down on Mike's lap again, and started to kiss him passionately, which he kisses her back. They both stopped for a second and looked into each other's eyes, now more in love.

Dawn: Mike…

Mike: Yes Dawn?

Dawn: Take off my clothes.

Mike: Yes my love.

Mike strips Dawn out of her clothes, first taking off her green wool sweater, then her shoes, her purple socks and her black skirt, only leaving her with black solid bra and panties. Mike looked at her and whistled sexually, making Dawn giggle and blush cutely.

Mike: Wow Dawn… you look so amazing and beautiful.

Dawn: (giggles cutely) Really Mike? I'm sure I'm not prettier than Zoey. She's really beautiful.

Mike: Yeah, but right now Dawn… you're really beautiful. Especially under the moonlight.

Dawn: Aww… Mike…

Dawn gives Mike a quick kiss on the lips, making Mike blush more.

Dawn: Well… I wanna show you something that I've been practicing for a while, if you don't mind.

Mike: No I don't mind at all. What have you been practicing?

Dawn: It's a special little moonlight strip dance and… I want to do it for you.

Mike: (chuckles) Go ahead sweetie. I wanna see what you've got.

Dawn: Okay Mike. Only for you.

Dawn gets off of Mike and backs a way a little, preparing her special strip dance to Mike. Mike sits back and gets comfortable, and his dick was hard and long again.

Dawn: Okay Mike. Are you ready?

Mike: Yes Dawn. Do it.

Dawn started to dance a little, shaking her hips slowly, grabbing her shoulders and closing her eyes. Mike started to enjoy the view as he slowly grabbed his dick and masturbates a little. Dawn then brings her arms down to her legs and back up to her stomach as she continues to shake her hips more. Mike continues to relish the moment and starts to masturbate hard, moaning softly.

Mike: (moans softly) Ah… wow… Dawn…

Dawn turns around and grabs her waist, shaking her ass in front of Mike, making him drool and masturbate more harder.

Dawn: (giggles) How are you liking it Mike?

Mike: (moans more) Oh my god it's amazing…

Dawn: Mmm… that's good.

Dawn then grabs the strap of her panties and slowly pulls them down, now showing Mike her bare butt. This was making Mike moan louder and masturbate faster and harder.

Dawn: Mmm… oh Mike…

Mike: (moans more louder) Ah… oh Dawn… keep going…

Dawn then dances a little more and reaches back to unstrap her bra. She slowly takes it off and moans loudly at the same time. Dawn looks back at Mike masturbating, smiling and giggling.

Dawn: Are you ready Mike?

Mike stops masturbating and looks at Dawn from behind, now drooling more and blushing really red.

Mike: Oh yes…

Dawn: Well then… here you go.

Dawn then turns around in front of Mike. Mike was speechless on what he saw: Dawn was all nude; she was displaying all her beautiful pale white skin, her perky A-Cupped breasts with light pink nipples and her lovely shaven pussy. This literally almost gave Mike a nosebleed and he was enjoying every single second of it.

Dawn: So how do I look Mike?

Mike didn't answer but rather he ran up to Dawn and kisses her badly, which surprised her but returns the kiss back. They both moaned really loud in between their kisses until Mike goes down on his knees and grabs Dawn's breasts tightly, making her gasp.

Dawn: (gasps with pleasure) Ah! Oh Mike…

Mike then starts rubbing her breasts slowly and for a strange reason, he smells both of her breasts. Dawn looks down and seemed confused from what Mike was doing.

Dawn: Mike… what are you doing?

Mike: Mmm… Dawn… they smell like nature.

Mike looks up at Dawn and gives her a soft smile.

Mike: And I love nature.

Dawn then gave Mike a soft smile as well and rubs his spiky brown hair slowly.

Dawn: Oh Mike thank you. Now, see how do they taste.

Mike: Yes ma'am.

Mike looks at her breasts and slowly starts to lick her left breast, making the moon princess moan really loud.

Dawn: (moans loudly) Ah! Mike! Ngh! Oh my Gaia!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… mmm… they taste so… mmm… amazing…

Mike then licks Dawn's right breast and uses his left hand to rub her left breast, making her moan more loudly. Dawn then bit her lip and rubs her spiky-haired lover's hair.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ah! Mike! Mike! Don't stop! Ah!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Mike starts to suck her left breast hard and pinches her right nipple hard with his right hand. Dawn bit her right index finger and screams passionately.

Dawn: (screams passionately) Oh! Ooh! Mike! Oh that feels so good! Oh my! Suck my breasts more!

Mike then sucks her right breast hard and pulls her left nipple with his left hand, as Dawn moan and scream more in pleasure.

Dawn: (screams and moans in pleasure) Ah! Oh! Oh! Mike! Oh I love you! Oh my god! Love them! Love my breasts!

Mike goes forward and sucks both her breasts back and forth every 10 seconds, each time making Dawn scream loudly.

Dawn: (screams loudly) Oh! Oh fuck! Oh Mother Gaia!

Mike stops his sucking and looks up at Dawn, giving her a cute smile. Dawn moans a little and looks down at Mike, doing the same. She softly grabs his cheeks and pulls him up, giving him a passionate kiss.

Dawn: Mmm… Mike…

Mike: Mmm… Dawn…

They both looked at each blushing red, with Dawn moving towards to the stump.

Dawn: Come on Mike. We're not done yet.

Mike: Yes my moon princess.

Dawn got down on her knees and leaned onto the stump, while Mike got down on his knees and grabbed her ass cheeks. Mike then spreads her cheeks slowly, now looking at her sweet pink slit and asshole. Dawn moans a little and looks back at Mike.

Dawn: Mike… lick me. Lick my pussy and ass.

Mike: You got it Dawn.

Mike gives her cheeks a tight squeeze as he then gives both her pussy and asshole a slow loving lick. This made Dawn scream really loud and squirm a little.

Dawn: (screams really loud) Oh Mother Love!

Mike: Mmm… Dawn? Are you okay?

Dawn: (moans softly) Ah! Yes… just don't stop! Please!

Mike started to lick her even more, earning loud moans from Dawn. She then started to grope her left breast, making her moan more.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ngh! Oh Mike! Oh Mother Gaia! Ah! Keep going!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Dawn couldn't stop moaning; she pulls in her left breast and licks her hard nipple as Mike kept going. Mike rinsed his tongue around her inner pink walls, loving the taste of her blueberry flavored slit. This was making her leak a bit of her sweet nectar.

Dawn: (moans more loudly) Oh Mike! Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Oh fuck!

Mike: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm… you taste… mmm… so sweet…

Mike moaned even louder as he pushed his tongue into Dawn's asshole, causing her to scream passionately.

Dawn: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Mike! Right in my ass!

Mike: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Mike kept rinsing his tongue in her delicious ass, making Dawn scream more. At this point, she felt like she was gonna cum out of her pussy.

Dawn: Fuck! Mike! Mike! MIKE! I'M CUMMING!

Dawn screamed from the top of her lungs and exploded her sweet nectar all over Mike's face. He sucks all her cum, making her dry clean. Dawn was shaking and breathing hard like crazy, but Mike grabs her butt and rubs it slowly. Dawn looks back at him, so does Mike, giving each other loving smiles.

[A couple of minutes later…]

Mike and Dawn were in the small sparkling lake, with Dawn on top of Mike and Mike leaning against the ledge; both were kissing very ardently. Their bodies and hair were already wet and they were loving their wet bodies touching each other. They both looked at each other and smile sexually.

Mike: Mmm… Dawn…

Dawn: Mmm… Mike…

Dawn uses her right hand to grab Mike's long cock from underwater and positions it under her wet pussy.

Dawn: Mike… I wanna ride you. Oh my god. I want your cum in me.

Mike: But wait Dawn, you said you didn't want to be pregnant.

Dawn: Oh Mike, I don't care anymore. Pregnant or not, my love for you and Zoey will never end.

Mike: Oh Dawn you're amazing. I love you.

Dawn: I love you too Mike.

Dawn then slowly jams Mike's long hot rod inside of her wet pussy, making both of them moan really loud.

Dawn: (moans really loud) Ah! Ooh Mike…

Mike: (moans really loud) Ngh! Dawn…

Dawn started to move up and down on his dick slowly. She was now riding on Mike, both of them moaning more louder.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ah! Oh Mike! Oh you're still indeed hard! Ooh I love it!

Mike: (moans more louder) Oh! You're still tight and warm! Oh my god! I love it too!

Mike grabs Dawn's waist and starts to fuck her pussy hard and fast, making her moan extremely loud.

Dawn: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Oh Mike! Yes! More! Fuck me more!

Mike: (moans loudly) Dawn! Dawn! Shit! Oh fuck!

Mike continues to fuck Dawn, now going more harder and faster and sucks her wet breasts hard. This made Dawn tingle to her spine and she screamed very loudly.

Dawn: (screams passionately) AH! MIKE! MIKE! OH FUCK! HARDER! FASTER!

Mike: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!

Mike was now going at the speed of a cheetah, fucking Dawn's pussy with all of his might, almost wrecking her and making her scream so loud it creates a huge echo in the woods.

Mike: (screams passionately) Oh my god Dawn! You feel so fucking good! Oh shit!

Dawn: (screams louder) AH! AH! AH! MIKE!

Mike and Dawn were both close to their climaxes and they kissed roughly while screaming passionately and kept fucking now at ultra speed.

Mike: (screams more) Oh Dawn! I'm gonna cum! Are you ready?!

Dawn: (screams) Yes Mike! YES! FILL ME UP! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!

Mike: (screams) Ngh! DAWN!

Dawn: (screams louder) MIKE!

Both of them hugged, screamed really loud and came hard into each other, Mike inside of Dawn's slit and Dawn's leaking out in the water.

Dawn: (moans really loud) Ah… oh Mike…

Mike: (moans really loud) Ngh… oh Dawn…

They both then kissed again avidly, letting their cum leak out a bit into the lake. Mike and Dawn stopped and looked at each other, smiling and blushing.

Mike: (breathing hard) Dawn… you're… you're so incredible…

Dawn: (breathing hard and giggles) Oh Mike… you're incredible too…

They both hugged again softly, smiling more and feeling each other's wet bodies.

[Another couple of minutes later…]

Dawn got down on her knees and leaned onto the stump again, with Mike grabbing her waist and fucking her wet pussy doggystyle. Both were moaning very loudly.

Mike: (moans very loudly) Ah! Oh Dawn! Fuck your pussy feels so good!

Dawn: (moans very loudly) Ngh! Oh Mike! Oh my goodness! Fuck me more! Fuck me like a dog!

Mike then quicken his pace a little more, making Dawn moan even louder. He continued to fuck her slit more faster and harder, then groped her right breast and rubs it slowly, pleasing her more deeply.

Dawn: (moans loud in pleasure) Oh Mike! Yes! Oh my this feels so good! Fuck me! Yes!

Mike: (moans more) Oh Dawn! You're still as amazing as Zoey! Oh shit! Yes!

They both looked at each other and grinned, with Mike pulling Dawn in to kiss more roughly and continuing to wreck her womanhood hard and fast! Both screamed with pleasure in between their kisses with Dawn rubbing her clitoris and Mike rubbing her breasts while fucking her extremely hard and fast.

Mike: (screams in pleasure) Ah! Dawn! I love you so much! I'll always love you and Zoey! Oh my god!

Dawn: (screams in pleasure) Oh! Mike! I love you too! I love you and Zoey no matter what! Oh fuck!

Both were close to their climax and kissed each other crazy as Mike kept pounding her now leaking pussy.

Mike: Dawn! I'm close! I'm gonna cum again!

Dawn: Do it Mike! I'm close too! Cum in me! Give me your semen!

Mike: Alright! Ah! I love you so much Dawn!

Dawn: Ooh! I love you so much too…. MIKE!

Mike: DAWN!

The couple screamed and came at the same time, with Mike's sperm going into Dawn's pussy and Dawn's blueberry nectar spreading out of her pussy.

They both finally finished cumming, then looked back at each other smiling, deeply in love, and kissed softly.

[Yet another couple of minutes later…]

Mike was lying back on the top of the picnic table with Dawn riding her ass on Mike's cock, both of them moaning really loud.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Oh Dawn! Your ass is so warm!

Dawn: (moans loudly) Oh Mike! Yes! Oh you're so hard and long! Ah!

Mike then grabbed Dawn's hips and helps build her speed as she continues to ride on his dick. Dawn started to moan and scream very passionately, feeling more of Mike's long and hard penis inside of her ass.

Dawn: (moans and screams more) Ah! Mike! Mike! Mike!

Mike: (moans and screams more) Mmm! Oh Dawn! Dawn!

Mike started to grope her right breast with his right hand while he helps Dawn ride him more harder and faster. Dawn couldn't help but scream and moan more from so much pleasure she was feeling. She starts rubbing her deep tan lover's rock-hard chest and moving herself up and down tremendously fast and hard on his erection. They looked at each other, still fucking, grinned sexually with Dawn going down and kissing Mike hard and deep.

Dawn: (screams passionately) Mmm! Ah! Oh god! Mike! Give me more! Fuck my ass more!

Mike: (screams) Mmm! Ngh! Shit! Your ass is so tight! Oh Dawn!

Dawn: (screams more) Oh Mike! Ooh! Oh fuck! Oh Mother Love! Thank you!

Mike: (screams more) You like that Dawn?! You like it when I fuck your ass?!

Dawn: (screams more) Oh Mother Gaia yes! I love it! Yes! Fuck me more!

Mike's erection was going crazy; it was a sign that Mike was close to cumming for the last time into Dawn's ass. Same goes for Dawn, because of how much her ass is being bushed, she is close to scattering her blueberry nectar out of her pussy.

Mike: Ah! Dawn! I'm gonna cum again! For the last time! Are you ready?!

Dawn: Do it Mike! I'm close too! Cum in my ass! Give me all you've got!

Mike: Oh Dawn! I love you so much… AHHHH!

Dawn: MIKE!

Mike and Dawn almost literally screamed out their souls and came hard on each other, with Mike's cum going deep into Dawn's ass and Dawn's sweet juices spreading onto Mike's waist and chest. Dawn lies down on Mike's chest, both breathing hard and blushing really red.

Dawn: (breathing hard and moaning) Ah… oh my god…

Mike: (breathing hard and moaning) Mmm… holy shit…

Dawn moves up a little where she faces Mike and caresses his cheeks. They both were still breathing hard, but smiled and kissed softly. Then the moonlight from the sky glowed a white ray onto the two lovers, making their moment more romantic and a bit magical.

Dawn: (moans a little) Mmm… Mike… mmm…

Mike: Mmm… Dawn… mmm…

A few moments later, Mike and Dawn cleaned themselves a bit, but they were in Mike's car with Mike sitting on the driver's seat and Dawn sitting on his lap. They hugged, cuddled and kissed romantically that they didn't want to let go. Oh, and they're still nude. 😉

Mike: Mmm… mmm… oh Dawn…

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… oh Mike…

They both stopped kissing and looked at each other grinning, so in love.

Dawn: Mike… you were amazing.

Mike: (chuckles) Thank you beautiful. You were amazing too.

Dawn: (giggles) Thank you handsome.

Mike: Mmm… you know Dawn, you have a really hot and beautiful body.

Dawn: R… really?

Mike: Yeah… I mean… I love your smile, I love your hips, I love your ass, I love your pussy and best of all, I love your wonderful breasts.

Mike's kind comments towards Dawn made her giggle cutely and blush deeply in red.

Dawn: Aww… thank you Mike. Well, I say you have a wonderful body as well.

Mike: Really?

Dawn: Yes of course. I love your smile, I love your rock-hard chest, and especially, your long and hard cock. Oh I love it when it's inside me.

Dawn's kind comments towards Mike made him chuckle and blush in the same way.

Mike: Oh thank you Dawn. But wait…

Dawn: What is it Mike?

Mike: I… I came into you… does that mean…?

Dawn: Oh I forgot to tell you, I learned this spell that I don't have to be pregnant whenever I have sex.

Mike: Oh really?

Dawn: Yeah so don't worry about it, okay Mike? I'll be fine.

Mike: Well okay Dawn. Mmm… but I'll admit I did love it when I came into you.

Dawn: (moans a little) Ooh… me too. Mmm…

They both close their eyes and hug each other more, not letting go.

Mike: Mmm… I love you Dawn.

Dawn: I love you too Mike.

They both enjoyed their moment for a few minutes until there was a loud noise coming from Mike's phone.

Dawn: Huh? Who's that?

Mike: I don't know.

Mike grabs his phone from the passenger seat and turns it on.

Dawn: What is it?

Mike: I got a message from Zoey.

Dawn: Oh really? What did she say?

Mike: She just said that she hopes we're having fun.

Dawn: Well we did, didn't we? (giggles cutely)

Mike: (chuckles) Yeah we did. Mmm… and it was so wonderful.

Mike then turns off his phone and puts it down back on the passenger seat.

Mike: So anyways, we should probably get changed back into our clothes. It's already really late and we gotta head home.

Dawn: Aww… do we have to? Can we just enjoy each other for a couple more minutes? Please?

Mike looks down at Dawn, who was giving him sad puppy eyes. He knew he couldn't say no to a face like that.

Mike: Oh okay fine. (sexy chuckles)

Dawn: Yay! Mmm…

They both cuddled again, with Mike rubbing Dawn's back slowly and Dawn rubbing Mike's chest softly.

Mike: I do have to ask, how did you learn those magic spells?

Dawn looks up at Mike, giving him a sexy smirk.

Dawn: Do you really want to know?

Mike: Well… yeah.

Dawn: Nah, it's a secret.

Mike: Oh come on. Please?

Dawn: Hmm… well… maybe you gonna have to make me tell you.

Mike smirks at Dawn and pulls her closer, which she smirks back.

Mike: Oh alright. You asked for it.

Dawn: (sexy giggles) Give it to me Mike.

They both kissed again, now hard and rough. Then Mike goes down and starts sucking on Dawn's soft breasts fast and hard.

Dawn: (moans really loud) Oh Mike! Yes! Suck my breasts more!

Now taking place outside where Mike's car starts moving a lot and hearing Dawn's screams from Mike fucking her again.

Dawn: (screams loudly) Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me more! Oh Mike!

[To be continued…]

(My god this chapter nearly gave me a nosebleed, and I'm the writer! Anyways, Zoey is waiting for Mike back at home, hoping that he and Dawn made some mad love and fucked each other like no tomorrow. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for Part 4: Going Commando! Don't forget to follow and review! Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4: Going Commando

**Down and Dirty (Part 4): Going Commando**

(Previously: Mike and Dawn made passionate love under the moonlight and they both loved it. However, Zoey really misses Mike but then something happens that.. well, you'll find out. It's time for Down and Dirty Part 4: Going Commando! Now it's getting good.)

It was around 11:00 pm at night, while Mike was still out with Dawn, Zoey was lying in their bed with her solid red undergarments, trying to take a small nap until her future husband would return, but couldn't. She would try to lie back, sleep sideways, even down on her face, but still nothing. She just wanted her lover, Mike, to come home and have sex with her again.

Zoey: (groans in annoyance) Where is he? Oh I want him so bad. I hope he's taking care of Dawn, cause I know she deserves him as well. Ngh…

Zoey was lying back again, now staying where she is, staring at the ceiling and blushing.

Zoey: Oh Mike… wherever you are… I hope you're okay. Oh god I need you…

Zoey then reaches down through her panties with her right hand and started to rub her pussy slowly. This made her moan softly and bite her lip.

Zoey: (moans softly) Ngh… Mike… Oh…

She continues to rub it and squirms a little, loving the feeling of her slit being pleased. Zoey closes her eyes and imagines her masturbation was like Mike pleasing her right on the spot.

Zoey: (moans more) Ah… Mike… oh I need you… I want you to fuck me…

Zoey then starts to go a little faster, making her moan loudly and bite her lip harder. She kept imagining Mike now fucking her, pretending to feel his long and hard dick inside of her.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Mike! Mike! Yes! Faster!

Shen then jams her right middle finger into her slit and screams softly, squirming more but feeling more in love.

Zoey: (screams softly) Ah! Oh my god! Mike! I need you! I need your cum inside me! Ooh!

Zoey then uses her left hand to take down the left side of her bra and starts pinching her nipple from her left breast. She continues to fingerfuck herself, now screaming more loudly in pleasure.

Zoey: (screams loudly in pleasure) Mike! Mike! Mike!

Zoey's voice then suddenly start to deepen a bit, while continuing to masturbate more. However, she also had a change in attitude from nice and innocent to angry and dangerous, but in a sexy way. She opens her eyes, but instead they were in a fiery rage, like she was on fire along with a deadly smirk.

Zoey: (deepened voice) Mike… Mike… Mike… I want you to fuck me… hard!

[Meanwhile back to Mike and Dawn…]

Mike and Dawn recovered from their long but lovely sex they had in the forest, with Mike now dropping Dawn off to her mystical treehouse in his car.

Mike: Okay Dawn. We're here.

Dawn: Ah yes. Thank you, Mike, for dropping me off. Thank goodness it wasn't far from your house.

Mike: It's no problem. I had a really fun time tonight. You were so amazing.

Mike and Dawn then looked at each other, giving sexy smiles and blushing deeply red.

Dawn: (blushes red) T…thank you. You were amazing too.

Mike: (blushes red and chuckles) Thanks. I… I hope we can do this again soon.

Dawn: Y… yeah. We should. But… you need to head back to Zoey.

Mike: Oh yeah, but you know, you could come. We could have another threesome.

Dawn giggles at Mike's response and caresses his cheeks, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Mike kisses her back as well.

Dawn: I love you Mike.

Mike: I love you too Dawn.

Dawn: But… before I go, I want to give you a little warm up.

Mike: Huh? What do you…?

Dawn smirks at Mike and goes down to his groin with her right hand, surprising Mike with her approach.

Mike: Dawn… you can't do it here… there could be people watching.

Dawn: (sexy giggles) So? It's the middle of the night. Why would anyone be watching us?

Dawn then unzips his pants, goes into his boxers and pulls out his 12-inch long and hard piece of meat. This pleased Dawn and she started to shift it up and down slowly, making Mike moan softly.

Dawn: Yeah. You like that Mike?

Mike: (moans softly) Ah… yes… oh Dawn…

Dawn smirks more at Mike and shifts his dick more faster, earning more moans from Mike. She then goes close to his ear and whispers to him.

Dawn: (whispers) Do you want to see Zoey naked?

Mike: (moans more) Ngh… yes… I do…

Dawn: (whispers) Do you want to lick her pussy and ass?

Mike: (moans more loudly) Ah… yes… I do…

Dawn: (whispers) Do you want to fuck her hard?

Mike: (moans more louder) Oh… yes… so much…

Dawn: (whispers) Do you want to make her pregnant again?

Mike: (moans loudly) Ngh… y…yes… I want to marry her and have babies… ah… with her…

Dawn: (whispers) Good. Now, let me finish the job.

Dawn then goes down and immediately puts her mouth on his dick, sucking it all whole. Mike was moaning and squirming loudly, but enjoying Dawn's blowjob to him.

Mike: (moans louder) Ah! Dawn! Oh fuck!

Dawn bopped her head back and forth, sucking his erection hard and fast. Mike couldn't help but scream softly, loving the feeling of Dawn sucking on his dick. The two didn't even notice that Mike's car was shaking.

Mike: (screams softly) Ah! Oh fuck! Oh shit! Don't stop! Oh god dammit!

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… oh your cock… mmm… tastes so… mmm… good…

Dawn then started to go faster, sucking every bit out of Mike's penis, now Mike was screaming loudly and rubbing her blonde and beautiful hair roughly.

Mike: (screams loudly) Ah! Dawn! Dawn! Oh fuck!

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Mike was now feeling a buildup in his dick and without warning, he pulls Dawn's head in and cums hard in her mouth along with a loud scream. Dawn sucked all of his semen and swallowed it, not leaving a drop out of her mouth. She takes his dick out of her mouth, looks up and smiles cutely. Mike had his head back, moaning a little and breathing hard.

Dawn: (giggles cutely) How was that, Mike?

Mike looks down at Dawn, smiles and rubs her hair slowly.

Mike: You were wonderful Dawn. Thank you.

Dawn: (giggles more) My pleasure Mike. Well…

She then put Mike's erection back in his pants, sat up and opens the passenger door. Before she left, Dawn looks at Mike sexually and gives him a quick kiss on the cheeks. Mike blushed like crazy and gave her a nice smile.

Dawn: I love you Mike. I'll see you soon.

Mike: I love you too Dawn. See ya.

Dawn then got out of the car and headed towards her treehouse. Mike looks at Dawn ahead and grins sexually, loving what Dawn gave him and was ready for his red sweetheart, Zoey. He quickly heads home while buying some red roses from a local store on his way back. He parks his car in front of the house, and prepares himself for when he steps in front of the door.

Mike: Whew! Okay! Mike, you can do this! Today was a crazy, yet amazing day. But in the end, Zoey is all I need. I hope she is still awake at least.

Mike steps out of his car while holding a bouquet of red roses and locks it. He walks to the door and takes his keys out to unlock it, but realizes that it was already open.

Mike: Huh? It's unlocked?

Mike was a bit nervous, but he digressed it. He thought Zoey must have left it unlocked for him so without waiting, he grabs the doorknob, turns it and opens the door slowly. Mike peaks his head through the small space between the door and the wall, seeing nothing but darkness in the living room.

Mike: Um… hello? Zoey? Are you here?

Mike quickly walks in and closes the door behind him. However, a beautiful and innocent voice that sounded so deep and sexual was heard, which scared Mike.

Voice: (sexually) Hello Mike.

Mike: GAH! What the?!

He turns around and sees Zoey right in front of him, except he can only see her face from the lights shining through the window.

Mike: Oh… it's you Zoey. Jeez you scared me.

Zoey: Who's Zoey?

Mike: Huh? Zoey? That's your name, isn't it?

Zoey: Oh, you mean "her". (Evil giggles) Oh no, I'm Zoebo.

Mike: Zoebo? Come on Zoey, stop playing around. Your real name is Zoey.

Zoey: (Evil laughs) I guess you don't know about me lover boy.

Zoey, now Zoebo, slowly puts on some army paint to her cheeks, now turning into her dangerous, but now horny personality. This was making Mike a little uncomfortable and nervous from Zoey's change of character.

Mike: Z… Zoey?

Zoebo: I'm not Zoey. I'm Zoebo, motherfucker.

Mike: What the…?

Zoebo then reaches for the light switch and turns it on, and what Mike saw nearly made him nosebleed. It was his girlfriend, sort of, now fully nude in front of him, showing off her bare B-Cupped breasts and her delicious slit with a bit of pubic hair. In fact, she was wearing a red headband and giving him a deadly sexual smirk.

Zoebo: You're all mine lover boy.

Mike: Uh… uh… um…

Zoebo grabs the bouquet of roses that Mike had in his left hand and throws them away. She then pushes Mike hard towards the door and pins his arms against it. Mike was now getting scared, but at the same time, he was secretly enjoying it.

Mike: Whoa Zoey!

Zoebo: Shh! My name is not Zoey! It's Zoebo.

Mike: Um… okay… (nervous chuckles) But who are you, Zoebo?

Zoebo: Remember "Commando Zoey" from Season 4? That's me!

Yep, that's right. Zoebo is actually "Commando Zoey" from Revenge of the Island. (God I miss her.)

Mike: Oh… that makes sense. But… what are you gonna do to me?

Zoebo: (evil sexual giggles) The question is… what are you gonna do to me?

Mike: Well, Zoebo… I never knew Zoey had this personality and I'm gonna be honest, it's turning me on.

Zoebo lets go of Mike's arms as he then grabs her hips and pulls her closer. Zoebo puts her arms around Mike's neck as both of their lips were close. They couldn't help but look into each other's eyes and smirk sexually.

Zoebo: Oh really? Well then… it's turning me on too. Can you do me a favor Mike?

Mike: Yes? What is it?

Zoebo then gets close to Mike's ear and whispers to him.

Zoebo: (whispers) I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.

Mike: Oh… um…

Zoebo: (sexy chuckles) Come here tough guy!

Zoebo pulls Mike in and kisses him roughly. Mike was amazed from Zoebo's approach, but kisses her back anyways. Zoebo held Mike's face and kissed him with more force, which made him return with the same amount of force. They kissed like wild lions fighting for control, with their saliva mixing together and leaking out of their mouths. Mike curved his head to the side, deepening their rough kiss as he soon returned it by adding his tongue into her mouth, fighting against her tongue. The couple then moved to the kitchen while still kissing roughly where they moved all the plates and the vase with some flowers from the dinner table. All of them dropped to the floor and broke, but Mike and Zoebo didn't care; they just kept kissing like crazy. Zoebo lied back onto the table while Mike gets on top of her, and they still wouldn't stop kissing. The two moaned and groaned passionately while Mike's right hand grabbed Zoebo's left breast and rubs it slowly, earning a soft moan from the hot red-head. They both stopped and looked at each other sexually.

Mike: Wow, I never expect any of this from you.

Zoebo: (evil sexual giggles) Well I can be the surprising type.

Mike: Oh I can tell. (chuckles)

Zoebo: But I'm also the takeover type.

Mike: Wait what?

Zoebo suddenly flips each other over, now with Mike lying down on the table and Zoebo on top of him.

Mike: Whoa! What…?!

Zoebo: (sexual giggles) Relax my man. Let me handle this.

Zoebo then rips open Mike's shirt, now showing off his hard ripped tan chest, which was making her more horny.

Mike: Oh! Aw man that was one of my good shirts.

Zoebo: Oh don't be a baby. But wow…

Zoebo was amazed by Mike's abs that she couldn't help but rub them slowly, making Mike moan and squirm a little.

Zoebo: You have some nice abs. Zoey's such a lucky gal to have you.

Mike: Well… (chuckles nervously) I am very active a lot.

Zoebo: (giggles) You made me impressed. But let's see if you can handle this.

Zoebo goes down and starts kissing Mike's chest slowly, and this was making him moan softly and felt like he was getting goosebumps around his body. She then starts licking around his abs, enjoying the wonderful taste of the young tan boy.

Mike: (moans softly) Ah… oh… wow… keep going…

Zoebo planted deep kisses onto Mike's tone chest while her palms kept rubbing and coating his abs, making Mike moan in pleasure.

Mike: (moans in pleasure) Ngh… oh Zoey… ah…

Zoebo was annoyed that Mike mistaken her name for Zoey so in revenge, she quickly bites his left nipple hard, making him squeal in pain.

Mike: Ah! Hey what was that for?!

Zoebo: My name is Zoebo! How many times do I have to keep saying that?!

Mike: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, jeesh! Alright Zoebo.

Zoebo: That's more like it. (giggles sexually) Now let me help you feel better.

Zoebo licking Mike's left nipple with her wet tongue, now healing the bite that she gave him. Mike did moan a little in pain from the bite, but then changes into pleasure, rubbing Zoebo's red ruby hair.

Zoebo: Mmm… feeling better?

Mike: (moans) Ah… yeah… so much better.

Zoebo: (giggles) Good.

She then swills her tongue around his right nipple as she bit it with pleasure making Mike moan louder that it could be heard from the living room.

Mike: (moans louder) Ah! Oh Zoebo! Ngh!

Zoebo: Mmm… (sexual giggles) there you go… mmm…

Zoebo released Mike's nipple with a pop as she goes back to the left one and gave it the same pleasure that she did to the right one. Mike groan and moaned like crazy while his hands rubbed Zoebo's hair and her bare back.

Mike: (moans more loudly) Ah! Oh god that feels so good! Fuck!

Zoebo then stops and looks at Mike sexually, blushing really red. Mike moans softly and smiles back at her, also blushing really red.

Zoebo: (giggles sexually) How was that, Mike?

Mike: (moans softly) Wow… um… Zoebo… that was so nice.

Zoebo: Nice? Just nice?

Mike: Well um… more than nice… like… amazing! (nervous chuckles)

Zoebo: Hmph! Oh yeah? I'll show you amazing.

Mike: Wait, what do you mean?

Zoebo then gets down on her knees to the ground and quickly takes off Mike's pants, leaving only his boxers and his long 12-inch erection popping up. Mike sat up and looked down at Zoebo, who was admiring his long dick, with deep red blushes to his face.

Mike: Um… Zoebo? How is it?

Zoebo: Mmm… that's how I like it. Long and hard.

Mike: Well… (nervous chuckles) You know…

Zoebo: Oh shut up and let me enjoy you.

Mike: Oh um… yes ma'am.

Zoebo gives a deadly sexy smirk and pulls Mike's boxers off, now his erection was out in the open, all long, hard and veined. This was making her more horny for Mike.

Zoebo: Oh hell yeah. This is what I'm talking about.

Mike: Um… Zoebo?

Zoebo: Just relax lover boy. Let me handle this.

Zoebo grabs Mike's dick and shifts it up and down slowly, making him moan very deeply.

Zoebo: Fucking hell. Looks like that little princess of yours wasn't kidding.

Mike: (moans) Huh? You… you talk to Zoey?

Zoebo: (chuckles evilly) Seems like you weren't the only one with personalities now huh?

Zoebo then started to shift his hot rod faster, and it was making Mike squirm a bit.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Oh fuck!

Zoebo: (sexy giggles) You like that? You like that Italian boy?

Mike: (moans more) Ah! Yeah… I… Ah! I do!

Zoebo: Well you're gonna love this.

Zoebo quickly stuffs Mike's dick into her mouth, almost reaching down to her throat, earning a loud moan from Mike.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Oh fuck!

Zoebo: Mmm… mmm… so tasty… mmm…

Zoebo moved her head up to the middle then straight down as she starts to suck Mike's erection in a fast pace. Mike couldn't help but moan and hiss like a rattlesnake, and yet, he enjoys it more.

Mike: (moans more) Ah! Sss! Shit! Oh my god!

Zoebo: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Zoebo kept sucking his huge dick as Mike's moan became louder and louder. She stopped her sucking and stroke Mike's dick even harder and faster as she smirks sexually at Mike.

Zoebo: (evil giggles) You like that baby?

Mike: (moans) Oh yeah… I…

Zoebo quickly goes back to her sucking as Mike rubbed Zoebo's red ruby hair, holding his head back and moaning more louder.

Mike: (moans louder) Ah! Ngh! Fuck!

Zoebo: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

She soon started to go faster as she was sucking Mike's erect whole inside of her mouth, and she was enjoying every single second of it. Mike moaned even more until he felt something inside of him and screamed softly, which Zoebo felt but kept sucking.

Mike: (screams softly) Oh! Oh shit! I'm… I'm gonna cum! Fuck!

Zoebo: Mmm… mmm… cum… mmm… give me your cum…

She continues to suck him more harder and it was making Mike scream louder. That was when Mike couldn't hold it in anymore and led out a huge scream as he orgasmed into Zoebo's mouth.

Mike: (screams really loud) AH!

Mike came an enormous amount of his white water inside of Zoebo's mouth as she gave out a loud moan while sucking and swallowing all of it.

Zoebo: (moans loudly) Mmm… ah… so salty and sweet…

Mike: (moans very loudly) Mmm… oh fuck…

She then takes his cock out of his mouth, smirks up at Mike and shifts it more. Mike was breathing hard and moaning, but didn't dare to look down at Zoebo because he was still a bit nervous about her.

Zoebo: (evil giggles) What's the matter baby? You didn't like it?

Mike: (moans a little and breathing hard) Ah… no… I… I love it…

Zoebo: Good. (more evil giggles) Because now it's your turn.

Mike: Huh?

Zoebo quickly got up and sat onto Mike's lap and started to kiss him roughly. Mike still felt a little nervous about Zoebo, but he couldn't help it. He kissed her back roughly and they both just got it on. They had their lips locked together and continued to suck face like a bunch of wild animals. They finally stopped to take a breath and looked each other in the eyes, now more in love.

Zoebo: Mike…

Mike: Z… Zoebo…

Zoebo grabs Mike's right hand and put it on her left breast, and it made the tan boy blush deeply red.

Zoebo: You like my tits?

Mike: (blushes deeply red) Oh… um… y…yeah. They're… they're the perfect size.

Zoebo: Really? I know they're not that big but…

Mike: I don't care what size they are, I… I really love them.

Mike then grabs both of her breasts and gives them a gentle squeeze, making Zoebo moan softly.

Zoebo: (moans) Mike…

Mike: No matter who you are, whether it's Zoey or Zoebo, I love your breasts. They're soft and smooth, and I bet they'll still taste amazing.

Zoebo: (nervous chuckles) But um… I know you did it to that mystery girl… and that bitch with the big poofy hair… you don't think that their tits are better than mines?

Mike: Well I enjoyed theirs as well… (chuckles) But yours are still the best and I can't wait to taste them again.

Zoebo: (evil giggles) In that case…

Zoebo gets off of Mike's lap and pulls him up from the table, which he gives a confused look.

Mike: Huh? Zoebo?

Zoebo then lies down on the table and signals to Mike to come and pleasure her.

Zoebo: Come on baby. Come and suck my tits. They need you.

Mike just felt so much in his body from what he was seeing: his girlfriend (sort of) lying down on the table all nude, and giving a sexy but deadly pose with her breasts while the moonlight from the window shines onto her. Mike wanted to do so much to her, suck her breasts, taste her slit and of course, fuck her until oblivion.

Mike: Oh thank you god.

Mike gets on top of Zoebo and kisses her again, which she kisses him back as well. He then goes down and sucks on her soft peachy skin neck, making Zoebo moan in pleasure.

Zoebo: (moans in pleasure) Ah… oh my god… sss…

Mike continues to suck her neck softly as Zoebo bites her lip and moans more deeply.

Zoebo: (moans more deeply) Ngh… oh… oh…

Mike moves down slowly and started to lick Zoebo's left nipple in circles and uses his left hand to grope her right breast, and it made her squirm a little.

Zoebo: (moans and squirms) Ah! Oh shit! Oh my god! Yes!

Mike then starts to suck Zoebo's left breast hard, and it made her gasp in pleasure.

Zoebo: (gasps in pleasure) Ah! Fuck! Yes! That's it!

Zoebo bites her middle finger and moans very loudly, while her tan handsome lover continues to suck her left breast and twisting her right nipple.

Mike: Mmm… mmm… so good… mmm…

Zoebo: (moans more loudly) Ah! Yes! Don't stop! Keep sucking my tits! Fuck!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… I want to… mmm… keep going… mmm…

Zoebo couldn't stop moaning delightfully as Mike soon kept sucking both her breasts repeatedly, each time giving them the same amount of pleasure. Zoebo grabbed his spiky hair and pulls it softly, but Mike ignores it and continues to suck her breasts.

Zoebo: (moans more) Ah! Fuck! Yes! Yes!

Mike stops and looks up at Zoebo, giving her a soft smile and a quick grope on her left breast. Zoebo looks down at Mike and also gives a smile back.

Mike: How was that?

Zoebo: (moaning a little) Ah… just shut the fuck up and lick me…

Mike: Oh yes ma'am.

Mike gets onto his knees and spread Zoebo's legs, now seeing her delicious wet pink slit with some pubic hair. Zoebo then uses her left index and middle finger to open her slit for Mike, making him hungry for her pussy.

Zoebo: Come on baby. Give me your tongue. I want it inside me.

Mike took her command, but decided to tease her a bit by using his right index finger to slowly rub the inside of her pussy. It was making Zoebo squirm and yelp in pleasure. Mike finally stick his tongue inside of Zoebo's wet slit and licks the inside, making her moan in deep pleasure.

Zoebo: (moans in pleasure) Ah! Fuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkk!

Mike continues to lick her inside and Zoebo couldn't stop moaning loudly. Zoebo bites her lip hard and grabs Mike's spiky hair again and just moaned so much from Mike licking her pussy.

Zoebo: (moans more) Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! More! More!

Zoebo grabs both her breasts tightly and pulls them up so she can lick her own nipples while still moaning loudly as Mike now flick his tongue on her slit, enjoying more of her strawberry juice.

Zoebo: (moans more loudly) Mmm! Mmm! Fuck! Mmm! More! Mmm! Give me more! Mmm!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… strawberries… mmm…

Zoebo then puts her breasts together and she licks both her nipples, pleasuring herself more as Mike jams his tongue into her pussy and his middle finger into her ass at the same time. Zoebo screamed very loudly and grabs her breasts really hard.

Zoebo: (screams) AH! OH FUCK!

Mike starts to tonguefuck her pussy and fingerfuck her ass really fast, making Zoebo scream and moan really loud in pleasure.

Zoebo: (screams and moans loudly) AH! AH! SHIT! SHIT! YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Mike continues to… (well, you know) Zoebo more harder and faster and it was making her scream more and more, and a little bit of time later, she was at her climax of cumming.

Zoebo: (screams more) NGH! MIKE! I'M…! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… mmm… I want your cum…

Mike opens his mouth near Zoebo's pussy and jams his middle finger hard and deep into her ass completely, as she screams out so loudly and released her strawberry liquid all over Mike's face. Mike sucks all her delicious cum, making her little hole dry clean. Zoebo was shivering like crazy, but still enjoyed all of it. Mike got onto his feet and gets on top of Zoebo and kisses her again. Zoebo kisses him back except she pushes her lips against his with more force.

Mike: Mmm… Zoebo…

Zoebo: Mmm… Mike…

Zoebo then pushes Mike back with so much force that he almost fell on the floor, which surprised Mike from her increase of strength.

Mike: Whoa! Hey!

Zoebo got up, turns around and bends over onto the dinner table. She looks back at Mike, gives him a sexy smirk and shakes her ass at Mike. It was making Mike want to fuck her so hard in the ass.

Zoebo: Come on Mike! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can! Don't hold back! Make me numb!

Mike: Oh fuck yeah!

Mike grins, quickly grabbed her hips and without hesitation, sticks his hot rod inside of Zoebo's tight ass. It made Zoebo scream and gasp in pleasure and Mike got a bit scared from her reaction.

Mike: Whoa! Hey are you okay?

Zoebo: (moans a little) Ngh… lover boy… I'm already loving it…

Zoebo looks back at Mike and grabs his chin, giving a loving smirk and a kiss to Mike's lips, making him smile and blush.

Zoebo: Don't worry about me… just fuck me with all you've got okay?

Mike: Okay baby. Get ready baby.

Zoebo: I already am.

Mike starts to fuck Zoebo's ass very hard which was making both moan and groan in pleasure. Mike was loving his dick inside of his red-haired lover's tight hot ass and Zoebo was loving her deep tan spiky haired boyfriend fucking her.

Zoebo: (moans and groans in pleasure) Oh god Mike! This is so fucking amazing! Please don't stop baby!

Mike: (moans and groans in pleasure) Ngh! Ah! I ain't baby! Fuck! You're so tight!

Mike kept ramming her ass so freaking hard that he didn't want to stop, but instead increased his speed to super fast and hard and Zoebo bit her lip hard and moaned more loudly.

Zoebo: (moans very loudly) Ah! Yes! Yes! More! More! Fuck me more lover boy!

Mike: (moans very loudly) Sss! Fuck! Yes! Oh Zoebo!

Zoebo: (moans more) Ah! Come on baby! You can do better than that!

Mike: (moans more) Ngh! Oh I'll show you better!

Mike started to plow his girl's sweet tight ass with so much force and speed as, Zoebo screamed loudly in pleasure as she groped her right breast hard.

Zoebo: (screams loudly in pleasure) Yes! This feels so fucking good! Come on! Wreck me more!

Mike: (moans louder) Yes my love! Ah!

Zoebo's body started to twitch from Mike ramming her ass extremely hard and fast, but she didn't care. She was loving every single second of her tan lover screwing her so much. Mike couldn't stop wrecking Zoebo's tight ass as he soon felt a buildup in his erection as he was now close to cumming hard. Same goes for Zoebo from her wet pink pussy. They both screamed really loud in pleasure that it can almost be heard from outside.

Mike: (screams really loud) _Oh il mio cazzo! Sto gottando cazzo!_

Zoebo: (screams really loud) Ah! Ngh! What?! What the fuck does that mean?! Ah!

Mike: (screams more) I'm gonna fucking cum! Ah!

Zoebo: (screams more) Oh! Oh! Me too! Don't cum in my ass though!

Mike: Huh?! You don't want me…! Ngh! To cum into you?! Fuck!

Zoebo: Yeah! Ah! Ah! I know your girlfriend… Oh! Is pregnant! Sss!

Mike: Ngh! So?! I want more to add cum into you! Ah!

Zoebo: We have too much! Just don't please?! Fuck!

Mike: Okay then! I'll…! AH!

Mike quickly pulls out his penis out of Zoebo's ass and both screamed seriously loud as Mike squirt out his hot white liquid onto Zoebo's butt and back and Zoebo cums out of her pussy and onto the floor and table. Mike and Zoebo both stopped cumming and looked at each other with loving smiles. They were breathing hard and blushing really red.

Mike: (breathing hard and moaning) Oh Zoebo…

Zoebo: (breathing hard and moaning) Oh Mike…

A little while later, the couple was on the couch as Mike was sitting down and Zoebo was riding on his still long and hard dick, cowgirl style. Mike moves his dick in and out of her pussy repeatedly really fast and hard, earning loud sexy moans from Zoebo.

Zoebo: (moans really loud) Mmm! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me more!

Mike: (moans really loud) Ah! Oh baby you're amazing!

Zoebo: (moans and laughs) Ha! Ha! You're damn right I am! Ah!

Mike sucks her breasts again while still fucking her pussy with the same force and speed from earlier and Zoebo couldn't help but scream and moan more from so much desire she was feeling in her body.

Zoebo: (screams and moans) Ah! Ah! Yes! Suck my tits more! Fuck me more!

Mike: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… mmm… so perfect… mmm…

Zoebo decided to return the favor by rubbing her lover's rock-hard chest and moving herself up and down on Mike's dick with more speed. They looked at each other, still fucking, grinned sexually, and kissed really hard and deep.

Zoebo: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh god! Mike! More! More! Give me more!

Mike: (moans and screams) Ngh! Shit you're still tight baby! I love it more!

Zoebo: (sexy laugh) Oh Mike! Ooh! Oh fuck! Do you love me?!

Mike: (moans more) Huh?! What?!

Zoebo: (screams more) Ah! I said do you love me?!

Mike: (screams loudly) Mmm! Yes I fucking love you!

Zoebo: Do you love me?!

Mike: Yes I love you so much!

Zoebo: Do you love Zoey?!

Mike: Yes! I love Zoey!

Zoebo: Do you wanna fuck me and Zoey?! Ah! Tell me!

Mike: Yes! I wanna fuck you both so much!

Zoebo: Then give us what you've got! Cum in me this time! Fill me up!

Mike: Oh hell yeah!

Mike's erection was building up, and he was close to cumming into Zoebo's wet pussy. Because of how much her pussy is being struck, she is close to spreading her strawberry juices out of her slit.

Mike: Ah! Zoebo! I'm close! Are you ready?!

Zoey: Do it Mike! I'm close too! Cum in me already! Fuck me like you mean it!

Mike: Ah! I love you so much Zoebo!

Zoey: Ah! I know! Just shut up and... MIKE!

Mike: AH!

The couple screamed out their souls and came hard on each other, with Mike's white semen going deep into Zoebo's pussy and Zoey's sweet nectar spreads onto Mike's erection. They both hugged each other tightly, moaned deeply and tried to calm their breaths down. In a couple of seconds, they finally separated but Zoebo groaned in pain and felt like she had a headache.

Zoebo: (groans in pain) Ngh… ow… what…?

Zoebo gasp loudly for a second and started taking deep breaths, but as soon as she started to speak…

?: Huh? W… what happened?

Her sweet and innocent voice, it only meant one thing…

Zoey: M… Mike?

Yes, Zoey was back. It seems Zoebo was out of energy from her mad passionate sex with Mike and because of that, brought Zoey back to control. Zoey looked down, seeing that she was bare nude and Mike's dick still inside her and gasp in surprised along with deep blushed in her cheeks.

Zoey: Oh my god! Did we do it again? Agh! Damn it Zoebo! Listen Mike I'm sorry if I, or Zoebo, was rough on you but…

Zoey looks up at Mike, but hysterically, Mike fell asleep; possibly from fucking every single girl today from Anne Maria to Dawn and now Zoebo/Zoey. Zoey was a bit scared, but giggles softly because she knew that he enjoyed his time with her alternate sexual personality, Zeobo (nicknamed Commando Zoey). She gives him a light kiss on his right cheek and blushes really red. I'm sorry but Zoey is just so cute when she blushes.

Zoey: (giggles and blushes) Mmm… oh Mike… I know you came into me again, but I don't care. I want us to have more kids with you.

Zoey then hugs Mike softly as she puts her head onto his hard toned chest and smiles cutely. She closes her eyes and sighs in love.

Zoey: I love you Mike. Let's stay together forever. Mmm…

After about a couple of minutes of silence and love in the air, there was a couple of knocks on the door. Zoey opens her eyes and looks at the door, confused on who would be knocking at this time at night.

Zoey: (groans in annoyance) Ugh… who could that possibly be?

She slowly and quietly got off of Mike, making sure that she doesn't wake him up.

Zoey: (whispers and giggles) Don't worry honey. There'll be more soon.

Zoey walks to the door, not caring that she is still naked, and opens it. What she saw who was in front of her gave her a surprised look but then smirks sexually.

Zoey: Oh! (giggles sexually) Hello… Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) Hello Red.

[To be continued…]

(Damn that was so hot and mad! Anyways, Anne Maria came for a visit at around midnight and now it's between her and Zoey. We got more lesbian love on the way. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for Part 5: Don't Wake Him Up! Don't forget to follow and review! Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Wake Him Up

**Down and Dirty (Part 5): Don't Wake Him Up**

(Previously: Thanks to Zoey's alternate sexual personality, Zoebo, Mike fell asleep from not only fucking Zoebo, but all hot three girls on the same day. However, a certain Jersey girl comes to visit and starts to conversate with Zoey. Ready for some mad lesbian action? I know you are. It's time for Down and Dirty Part 5: Don't Wake Him Up!)

Zoey: Oh! (giggles sexually) Hello… Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) Hello Red.

Oh boy this is getting good. Zoey was amazed that Anne Maria was standing at her front door with a dark pink purse on her shoulders, but then things start to go a little bit *ahem* awkward. Anne Maria looks at Zoey up and down and bites her lip sexually and blushes really red. Zoey notices that she was still naked and Anne Maria looked like she was admiring her but didn't care.

Anne Maria: Oh um… (blushes more and giggles) Sorry was I interrupting something?

Zoey: Oh well, nothing much. Just… uh…

Anne Maria: Well um… you're looking really… nice tonight?

Zoey: Oh um… (giggles and blushes red) Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself.

Anne Maria: Oh thank you. It's nothing much just… you know…

Zoey: But um… what are you doing here?

Anne Maria: Yeah um… I know it's late but I… you know… just want to visit you two fellas. That's all.

Zoey: Ah okay. It's weird to be here at night… but… it's fine I guess. (giggles cutely)

They both looked away for a few moments, grinning sexually and hiding their blushing from each other. But Anne Maria did wipe off the war paint from Zoey's cheeks and took off the headband from her head.

Zoey: Hey!

Anne Maria: What up with that get-up? You going to war or something?

Zoey: Oh well, it's kind of a long story. I don't want to talk about it now.

Anne Maria: Ah alright. That's… cool, I guess.

Zoey: (blushes a little) Oh… y…yeah. It is.

Zoey then quickly holds Anne Maria's hand tightly, which did surprise her.

Anne Maria: What?! What're you…?!

Zoey puts her right hand on Anne Maria's mouth to quiet her down because Mike was still sleeping on the couch.

Zoey: (whispers) Shh! Don't make too much noise!

Anne Maria tried to speak, but Zoey's hand was still covering her mouth.

Zoey: Look, I need you to stay quiet. I… Close your eyes.

Anne Maria raised her eyebrow in confusion and once again tried to speak, but again, Zoey's hand, still on her mouth. Zoey then puts her right hand down so she lets Anne Maria speak.

Anne Maria: (whispers) Huh? What are you doing Red?

Zoey: (whispers) Trust me. Close your eyes. I'll take you to our room okay?

Anne Maria: (whispers) Um… okay? What about Mike?

Zoey: (whispers) Don't worry about him. Please?

Anne Maria still seemed confused, but decided to follow Zoey's direction away.

Anne Maria: (sighs and whispers) Alright fine.

Since Zoey was holding Anne Maria's right hand, she uses her left hand to cover her eyes.

Zoey: (whispers) Okay. Thank you. Stay with me.

Anne Maria: (whispers) Whoo. Okay. Lead the way Red.

Anne Maria keeps her eyes closed as Zoey quietly takes her to her and Mike's room while, of course, trying not to wake up Zoey's hot spiky haired boyfriend. However, Anne Maria tried to take a peek on what was in the living room, but Zoey quickly noticed and got annoyed.

Zoey: (whispers) Hey! No peeking!

Anne Maria: (whispers and groans in annoyance) Ugh… fine. Sorry.

Zoey and Anne Maria finally make it to the room and they both sit down next to each other on the bed as Zoey lets go of Anne Maria's hand.

Zoey: Okay, you can look now.

Anne Maria takes her hand out of her eyes and looks around, liking how Zoey and Mike's room looks. Zoey quickly gets up and closes the door so her and Anne Maria can be alone in the room.

Anne Maria: Wow girl! You and Mike really are living aren't ya?

Zoey sits back down next to Anne Maria, and they both start a nice conversation.

Zoey: Oh thanks! I'm really happy that me and Mike are living together. He's a really nice and wonderful guy!

Anne Maria: That's great Red! I'm happy for you too. Well, sorta…

Anne Maria looks away, feeling a little sad and upset. Zoey notices her reaction and rubs her back softly, feeling a little bad for her.

Zoey: Let me guess, you still miss Vito?

Anne Maria: Kinda. I just… I tried dating other handsome guys back at the studio, but none of them are like Vito. Vito is so hot and bad, and I really want him badly. But now he's gone… (sniffs)

Zoey: Aww. I'm sorry Anne Maria. But I mean, you did it with Mike, right? Didn't you like it?

Anne Maria: Yeah, I did! I loved it! It was the best sex I've ever had in my life! But, I only wish it lasted forever… but he belongs to you and I don't want to take him away from you. (sniffs)

Anne Maria started to cry a little as tears started to flow from her eyes to her cheeks. Zoey didn't want her to cry so she caresses Anne Maria's cheeks and looks at her into her deep brown eyes. Anne Maria looks back, but blushes deeply red because Zoey was close to her face.

Zoey: Look, I'm really sorry about Vito. I am really, but that doesn't mean you should give up. I know there's probably someone out there you're looking for. It might take some time, but I know it will happen. You're not a bad person. You're a wonderful person.

Anne Maria: (sniffs and cries a little) R… really? But… in Revenge of the Island… I… I treated you like shit! I tried to break your heart and take Mike away from you! I'm not a wonderful person. I'm not even a good person. I'm just… a bitch! A slut!

Zoey: Shh! No you're not! You're a good person! I understand why you did that. I'm still annoyed and upset about that, but that doesn't mean I hate you. You just needed some love in your life and I'm not mad at you. Look, me and you are sworn rivals, I guess, but that is what television looks at us. We may have some difference, but we both don't really hate each other, right?

Anne Maria: (sniffs) I… I guess.

Zoey: I know what I saw on Total Drama was not the real you. You are a good person and you'll find love one day.

Anne Maria started to grow a smile on her face, and so does Zoey, as she wipes the tears off of Anne Maria's cheeks.

Anne Maria: R… really? You mean that?

Zoey: Absolutely. Trust me, there's someone in this world that I know it's the one you're looking for.

Anne Maria: T… thank you Re… I mean… (sniffs) Zoey. Thank you for giving me hope.

Zoey: No problem. (giggles) Anything to help.

Zoey lets go of Anne Maria's cheeks and holds her hands. Anne Maria smiles at Zoey and blushes a little, while Zoey smiles back and giggles more.

Anne Maria: (giggles a little) Hey, I do have to ask you.

Zoey: Oh really? What is it?

Anne Maria: About… earlier… why did you want me to distract Mike?

Zoey gasped in embarrass and looks away, nervous and hiding her deep red blushes on her cheeks.

Anne Maria: Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask about that.

Zoey knew she had to tell the truth, so she looks at Anne Maria, showing her deep red blushes. Anne Maria looks back at her with more blushes in her cheeks.

Zoey: No. It's okay. I… I don't know… I guess I just wanted some… alone time with Dawn.

Anne Maria: That mystery girl, huh? I can tell from the message you sent me that you two were having a hell of a time.

Zoey: (giggles) Yeah we were. I mean, I know I love Mike very much. We are going to have children soon.

Anne Maria: Wow! That's great to hear!

Zoey: I know, right?! And now… I really love Dawn too. She was my best friend, but she's like my girlfriend now. You know, in a lovey dovey way.

Anne Maria: Oh I understand, and you really love her so much.

Zoey: I do, just as much as I love Mike.

Anne Maria: But I mean, sex with both of them? How the hell did that happen?

Zoey: Well, it's kind of a long story, but I guess my hormones went crazy with Mike so we had so much sex. Then we did a threesome with Dawn in the woods last week and it was so hot. (blushes really red)

Anne Maria: (blushes really red) Whoa really? Um… that does sound hot. Then, you did your time with that mystery girl?

Zoey: Y…yeah… then I wanted to spend time with her more so I contacted you to take care of Mike since you both did work at the movie studio.

Anne Maria: And you wanted me to have sex with him so you can do it more with that mystery girl?

Zoey: Yeah (giggles) then Dawn wanted her chance with Mike at the same place where we did our threesome.

Anne Maria: Wow! Really?!

Zoey: And I guess I kinda went a little out of control and gave too much to Mike when he came back home. (giggles more)

Anne Maria: So he's sleeping in the living room? (laughs) Wow, that's so crazy. Mike is one lucky guy.

Zoey: Yep, that's what he said.

Both girls laughed hard from what Zoey said for a few moments. They both then stopped for a second to realize that they shouldn't make noise or Mike will wake up. They laughed again, but more quietly.

Zoey: (laughs quietly) But I mean, I guess my hormones are just getting silly. I never thought that I would be a bisexual.

Anne Maria: (laughs quietly) Me too. I'm really surprised by that. But…

Anne Maria holds both Zoey's hands and looks into her dark hazel eyes, as Zoey was a bit nervous.

Zoey: Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Is there anyone else that you really love?

Zoey blushes embarrassingly red from what Anne Maria asked her, but Anne Maria got more closer to her as she was close to Zoey's face.

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) Well, do you?

Zoey: Well… um…

Both girls were blushing more deep red as they got a little closer as both of their lips were almost connected.

Zoey: I know a certain someone who is really hot and beautiful…

Anne Maria: Ooh… really? Who is that certain someone?

Zoey: Well, she is a girl.

Anne Maria: A girl hmm?

Zoey: She has nice poofy hair, a beautiful smile, and…

Zoey looks down at Anne Maria's breasts hungrily and licks her lips sexually. Anne Maria notices but lets her admire her breasts.

Zoey: Wonderful breasts.

Anne Maria: (sexual giggles) Hmm… you're looking at my tits?

Zoey: Y… yeah. They look… so big and juicy. But…

Zoey looks back at Anne Maria and smirks sexually at her.

Zoey: What about you? Is there someone you're in love with?

Anne Maria: Oh! (giggles) Well, there is a girl too.

Zoey: Really? Who is she?

Anne Maria: Well, she has really nice red hair, very beautiful and…

Anne Maria looks down at Zoey's naked body with bare B-Cupped size breasts and wet pussy with a bit of pubic hair and bites her lips sexually.

Anne Maria: Naked…

Zoey giggles sexually and caresses Anne Maria's cheeks so they both look into each other's beautiful eyes. Zoey puts Anne Maria's arms around her back and she puts her arms on Anne Maria's shoulders. Now it's time for the best part…

Zoey: Just kiss me.

Anne Maria: O… okay.

Anne Maria and Zoey immediately locked their lips together, kissing each other roughly but very passionately and slowly. Anne Maria then added her tongue to their kiss as she played with Zoey's. They both moaned in between their kisses and a bit of saliva were spilling out of their mouths.

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… mmm… Anne Maria… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans) Mmm… mmm… Zoey… mmm…

Both girls continued to kiss roughly for a couple of seconds until they finally broke off, taking a breath and smiling at each other.

Zoey: (breathes and giggles) Wow… that was…

Anne Maria: (breathes and giggles) So amazing…

Zoey: (blushes really red) Y… yeah.

Anne Maria: (blushes really red) Let's do it again.

Zoey: O… okay baby.

Both girls smirk sexually at each other as Anne Maria holds Zoey's face and kissed her very deeply and roughly, which made Zoey kiss her back with the same amount of strength. They kissed more and more as Anne Maria loved the taste of Zoey's red cherry lips and Zoey loved the taste of Anne Maria's pink raspberry lips. They use their tongues to fight for control, with their saliva mixing together and leaking out of their mouths. Zoey curves her head to the left side, deepening their rough kiss as she soon returned it by adding her tongue into Anne Maria's mouth. Just as soon as they continue to kiss a lot more, Anne Maria uses her left hand to grope Zoey's right bare breast, making her gasp in pleasure.

Zoey: (gasps in pleasure) Ah! Mmm…

They both stopped kissing for a moment as they looked at Anne Maria's hand on Zoey's right breast and blushed really red.

Zoey: (giggles softly) H… how are they?

Anne Maria then puts both her hands on Zoey's bare breasts and squeezes them softly, making the red head moan very passionately.

Anne Maria: Holy… shit… they're so soft…

Zoey: (moans a little) Mmm… (giggles cutely) Thank you. Do you wanna keep feeling them?

Anne Maria: You don't need to ask girl.

Anne Maria gives Zoey's breasts another squeeze, earning another soft moan from her.

Zoey: (moans softly) Ngh… you like them Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Y…yeah. They're like… the perfect size.

Zoey: (giggles cutely) Really? Well, do you want to taste them?

Anne Maria: So badly baby. But I wanna do this first…

Zoey: Huh? What do you…?

Before Zoey finished her question, Anne Maria instantly puts her face in between Zoey's breasts. Zoey gave out a shocking gasp and a little moan as she looked down at Anne Maria and was astounded from her approach.

Zoey: (moans) Ah… Anne Maria? What are you doing?

Anne Maria: Mmm… I wanna feel them more. They're so goddamn soft.

Zoey: Ah… oh Anne Maria… (giggles)

Anne Maria started to smell Zoey's breasts a little and Zoey was a little weirded out from what she was doing, but that doesn't mean she's not enjoying it (she is enjoying it *wink* *wink*).

Zoey: (giggles cutely) Anne Maria?

Anne Maria stops what she was doing to look up at Zoey with a loving smile.

Anne Maria: Oh, yeah?

Zoey: I… This is kinda weird, but what do they smell like?

Anne Maria: (giggles) Well… they smell like love and strawberries. Is that some kind of new perfume you're using?

Zoey: (giggles) Actually yeah. I'm surprised that you've noticed. You like it?

Anne Maria: Like it? I love it baby!

Zoey: Ooh! (giggles more) Well, do they taste like strawberries?

Zoey gives Anne Maria a sexual smirk as Anne Maria does the same to her.

Anne Maria: Well, let's find out.

Anne Maria starts to lick Zoey's left nipple slowly as Zoey bites her lip deeply and moans lightly.

Zoey: (moans lightly) Ah! Oh god… ooh…

Anne Maria continues to swirl her tongue around Zoey's nipple, making it hard and earning very soft moans from the red head. Zoey rubs the tan girl's poofy hair as she enjoys her lover pleasuring her wonderful breasts.

Zoey: (moans more) Mmm… yes… yes… don't stop… keep going…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… your tits… mmm… so good… mmm…

Anne Maria then started to lick and swirl her tongue on Zoey's right breast, giving it the same amount of pleasure as the other. Zoey continues to moan more and felt her heart beating fast, enjoying her moment with Anne Maria.

Zoey: (moans) Ah… oh… mmm… oh my god that feels so good… mmm…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Soon, Anne Maria started to suck Zoey's right breast whole, giving the beautiful red-haired girl to moan very loudly. Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough for Mike to hear it from the living room. Zoey bites her left index finger and moans more as Anne Maria now sucks her left breast soft then hard.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ooh… ohhhhhhhh… oh Anne Maria…

Zoey bites her lip hard and moans more loudly while Anne Maria kept sucking both her breasts back and forth every couple of seconds.

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ah… ah… oh… ah…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… mmm… Zoey… mmm…

Anne Maria stops her sucking as she looks up at Zoey and gives her a smile. Zoey looks down at Anne Maria and does the same. They both blush very red as Zoey grabs Anne Maria's cheeks and kisses her softly. Anne Maria grabs Zoey's cheeks and kisses her back.

Zoey: Mmm… Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: Mmm… Zoey…

They broke off the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, falling in love more.

Anne Maria: How was that baby?

Zoey: Oh that felt so good.

Anne Maria: (sexy chuckles) I'm just getting started. Would you mind lying down and spreading your legs for me please?

Zoey: As you wish love.

Zoey lies down and giggles a little, Anne Maria drops her purse on the floor and gets down on her knees. Anne Maria gets in front of Zoey as the beautiful red head spreads her legs, revealing her wet pink clitoris with a bit of red pubic hair to the hot tan girl. Anne Maria gets near Zoey's pussy and using her right index and middle finger to open Zoey's slit.

Anne Maria: Mmm… oh my god. You look so tender and delicious.

Zoey: Oh… well thank you. (giggles)

Anne Maria: Hmm… oh and what's that? I see a little bit of white liquid in there.

Zoey: Really? Wow, Mike really did fuck me so hard and came so much into me. He's so amazing.

Anne Maria: (giggles) I can tell. Mmm… he really did fuck you so hard. I know he fucked me so hard and… ooh… it felt like heaven.

Zoey: Same here. (shivers a little) Oh his dick was so long and hard.

Anne Maria: I know right? Ooh! Mmm… and you haven't shaved in a while huh?

Zoey: Hey! Well, I guess because Mike really likes it but what about you?

Anne Maria: Girl, I'm crazy for it either way!

Zoey: Oh really? Well are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna clean me up?

Anne Maria: Ooh you naughty gal. You don't need to ask twice.

Anne Maria started to give it some pleasure as she licked Zoey's clitoris and eat it slowly yet zealously. Zoey screamed softly as she grabs the bedsheets very tightly.

Zoey: (screams softly) Ah! Oh! Oh fuck! Yes!

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… I love strawberries… mmm… mmm… oh… mmm…

Zoey screamed more and more softly as Anne Maria kept eating her out more badly, tasting the red head's strawberry flavored slit.

Zoey: (screams more) Ngh! Ah! Fuck! Keep licking me! Eat me out more!

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… don't be… mmm… too loud… mmm…

Zoey: (screams more softly) Ah! I'm sorry! It just feels so good! Ah!

Anne Maria now licked Zoey's inner walls more faster and deeper, making Zoey squirm and moan very loudly. She grabs Anne Maria's poofy hair tightly as her lover continues to lick her wet slit. Usually, Anne Maria would get pissed if someone messes with her hair, but she didn't care because she loved Zoey too much but rather she enjoys it.

Zoey: (screams more) Ah! Ah! Fuck! Eat me more! Stick more of your tongue in me! Mmm!

Anne Maria takes Zoey's request and she starts to tonguefuck her fast and deep. This was making Zoey moan very loudly and grope both her breasts hard.

Zoey: (moans very loudly) Ah! Ngh! Mmm! More! More!

Zoey then pulls her breasts up and licks both her hard nipples while still moaning and screaming passionately. Anne Maria continues to tonguefuck her and tasted a bit of Mike's cum that was still left in Zoey's pussy.

Zoey: (moans and screams passionately) Ah! Oh baby! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… go ahead… mmm… don't be… mmm… too loud though… mmm…

Zoey continues to moan and scream more as Anne Maria gave a small soft bite to her clitoris, making the beautiful red-head scream softly.

Zoey: (screams softly) Anne Maria!

Zoey shrieked as she unexpectedly exploded her sweet juices all over Anne Maria's face. Anne Maria stops biting Zoey's clitoris and licked her lips filled with Zoey's cum as she looks at her and grins sexually. She takes all of Zoey's nectar from her face and eats all of it, enjoying the loving taste of strawberries. Zoey, however, was trying to catch her break and sits up, looking down at Anne Maria eating more of her cum and smiles lovingly.

Zoey: (breathing hard and giggles) Mmm… you like my cum?

Anne Maria: Mmm… oh baby I love the taste! Mmm… strawberries…

Anne Maria then gets up and gives Zoey a quick kiss, which her lips were still filled with Zoey's strawberry liquid. Both lick their lips together and ate all of Zoey's leftover cum.

Anne Maria: Mmm… how was that Zoey?

Zoey: Mmm… so amazing… and it tastes really hot…

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) That's good. You love my tonguefucking?

Zoey: The best baby. It felt so good.

Anne Maria: You bet your ass it was. (chuckles sexually) Well, I'm not done yet.

Zoey: Hmm? What do you mean?

Anne Maria: (giggles more sexually) You'll see baby.

Anne Maria rubs Zoey's thighs slowly and teases her a little, making Zoey a little nervous, but more enjoying it.

Anne Maria: I'm gonna strip dance for you honey. Do you want that?

Those words shocked Zoey and made her blush deeply red, and as much as how crazy that sounds, she didn't want to deny the offer.

Zoey: (blushes deeply red) Oh god yes.

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) Well sit tight and relax. The music is still going and I'm feeling the vibe. Are you ready?

Zoey: More than ready Anne Maria. Oh my god…

Anne Maria: Great. Now, enjoy the show.

Anne Maria moves back slowly and smirks at Zoey and started dance sexually in front of her. She moves her body around slowly and rubs her poofy hair softy and Zoey felt like she was getting goosebumps, but she was indeed enjoying the view. Anne Maria continues to dance as she shakes her hips slowly, grabbing her shoulders and closing her eyes softly. Zoey was enjoying the view more as she uses her right hand to rub her wet pussy slowly and moan a bit. Anne Maria continues to sexually dance until soon, she turns around and bends over, twerking to Zoey a little. Zoey loved looking at Anne Maria's ass shaking that she bit her lips and continues to masturbate faster, moaning softly.

Anne Maria: Ah… (giggles) You enjoying it baby?

Zoey: (moans more) Ah… yeah… keep going… I want your ass badly.

Anne Maria: Relax honey. You will soon.

Anne Maria then moves back a little and lands her ass on Zoey's lap, which does stop her masturbation but she just couldn't help but just admire Anne Maria's ass so much.

Anne Maria: Come on baby, touch my ass.

Zoey: It looks so big… oh yes…

Zoey grabs Anne Maria's ass softly, which made the deep tan hottie moan very deeply and enjoy it.

Zoey: Oh my god… this… this is amazing… you have an amazing ass…

Anne Maria: (moans and giggles sexually) Mmm… thank you… mmm…

Zoey: I… Anne Maria…

Anne Maria turns around and puts her right index finger on Zoey's lips, making the red head quiet but blush lovingly. Anne Maria gives her a sexy smirk and rubs Zoey's right breast a little with her left hand.

Anne Maria: (giggles more) You know, I told Mike this before. You wanna know what I told him?

Zoey couldn't answer because Anne Maria's finger on her lips, but did nodded to answer her question. Anne Maria smirks more and goes closer to Zoey's ear and whispers in her ear.

Anne Maria: (whispers) I'm not wearing a bra and any panties.

That made Zoey blush redder like her hair and it made her hormones go over the limit. Anne Maria drops her finger to let Zoey speak, but she doesn't say anything as she was stoned in love and her jaw dropped looking at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) I can tell you're surprised. Are you ready?

Zoey was still stoned, but she did give a nod. Anne Maria then grabs the waist of her jeans and dances a bit, teasing Zoey and making her masturbate again but more faster.

Anne Maria: (giggles more) Come on baby. Do you want it?

Zoey: (moans a little) Ngh… just fucking take it off! I love you Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: Ooh that's a surprise. But I love you too Zoey. I'm all yours tonight.

Anne Maria turns around and, by an unexpected surprise, she pulls down her jeans all the way and takes them off, showing her big bare tan ass to Zoey. The red head went crazy and masturbates more faster and moans more louder. Anne Maria looks back at Zoey and smirk, knowing that Zoey was under her control.

Zoey: (moans louder) Ah! Ah! Oh your ass looks amazing! Oh god! Don't stop!

Anne Maria: (giggles sexually) I don't plan on stopping honey.

Anne Maria reaches to her back to unzip her blouse and slowly takes it off, covering her breasts. Zoey couldn't stand being teased any longer; she wanted to pleasure Anne Maria so badly based on her beautiful and sexy body. Zoey couldn't stop masturbating as she literally was close to cumming hard again, but tries to hold it in. Anne Maria looks back at Zoey again, and drops her arms.

Anne Maria: Oh Zoey…

Zoey: (moans more) Ah! Ah! H… huh?

This moment stopped Zoey's masturbation and what the red head saw almost gave her a massive nosebleed; Anne Maria turned around and showed Zoey her fully nude body. Her big and juicy bare D-Cup breasts with dark tan nipples, her wonderful lickable hips, her silky legs and of course, her wet pink pussy with a bit of pubic hair. Zoey was just shocked and fell more in love with Anne Maria. Anne Maria smirks at Zoey and poses sexually for her, showing more of her naked bare body.

Anne Maria: Well Zoey, what do you think? What score would you give me?

Zoey: I… I'd smash… totally broke my scale…

Anne Maria: (giggles) Really? Mmm… I know you want my body, just as bad as I want more of yours.

Zoey: I.. I… I…

Anne Maria looks down at Zoey's right hand on her own pussy and chuckles, realizing that Zoey was close to spreading her liquid.

Anne Maria: What are you waiting for honey?

Zoey: Huh? What?

Anne Maria: Are you gonna keep going? Come on, spray it on me!

Zoey: Wait, you want me to cum all over you?

Anne Maria: Why not? It would be so hot, don't you think?

Zoey: Y… yeah, it would be. But I need some help.

Anne Maria: No problem.

Anne Maria then started to dance again sexually, touching all over her body and ass. Zoey was enjoying the sight and starts to masturbate again, going more faster and moaning very loudly. Anne Maria decided to moan while dancing to help Zoey masturbate more.

Anne Maria: (moans) Ah… come on… do you want me? Do you want my body?

Zoey: (moans very loudly) Ah! Ngh! Yes! I want you so badly!

Anne Maria: (moans more) Mmm… do you love me? Just as much as Mike?

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ssss! Yes! Yes! I love you both so much!

Zoey soon goes more faster and squirms a little, which was a sign that she was going to explode. Anne Maria grabs both her big breasts and rubs them slowly, teasing Zoey more. At this point, Zoey was going to scream and cum hard on Anne Maria's sexy body.

Anne Maria: (moans) Ah… cum Zoey. Give it all you've got.

Zoey: (screams softly) Yes my love! Fuck! Ahhhhh!

Zoey literally came hard and sprayed over Anne Maria's body; her breasts and stomach were filled with nothing but Zoey's strawberry juices. Zoey stopped and lied down on the bed, moaning loudly and breathing hard from cumming so much. Anne Maria looks all over her body and was satisfied that she was filled with Zoey's cum.

Anne Maria: Oh yes… mmm… you came so much girl.

Zoey: (moans and breathing hard) Ah… ooh… I'm sorry… I just couldn't hold it in…

Anne Maria: (giggles cutely) Don't apologize. I loved it. Mmm… now can you do me a favor?

Zoey: Y… yeah?

Anne Maria lies down on the bed softly next to Zoey and looks at her in love and Zoey does the same to her. She then picks up some of Zoey's strawberry cum from her breasts with her right index finger and licks all of it. It made Zoey blush very deeply and hungry for Anne Maria's sexy body.

Anne Maria: Do you mind cleaning me up? I can't taste all of your cum all by myself.

Zoey: Oh yes please.

Zoey quickly sat up and goes down on Anne Maria and starts to lick some of her cum from Anne Maria's stomach. It was making the hot tan girl moan softly and rubs Zoey's ruby red hair slowly.

Anne Maria: (moans softly) Mmm… yeah… just like that… mmm… that feels so good…

Zoey continues to lick over Anne Maria's stomach, picking up more of her cum and swallowing it. Anne Maria rubs more of Zoey's hair and moans more.

Anne Maria: (moans more) Ah… yes… mmm… you like tasting your own juice?

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… yeah… mmm… taste so… mmm… good…

Zoey finishes with Anne Maria's stomach and immediately to her breasts and starts to clean them up. She licks over Anne Maria's left nipple slowly as it had a splat of cum on it. Anne Maria couldn't stop moaning and bites her lip hard, almost making it bleed a little.

Anne Maria: (moans a lot more) Ah… ngh… yes… lick my tits… mmm… taste them more…

Zoey cleans all the cum from it, but she didn't stop licking Anne Maria's breast. Instead, she started to suck her left breast whole. Anne Maria moaned very deeply and bit her lip more, loving her red-haired girlfriend sucking on her left breast.

Anne Maria: (moans very deeply) Ooh… oh Zoey… that feels so good… mmm… don't stop…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… so good… mmm… I love your breasts… mmm… they're so big… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans) Yes… keep going… suck my tits more…

Zoey then moves to Anne Maria's right breast and licks her nipple slowly, also filled with cum. Anne Maria continues to moan more and uses her left hand to go down to her pussy and masturbate a little to be pleasured more.

Anne Maria: (moans more and more) Ah… yes… more… more… lick me up…

Once again, Zoey finishes all the cum from Anne Maria's right breast and just like the left one, she started sucking it whole. Anne Maria was moaning loudly and continues to masturbate more.

Anne Maria: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! Suck my girls more! Oh fuck yes!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… mmm… so good… mmm…

Zoey noticed that Anne Maria was masturbating while she was sucking her breasts; so she decided to do double work and moves Anne Maria's hand out of the way and uses her right hand to help her masturbate more while sucking both her breasts repeatedly every 15 seconds each. Anne Maria felt like she was on fire and moans more louder, loving what Zoey was doing to her.

Anne Maria: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Oh fuck! More! More! Give me more!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… (giggles sexually) Mmm… mmm… oh Anne Maria… mmm…

Zoey decided to bit Anne Maria's left nipple with pleasure making her moan a lot louder and releasing it with a pop while at the same time rubbing her pussy with more speed.

Anne Maria: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Yes! More! Zoey! I love you so much!

Zoey moves to Anne Maria's right nipple and gives it the same pleasure like the left one and rubs her pussy with a lot more speed and force. Anne Maria started to squirm a little and screams softly, loving her beautiful red-haired girlfriend pleasuring her body.

Anne Maria: (screams softly) Ngh! Mmm! Oh fuck! Fuck! Oh Zoey! Ah!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… don't be too loud… mmm… you'll wake Mike up… mmm…

Anne Maria: (screams more) I…! I can't help it! It feels so good! Ah!

Soon, after the last pop from the bite on Anne Maria's left breast, Zoey immediately gets down on her knees to the floor and gets in front of Anne Maria. Zoey spreads her legs to see her wet pink slit and without hesitation, starts to lick it profusely. This made Anne Maria screamed so loud that it almost woke up Mike from the living room (almost).

Anne Maria: (screams loud) Ah! Oh my god! Oh shit! Oh fuck!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… don't be so loud… mmm… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans) Ah… sorry… mmm… but this feels so amazing…

Zoey continues to lick Anne Maria's hole as she started to eat it slowly yet passionately. Anne Maria did moan very loudly and grabs the bedsheets tightly, but she tries not to be too loud or else Mike will wake up.

Zoeu: Mmm… mmm… you taste so sweet and sour… mmm… like raspberries…

Anne Maria: (moans very loudly) Ngh… oh fuck… mmm… lick me more… ah…

Zoey licked her inner pink walls as she soon started to masturbate again and moan on her own with her left hand and Anne Maria continues to moan more loudly and gropes her breasts really hard.

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm… you taste so good… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans more) Ah! Oh fuck! Fuck! Don't stop! Keep going and make me cum!

Anne Maria rubbed her palms against Zoey's head, feeling the softness and silkiness of her beautiful red ruby hair; but she continues to moan and scream very avidly. Zoey licks her walls more faster and deeper, rubs her own pussy more faster and moans very loudly.

Zoey: (moans a lot more) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans and screams) Fuck! Fuck! Ngh! Come on baby! I want to cum in your mouth!

Zoey wanted Anne Maria to cum in her mouth so to pleasure her more, Zoey sticks her tongue deep in her pussy and starts to tonguefuck her. Anne Maria gave out a really soft scream and pulls Zoey's hair tightly, which she didn't mind. In fact, she started to go more faster and deeper in Anne Maria's hole and sticks her left middle finger into her own pussy.

Anne Maria: (moans and screams more) Ah! Ah! Fuck! Goddammit! Oh my fucking god!

Zoey: (moans louder) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Zoey looks up at Anne Maria, smirks and tonguefucks her more deeper and faster, making Anne Maria close to her climax. Anne Maria couldn't stop moaning and screaming softly while Zoey licks her slit more faster and deeper and fingerfucks her own pussy.

Anne Maria: (screams softly) Ngh! Zoey! Ah! I'm gonna cum! Oh shit!

Zoey ignored Anne Maria and unexpectedly bit her clitoris with pleasure; and at the same time, Zoey was leaking her own cum from fingerfucking her wet pink slit. From the bite, Anne Maria screamed out in desire, but toned it down because… well, you already know.

Anne Maria: (screams more softly) Ah! Zoey!

Anne Maria kept her scream low but still exploded her sweet and sour raspberry nectar inside Zoey's mouth. Zoey stops her fingerfucking and sucks all of Anne Maria's cum clean from her slit. Once Zoey finishes, she gets up and lies down next to Anne Maria as the hot tan girl was breathing hard and moaning. Zoey gets on top of Anne Maria and cuddles with her as both girls looked at each with deep red blushes and loving grins.

Zoey: H… how was that Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Fuck girl, I'm really glad you've turned bisexual. That was so hot!

Zoey: (laughs cutely) Well thank you. You tasted so sweet and sour. Mmm… I love it so much.

Anne Maria: (chuckles) I'm glad honey.

Both girls cuddled for a little bit, loving the feeling of their bodies touching against each other. Zoey and Anne Maria looked at each other with loving smiles and gave a light kiss.

Zoey: Mmm… I love you Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: I love you too Zoey.

Both closed their eyes, sigh in love and stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the moment of cuddling and hugging with each other. Then, Anne Maria broke the silence.

Anne Maria: Zoey?

Zoey: Yes Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Thank you for helping me.

Zoey: Anything to help a friend. Actually, Anne Maria you're not really my friend.

Anne Maria opens her eyes and looks down at Zoey with a worried and confused look. Zoey, however, still had her eyes closed and a cute smile on her face.

Anne Maria: Huh? I'm not your friend?

Zoey: No… you're my girlfriend.

Anne Maria: Girlfriend?

Zoey: Yeah. Like Dawn, you're like my lover.

Anne Maria: But, I thought Mike was your lover.

Zoey: He is, but you and Dawn are also my lovers. I did love with her, so why not with you? (giggles)

Anne Maria was still a bit confused, but at least she gave a smile, knowing now that Zoey loves her, in a sexy way.

Anne Maria: Wow, I… I didn't know you were like this, and…

Zoey: And what?

Anne Maria: It's really turning me on more.

Zoey opens her eyes and looks up at Anne Maria, giving her a sexy smirk.

Zoey: Oh really? It's turning me on more too.

Anne Maria looks down at Zoey and also gives her a sexy smirk.

Anne Maria: Oh is that so?

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Yeah baby.

Anne Maria: Well Zoey, I have something that I'm sure it'll make things more interesting.

Zoey: Really baby? What is it?

Anne Maria sits up quickly, grabs her purse that was on the floor and puts it on her lap. Zoey also sits up and gave a confusing look on what Anne Maria had in her purse.

Zoey: Huh? What do you have in your purse?

Anne Maria: Oh… (giggles sexually) Do you wanna know?

Zoey: Well yeah. (giggles)

Anne Maria opens the zipper from her purse and takes out something that made Zoey gasp in surprise and blush seriously red.

Anne Maria: Check this out honey.

Zoey: (blushed seriously red and gasped in surprise) Is that… a…

Yes, it was a two-sided strap-on dildo sex toy, and Anne Maria couldn't wait to use it on Zoey. However, the shocked red-head girl couldn't stop looking at the strap-on.

Anne Maria: Yes baby. I bought this at an adult store before I came to your house. What you think? You wanna do it?

Zoey: I… I think I love you more.

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) I'll take that a yes.

Anne Maria gets up from the bed and slowly puts on the strap-on while Zoey watches her with blushes on her cheeks and a nervous look on her face. When Anne Maria finally puts on the strap-on, with a slight moan because it is two-sided so (*wink wink*), she looks at Zoey and was a bit worried.

Anne Maria: Huh? Zoey, what's wrong?

Zoey: Oh um… I'm sorry it's just… it's my first time seeing that and…

Anne Maria: Oh, you… you don't want me to use this?

Zoey: No! No! I… I want you to use it… it's just…

Anne Maria: Just what?

Zoey: After you… you know… fuck me with that… can I use it on you?

Anne Maria was surprised from Zoey's request to use the strap-on on her, but she knew Zoey would pleasure her the same way so she couldn't say no as an answer.

Anne Maria: Well sure honey. Of course you can.

Zoey: Really? Thank you, Anne Maria. (giggles)

Anne Maria was happy to see a smile on Zoey's beautiful face. But Zoey instead gave a sexy smirk and stood up towards Anne Maria, which she responds by grabbing her waist and giving the same smirk. Both girls started to kiss each other softly and slowly for a couple of moments until once they finally separated their lips, Zoey whispers into Anne Maria's ear.

Zoey: (whispers) I wanna ride you Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Mmm… you got it baby.

Both: (giggles sexually)

Anne Maria moves onto the bed and lies down on her back, straightening strap-on for Zoey to ride on. Zoey then gets on the bed and positions herself on top of the one-sided dildo of the strap-on. They both looked at each other with tender grins and blushes on their faces.

Anne Maria: Are you ready Zoey?

Zoey: Yeah, I'm ready. I love you Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: I love you too Zoey. I wanna fuck you so hard baby.

Zoey: Me too sweetie. Here we go…

Zoey slowly sat down on the dildo, feeling the long plastic toy crawling up into her wet creamy pussy. She gives out a cute squeal and moans deeply, going down a little more until it is fully inside of her. Anne Maria moans as well and rubs Zoey's right breast a little, feeling the other end of the strap-on inside of her pussy. Zoey looks into Anne Maria's dark brown eyes and smiles fondly, as Anne Maria does the same to Zoey.

Anne Maria: (moans) Oh Zoey… are you alright?

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah… oh fuck… that feels so good…

Anne Maria: Don't worry baby… we're just getting started…

Zoey: (moans a little and giggles) Oh Anne Maria…

Zoey puts her palms onto Anne Maria's breasts and started to move up and down on the dildo slowly, moaning softly, closing her eyes and biting her lips. Anne Maria grabs the bedsheets tightly and moans as well, loving her red-head girlfriend riding on her.

Zoey: (moans) Ngh… oh… ooh… oh my god… oh Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: (moans) Ah… oh Zoey… mmm… you're so perfect…

Zoey starts to go a little faster, leaning back and biting her left middle finger sexually, moaning louder. Anne Maria moans more as well and decided to pleasure Zoey more by groping both of her breasts.

Anne Maria: (moans more) Mmm… oh Zoey… you have the best tits in the world… ooh…

Zoey: (moans loudly and giggles) Oh fuck… thank you baby… ah… and they're all yours… mmm…

Zoey then realizes that she still had her pigtails and pink flower on so she wanted to take them off, but Anne Maria stops her by grabbing Zoey's hands and putting them on her own breasts.

Anne Maria: (moans a lot more) No baby… ah… leave them on… you look so cute with them… mmm…

Zoey: (moans louder) Really? Ah… thank you sweetie… oh god… ngh…

Anne Maria grabbed Zoey's hips tightly and helps build her speed as Zoey continues to ride on the strap-on dildo. Zoey and Anne Maria continue to moan and scream very passionately, feeling more of the long plastic toy inside each of their wet slits.

Zoey: (moans and screams more) Ah! Oh Anne Maria! More! Give me more!

Anne Maria: (moans and screams more) Mmm! Oh Zoey! Fuck! Oh fuck!

Anne Maria sits up and sucks Zoey's right breast hard while she helps Zoey ride her more harder, deeper and faster. Zoey couldn't help but scream and moan more from so much pleasure she was feeling from Anne Maria fucking her more and sucking her breast. She rubs her deep tan lover's big breasts and stirring herself up and down extremely fast and hard on the plastic dildo. Both girls looked at each other, still fucking hard and fast, grinned sexually with Zoey caressing Anne Maria's cheeks and kissing her rough and deep.

Zoey: (screams softly and fervently) Mmm! Ah! Oh Anne Maria! Fuck me! Wreck me baby!

Anne Maria: (screams softly) Mmm! Ngh! Shit! Oh you're so fucking amazing!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh Anne Maria! Love me! Love me forever!

Anne Maria: (screams more) Yes baby! Ssss! Oh I want you so badly! Ah! I love you Zoey!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I love you too Anne Maria! Ngh!

Both girls' pussies felt like they were gonna explode on each side of the dildo. However, there was a hole in each side which has a small pathway inside the middle so that the can combine their cum and spread into each other's wet cunts. Anne Maria continues to fuck Zoey enormously fast and hard and both girls couldn't stop screaming passionately, but softly. Anne Maria grabs Zoey's butt and uses extreme force to wreck her non-stop as Zoey pulls Anne Maria's poofy hair hard and screams loudly.

Zoey: (screams loudly) Ah! Ah! Oh Anne Maria! I'm gonna cum! I want to cum baby!

Anne Maria: (screams passionately) Oh Zoey! Me too! Oh goddammit! Are you ready honey?!

Zoey: (screams more) Okay baby! I…! I can't hold it…! AHH! ANNE MARIA!

Anne Maria: (screams more) ZOEY!

Both girls screamed hard and ardently and came so hard into the dildo as their juices mix in through the small pathway and spread into their pussies. Once they finished, Anne Maria lies back down on the bed and Zoey falls onto Anne Maria, both hugging, moaning, breathing hard, blushing red and sweating like crazy. Anne Maria reaches down and pulls out the dildo from Zoey's pussy, which some of their cum spills onto the bed.

Zoey: (moans a little) Mmm… oh Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: (moans a little) Ngh… oh Zoey…

Zoey moves up a little where she faces Anne Maria and grabs her cheeks. They both were still breathing hard and blushing red, but smiled in love and kissed softly for a few seconds. Once they stopped…

Zoey: (breathing hard) Ah… oh Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: (breathing hard) Mmm… yes Zoey?

Zoey: You were amazing… mmm… you fucked me so hard…

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) Ah… anything for you baby…

Zoey: Mmm… oh baby… well…

Anne Maria: Hmm? Well what?

Zoey: It's my turn now. (evil giggles)

Anne Maria: Oh please fuck me now…

[A few minutes later…]

Anne Maria was on her knees and leaned onto the wall, as Zoey grabbed her waist and slowly teased her by rubbing the dildo of the strap-on, which she managed to put on, onto her tight ass. That's right, Zoey was gonna fuck Anne Maria's delicious ass doggystyle with the strap-on. Anne Maria moans a little and looks back at Zoey, giving her a loving smile. Zoey does the same and uses her right hand to slowly rub Anne Maria's left cheek.

Zoey: Mmm… are you sure you wanna do this baby?

Anne Maria: (moans a little) Yes… please fuck my ass… I want your cum inside of me…

Zoey: Well… aren't you gonna be pregnant with my cum?

Anne Maria: No not really… girls can't get each other pregnant, remember?

Zoey: Oh yeah that makes sense. Well, I still wanna cum inside your ass sweetie.

Anne Maria: Me too. Do it! Fuck me now!

Zoey grabs Anne Maria's hips tightly and slowly enters the dildo halfway into her tight raspberry ass, which the Jersey girl gives out a loud cute shriek and hugs a pillow hard. Zoey got a little worried and stopped right in the middle.

Zoey: (gasps) Anne Maria? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!

Anne Maria: (shrieks in pain and pleasure) N… yeah… but don't stop… mmm… fuck me more Zoey…

Zoey: O… okay baby… hold tight…

Zoey sticks her tongue out and then entered more of the dildo into Anne Maria's ass until it was fully in. Anne Maria couldn't stop moaning and groaning in pain and pleasure, just loving the plastic toy going right into her ass. Zoey moans deeply as well as she can also feel her side of the strap-on deep into her pussy.

Anne Maria: (moans and groans in pain and pleasure) Ah… oh fuck… oh my god you're inside me!

Zoey: (moans deeply) Sss… oh I am… I'm just getting started though…

Anne Maria looks back at Zoey again and gives her a sexy smirk.

Anne Maria: (moans and groans more) Ngh… then do it… fuck me like you love me…

Zoey looks at Anne Maria, also giving her a sexy smirk.

Zoey: (moans more) Mmm… you got it baby…

Zoey slowly started to move the plastic toy in and out of Anne Maria's ass repeatedly, every single time, earning loud moans from the deep tan Jersey girl.

Zoey: (moaning more) Ah… ah… how… how is it Anne Maria? Ngh… Am I doing good?

Anne Maria: (moans loudly) Oh… ooh… it hurts but… mmm… oh fuck it feels so good… don't stop Zoey… ah… you're doing great…

Zoey quickens her pounding more, making Anne Maria moan even louder. She continued to fuck her even more faster and harder, then slowly rubbed her big beauties a bit, pleasing her deeply and passionately.

Anne Maria: (moans loudly in pleasure) Oh Zoey! Yes! Hit me more! Keep pounding my pussy!

Zoey: (moans more) Oh Anne Maria! Oh I love fucking you so hard! Oh baby I love you!

Zoey was loving the dildo inside of her slit and fucking her hot poofy-haired Jersey lover's tight hot ass and Anne Maria was loving her red-haired girlfriend fucking her hard and fast. Both girls couldn't stop moaning tenderly and loudly from their hot strap-on lesbian lovemaking.

Anne Maria: (moans in pleasure) Oh god Zoey! You're so fucking incredible! Please don't stop baby! Wreck me baby!

Zoey: (moans in pleasure) Ngh! Ah! I'm not stopping baby! Fuck! You're so tight and warm!

Zoey kept striking Anne Maria's ass tremendously hard that she didn't want to stop, but instead increased her haste to epically fast and hard and Anne Maria bit her lip hard and screamed softly.

Zoey: (moans more) Ah! Ah! Oh fuck! This feels like heaven! Oh shit!

Anne Maria: (screams softly) Sss! Oh fuck girl! You're not the only one! Oh fuck me more!

Zoey: (moans very loudly) Sss! Fuck! Yes! Oh Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: (screams more) Ah! Come on baby! Make me numb baby!

Zoey: (moans more) Ngh! Oh you got it honey!

Both girls looked at each other and grinned, with Zoey pulling Anne Maria in to kiss more roughly and continuing to ram her womanhood hard and fast! Both screamed with desire in between their kisses with Anne Maria rubbing her clitoris and Zoey groping both her breasts while fucking her with full strength.

Anne Maria: (screams in desire) Ah! Zoey! I love you so much! I'll always love you and Mike! Oh god! I don't want a guy anymore! I want you baby! I want you Zoey!

Zoey: (screams in desire) Oh! Anne Maria! I love you too! I love you and Mike no matter what! Oh fuck! Oh I wanna make love to you every day! Ah! I want you too Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: (screams more) Then do it baby! Show me you want me! Fuck my tits! Grab 'em!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh fuck yeah baby! Oh I love you! I love you!

Zoey plows her girl's saccharine tight ass with so much force and speed as Anne Maria screamed loudly in pleasure as Zoey gropes more of her breasts hard. They continue to fuck super hard and fast and soon, both girls were close to their climaxes as Zoey was reading to cum into Anne Maria's ass and Anne Maria was gonna spread her nectar out onto the bed. Anne Maria's hot Jersey body was spazzing like crazy from Zoey ramming her ass extremely hard and fast and groping her big breasts and she was loving every single second. They both screamed loud in pleasure that it can almost be heard from outside the room.

Anne Maria: Zoey! Zoey! I'm close! I'm gonna cum baby!

Zoey: Ah! Me too baby! I can't wait to cum into you! Oh fuck!

Anne Maria: Me too honey! Oh shit! Give me your juice! Do it in my ass!

Zoey: Oh baby! I'm sorry about all the bad things I said before about you! I just love you too much!

Anne Maria: Me too Zoey! I'll never call you Red again! I'll never say bad things about you again!

Zoey: No! Call me Red! It sounds so hot! Oh Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: Oh Zoey! Cum in me! Cum in me… ZOEY!

Zoey: ANNE MARIA!

Both girls screamed hard as Zoey cum into the dildo and all the cum goes through and into Anne Maria's ass and Anne Maria's pink slit leaks out all of her cum onto the bed. Both collapsed on the bed as Zoey took off the strap-on which was now wet with both girls' cum and dropped it on the floor. Once they finally finished, Zoey and Anne Maria were catching their breaths and then cuddled with each other softly. They were happy that they can still feel each other's smooth and warm bodies, which were now filled with their own cum.

Zoey: (moans a little) Ah… oh wow…

Anne Maria: (moans a little) That was… that was so fucking amazing Zoey…

Zoey: Mmm… hell yeah Anne Maria… so amazing…

Anne Maria: Y… yeah… oh you really fucked me good baby…

Zoey: (giggles) Well anything for you sweetie… because I love you…

Anne Maria: (sexy giggles) I love you too… mmm… come here honey…

Zoey and Anne Maria got closer and kissed very slowly and passionately, with Zoey groping Anne Maria's right breast softly and Anne Maria rubbing Zoey's tender ass. However, their lovemaking was not done yet. Just like my early threesome lemon fanfic, time separates each scene. To the audience reading this far, enjoy!

[5 Minutes Later…]

Zoey and Anne Maria were now in a '69 position, with Anne Maria laying back on the bottom and Zoey on the top. Both have their sexy bits onto each other's faces; Zoey was licking on Anne Maria's wet pink pussy as Anne Maria sticks her tongue into Zoey's delicious strawberry slit. Both girls pleasured each other continuously and moaned very loudly.

Zoey: (moans very loudly) Mmm… mmm… mmm… Anne Maria… mmm…

Anne Maria: (moans very loudly) Mmm… mmm… mmm… Zoey… mmm…

[10 minutes later…]

Zoey was leaning against the wall on all fours and moaned more loudly as her girlfriend, Anne Maria, was busy kissing, caressing, and eating out her ass and clit.

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ah! Oh yes! Ah! More! Eat me out more!

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… so delicious… mmm… mmm…

Anne Maria buries her face deep onto Zoey's ass and licks into her asshole more and more as Zoey couldn't help but scream and squirm softly.

Zoey: (screams and squirms softly) Ah! Ngh! Oh fucking hallelujah! Oh my god!

[5 minutes later…]

Both girls were now in Above Below position as Anne Maria lies face down on the bedsheets and pillows with Zoey on top of her and sticking both her right middle finger in and out of the Jersey girl's ass repeatedly. Anne Maria was screaming and moaning in deep pleasure, but into a pillow to lower down the noise.

Anne Maria: (moans and screams in pleasure) Mmm… mmm… oh fuck! Yes! Mmm… give me more!

Zoey: Ah… (sexy giggles) Oh Anne Maria your ass is so tight. Oh god I love you so much!

Anne Maria: (moans and screams more) Mmm… mmm… I love you too! Ah! Mmm…

[5 minutes later]

Anne Maria and Zoey were now going to conclude their lovemaking by ending with a bang: pussyfucking the hell out of each other. Zoey was on the right side and Anne Maria on the left and they pulled themselves into a simple scissor position. Zoey and Anne Maria put their wet and smooth clits together and started rubbing them against each other. Both girls now were moaning and tittering all the way through.

Zoey: (moaning) Ah… Ah… Oh Anne Maria… this is so fucking hot! I love the scissors position!

Anne Maria: (moaning) Yes! Fuck! Oh fuck! Ooh… this is my first time doing it with you Red…! Oh but I'm loving it already! Ah!

Zoey: (moans and giggles) Well be prepared my love! We're going to go all the way!

Anne Maria: (moans more) Ngh…! Then let's do it! Show me what you've got! Mmm!

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Oh fuck yeah baby!

The girls continue to pussyfuck hard as Anne Maria pulls Zoey more closer, making her and Zoey moan more louder. They both then start to drip out more nectar, combining Zoey's strawberry cum and Anne Maria's raspberry cum to make a new exotic flavor. Zoey then uses her right index finger to pick up some of their combined cum and puts some on her lips. She signals Anne Maria to kiss her and taste the cum from her lips, which she does.

Zoey: (moans more louder) Mmm… mmm… mmm… how does it… ah! taste Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: (moans more) Mmm… taste like heaven baby! Ah!

Zoey: (giggles and moans loudly) Ngh… ah! Anne Maria! I can't stop loving you! I want to marry all three of you!

Anne Maria: (moans a lot more) Ooh! Oh Zoey! I want to marry you three too! Ah! Let's fuck until we can't fuck anymore! Ah!

Zoey: (moans more) Fuck! Yes! Yes! You're so incredible! Fuck! I love you Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: (moans louder) I love you too Red! Ngh! Let's go faster! I want more!

Zoey: (moans louder) Ah! You got it baby! Oh fuck!

They started to go more faster and harder, moaning very loudly to the point of screaming out softly. They pulled in to each other again and kissed roughly, going into extreme swiftness, pussyfucking so much that they felt like they were tearing their slits apart. They both then kissed more roughly and groping each other's breasts, which now they were at their unfathomable climaxes, ready to cum into each other's pussies.

Anne Maria: (screams passionately) Oh Zoey! Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum! Oh fucking hell I'm gonna cum!

Zoey: (screams in pleasure) Ah! Me too! Let's cum together! Fuck!

Anne Maria: (screams more) Oh fuck yeah! Ngh! I love you Red! Let's stay together forever!

Zoey: (screams more) Yes baby! Yes! Oh fuck yes! I love you too!

Anne Maria: (screams loudly) Oh Zoey!

Zoey: (screams loudly) Oh Anne Maria!

Zoey and Anne Maria (screams more): I LOVE YOU!

Both Anne Maria and Zoey came into each other's clits so much and hard, spreading out a lot of nectar on their breasts, onto the bed and onto their faces. They stopped and hugged each other, breathing hard, blushing red and filled with wet and velvety cum. They both rubbed their pussies against each other a little more, letting their juices escape.

Zoey: (moans softly) Oh Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: (moans softly) Oh Zoey…

Both girls then looked at each other's eyes deeply in love. They gave a small smile and cute giggles and their cheeks were blushing really red.

Zoey: Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: Yes sweetie?

Zoey: I love you… Mmm…

Zoey lies her head on Anne Maria's left breast, which the Jersey girl responded with a small cute smile and rubs her ruby red hair slowly.

Anne Maria: I love you too… Zoey… Mmm…

A couple of minutes later, both cleaned themselves up but Zoey and Anne Maria decided to stay naked and lay down together with Anne Maria sucking Zoey's left breast softly.

Zoey: (moans lightly) Ah… oh Anne Maria… keep going… I love it… mmm… when you suck my breasts…

Anne Maria: (moans) Mmm… mmm… why wouldn't I? Mmm… they're so juicy… mmm…

Anne Maria continues to suck Zoey's left breast as Zoey looks down at her and smiles cutely, and she uses her right hand to grope her right breast. She just couldn't stop moaning softly from the pleasure she was receiving.

Zoey: (moans more) Mmm… oh baby… you're so amazing…

Anne Maria: Mmm… anything for you… mmm… Red… mmm…

Zoey: (moans and giggles cutely) Mmm… I love it when you call me that… ah…

Anne Maria: Mmm... mmm... do you think... mmm... Mike is still... mmm... asleep? Mmm...

Zoey: (moans softly) Ah... mmm... yeah.. he was really... ngh... tired... mmm... ooh...

However, there was some loud sweet moans coming from outside their room. Both girls stopped for a moment, sat up and gasped in fear.

Zoey: (gasps) What the hell was that?

Anne Maria: Huh?! I don't know.

Zoey: It's coming from the living room. Is that Mike?

Anne Maria: No, Mike doesn't sound like that does he?

Zoey: Hey, you're right. He doesn't. Do you wanna check it out?

Anne Maria: Yeah, hold my hand.

Both girls hold their hands, but once they do, they looked into each other's eyes and blushed really red, giving soft smiles and felt like they were in love. However, the loud moans continue and it snaps the two girls out of their moment.

Zoey: Huh? What?

Anne Maria: Uh? Living room?

Zoey: Oh yeah right! Come on!

As they were still holding hands, Zoey was taking the lead as they both finally made it to the door.

Anne Maria: Hey Zoey…

Zoey: Yeah, Anne Maria?

Anne Maria gives Zoey a quick kiss on her right cheek, giving her a deep red blush on her face. She looks back at Anne Maria and smiles cutely; Anne Maria does the same to Zoey.

Anne Maria: Be careful okay? (giggles)

Zoey: Thank you. I will. (giggles)

Zoey uses her left hand to reach to the doorknob and slowly opens the door. Once they exited out of the bedroom and into the living room where Mike was still sleeping, what they just viewed in front of them literally shocked them down to their spines.

Zoey and Anne Maria: WHAT THE FUCK?!

What they saw was a beautiful pale white girl with blonde silky hair, naked, riding an orgasm on Mike who was still slumbering…

[To be continued…]

(Fuck! Two of the three hottest girl in TDROTI made mad lesbian love?! Oh hell yeah that was awesome! But apparently, a certain mysterious blonde girl returns back with fucking fire and is riding on Mike still napping. How did that happened? Stay tuned for Part 6: Silent Love!)


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Love

**Down and Dirty (Part 6): Silent Love (Sort of…)**

(From the previous chapter and so much lovemaking from our lesbian couple, Zoey and Anne Maria was shocked to see Dawn riding on Mike alone in the living room. How the hell did that happened? Well let's find out! This is Down and Dirty Part 6: Silent Love! Eh... sort of.)

Zoey and Anne Maria: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ladies and gentlemen, Dawn, the beautiful mysterious girl who was bare naked, was riding an orgasm on Mike's cock, who is still sleeping. Dawn looks back at Zoey and Anne Maria's shocked faces, blushes deeply red and gasps in embarrassment. She knew at that moment that she was in big trouble.

Zoey and Anne Maria: DAWN?!

Dawn: (gasps in embarrassment) Ah! N… no! Wait! I… I can explain!

[Earlier…]

While Zoey and Anne Maria were making very sweet hot lesbian sex in the bedroom, Mike was still sleeping on the couch. However, he moans and chuckles a little, possibly enjoying an erotic dream he is having.

Mike: (sleeps, chuckles and moans) Zzz… mmm… Zoey… I wanna fuck you so hard… zzz…

And in case you haven't noticed, the door was left unlocked and guess who enters in the house uninvited?

*Knock* *Knock*

Dawn: (whispers) Hello? Anybody home?

That's right, Dawn decided to come and visit Mike and Zoey once again. Why you may ask? I don't know, I can't read her mind. I do question why would she come to their house at this time at night? I mean, it's already goddamn midnight! Hmm… but still, Dawn is still pretty hot so maybe they can do another threesome… ooh a lesbian threesome! What do you guys think? That'd be so hot! I'm probably gonna do that for the…

Dawn: Hey! Do you mind continuing the story? Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Huh? Oh sorry Dawn, I got carried away.

Dawn: Good! And stop trying to spoil the next couple of chapters! You're gonna ruin the series!

Okay! Okay! Sorry! Jeesh! Well anyways, Dawn realized that the door was left unlocked and wanted to open it, but had second thoughts. She looked through the windows and some lights were left on, but couldn't see well because the curtains were blocking the way.

Dawn: Hmm… why would they leave the lights on? Maybe… they fell asleep and forgot to turn off the lights? Or…

Dawn then thought about the threesome in the woods that other night and the lovemaking with Mike earlier, which made her smile, squirm, blush red and felt a tingle through her spine. She just loved so much sex that she had with Zoey and Mike.

Dawn: (squirms, giggles cutely and blushes) Ooh… maybe they're… oh fucking hard in there… oh my Gaia…

But even if she thought of that, there would be some noise or loud moans coming from the living room, but there wasn't.

Dawn: Hmm… I don't know… I should check, but then I would be trespassing. Oh well, I'm sure Mike and Zoey wouldn't mind.

Dawn reaches for the doorknob and slowly opens the door, letting her quiet and beautiful voice sink in through the silence of the living room.

Dawn: (whispers) Hello? Mike? Zoey? Anyone here?

Once Dawn enters in the house slowly and quietly closes and locks the door behind, what she saw in front of her nearly gave her a heavy nosebleed. It was Mike, once again… really do I have to write this again?!

Dawn: Hey! Writer! Just continue please?!

Okay fine, I mean I know Mike is asleep but why do I have to… *ahem* Sorry. Anyways, Mike was still asleep on the couch, naked with his long and hard 12-inch erection standing. Dawn tried to cover her nose and gasped quietly in shock, trying not to nosebleed from the surprise she received.

Dawn: (gasps quietly) Ah! Oh my Gaia! What is… what is Mike doing here?! And naked…?! Where's Zoey?!

That is when Dawn hear some loud moaning and banging noises coming from their bedroom.

Dawn: Huh? What is that noise?

Dawn quietly moved towards the wall, which was easier to hear since the wall between the bedroom and living room wasn't that strong enough. She puts her ear against the wall and what she heard not only made her gasp in shock again, but her face was literally lit with deep red blushes.

?: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm… you taste so good… mmm…

?: (moans more) Ah! Oh fuck! Fuck! Don't stop! Keep going and make me cum!

Dawn: (gasps in shock and whispers) Oh my goodness… is that… Zoey and Anne Maria?!

Yep, Zoey and Anne Maria were still doing their hot sexy lesbian love in the bedroom which they were at the moment where Zoey was licking Anne Maria's wet hot pussy. Dawn knew what they were doing since she can read their auras, even through walls.

Dawn: (whispers) Oh my! They're… doing lesbian sex as well. (giggles sexually) I guess Zoey wanted a lot more. This is why I love her so much. Mmm… I love you so much Zoey…

Dawn decided to pull away from the wall, just so she can let the two girls enjoy each other more. However, Dawn closes her eyes and giggles softly, still having thoughts about her red haired lover.

Dawn: (giggles and whispers) Mmm… I love you Zoey… I hope you two enjoy each other very deeply… but in the meantime…

Dawn looks back again at Mike, once again still sleeping but having that large erection, gives a sexy smirk and licks her lips sexually.

Dawn: (whispers) Mike… you're all mine for now… and it's better that you're asleep…

Dawn slowly moves towards Mike and sits down next to him on the couch. She then hears Mike moaning and chuckling a bit in his sleep, having more erotic dreams.

Mike: (sleeping, chuckling and moaning a bit) Mmm… hehe… yeah… I love both your breasts… mmm… Zoey and Dawn…

That piece of sleeping speech from the hot tanned sleeping boy made Dawn blush really red and smile sweetly.

Dawn: (giggles cutely and whispers) Mmm… I can tell you're thinking about me and Zoey… that's really hot, huh? But you know what else it's hot?

Dawn sees Mike's large erection and bit her lip sexually, wanting to taste that piece of meat.

Dawn: (whispers) Mmm… tasting you again… (sexy giggles) I want you again Mike… so badly…

Dawn uses her right hand and reaches to grab Mike's dick softly. This made Mike moan a little, but thankfully he was still asleep. Dawn wanted to use this time to pleasure not only herself, but also Mike too, and what better way to do it than have sex with him while he is napping.

Dawn: (whispers) I saw your cock so many times before, but I feel like every time I see it, it just gets more longer and harder. And look how veined it is, my god Mike, I'm so glad I love you too.

Dawn then starts shifting Mike's dick up and down slowly and softly, making the sleeping boy moan in pleasure. Dawn knew if Mike was moaning very loudly, then the girls from the bedroom would hear him or he could wake up anytime so she decided to do a spell where Mike can be in a deep sleep, kinda in a coma, but his body still generates, like keeping his erection long and hard and… cumming.

Dawn: (whispers) You're a little loud, Mike. Don't worry, it's like a deep sleep, except you can't control your body but rather, the body controls itself. (giggles sexually and clears throat)

Dawn puts her left hand on Mike's tan rock hard chest and kept her right hand around his dick and immediately spoke her spell.

Dawn: (whispers) _Et amor magicae! Hoc pulcher puer: Dimitte me ut quieti penitus amorem erga ipsum matutínis meditábor sine._

Dawn spoke a sleeping spell on Mike, now with Mike staying silent while his dick remains long and hard. The mysterious girl was now ready for the pleasure of her lifetime.

Dawn: (giggles and whispers) That's better. Now, you will still be able to feel your body, it's just you won't be awake for it. Think of it like a dream, except it's real and you don't notice it.

Dawn then shifts Mike's penis up and down again slowly, this time no moans heard from the boy which is a good sign. She smirks sexually, just wanting to put that hot rod in her mouth.

Dawn: (whispers) Mmm… oh Mike, your cock is the best one I've ever seen, even though you're the only one I've seen. But I don't care, your cock is mine.

Dawn goes down slowly and starts licking around Mike's erection, loving the taste of it. She swirls her tongue around the veins and up and down towards the balls and the tip.

Dawn: Mmm… (whispers) tastes so good like last time… mmm… I love it too much already… mmm…

Soon without disinclination, the moon princess placed her mouth on Mike's hot rod and began sucking it hard.

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… mmm… still so good… mmm… oh Mike… mmm…

Dawn bopped her head up and down while sucking more of Mike's amazing cock and moaning at the same time.

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm… Mike… mmm… mmm…

Dawn uses both her arms and reaches for Mike's hard tan chest to rub it slowly with her soft and silky palms. And she continues to give Mike a pleasurable blowjob.

Dawn: (moans more) Mmm… mmm… oh Mike… mmm… your chest is… mmm… so hard… mmm…

Dawn continues to rub Mike's hard toned abs while at the same time, now sucking his dick more faster and harder. Dawn felt a weird feeling on Mike's dick and knew that he was going to cum, but she still kept sucking.

Dawn: (moans a lot more) Mmm… mmm… you're gonna cum… mmm… go ahead… mmm… give me your semen… mmm… I want to swallow it… mmm…

Dawn then took his dick out of her mouth and shifts it really fast, looking up at Mike and keeping her mouth open. Without surprise, Mike finally came hard and a lot and all of it when straight directly into Dawn's mouth. She closes her mouth and swallows all of his cum, loving the sweet yet salty flavor of it, also giving a loud moan. Once Dawn finished, she smiles up at Mike and shifts it more, licking her lips filled with his cum.

Dawn: (moans loudly) Mmm… oh Mike… your cum is so delicious… mmm… I love you so much Mike.

Dawn stops shifting Mike's dick and stands up in front of him, preparing to striptease for him despite the fact he was still deep asleep. Dawn slowly starts dance a little while taking off her green wool sweater. She giggles softly, thinking that if Mike was awake, he would love seeing the pale beautiful white skin of her body. Once she showed off her black solid bra, she continues to dance and strip slowly.

Dawn: (giggles and whispers) Mmm… I remember when you told me that I looked really amazing and beautiful. Well, I know Zoey is more beautiful and elegant, but I'm willing to do anything for you my love.

Dawn then slowly takes off her black skirt, now showing her black solid panties. But a loud moan is heard from the bedroom, which made Dawn gasp quietly and look back. Thankfully, the two girls were still making love, but it's just that their moans are really loud. Dawn smirks softly and giggles then goes back to strip dancing in front of the sleeping Mike.

Dawn: (giggles and whispers) Wow, those two are really loud. But I know they really do love each other, isn't that what you'd like Mike? Do you want all of us to have a threesome in front of you? Or do you want to do a foursome with all of us together? Ooh, if only I could ask you while you're awake…

Dawn takes off her purple socks and black soles, now only wearing bra and panties in the open. She continues to slowly dance a little more before finally sitting down on Mike's lap and puts her arms around his neck. She gives Mike a sexy smirk and slowly kisses him softly on his lips, which again, Mike cannot feel because he is still asleep. Dawn grabs Mike's right hand and puts it on her left breast slowly and forces his fingers to grope it, making her moan quietly.

Dawn: (moans quietly and whispers) Mmm… oh Mike… I'm so happy that you love my breasts… Mmm… you did say how you loved the smell of them? Well…

Dawn reaches to her back, unstraps her bra and slowly takes it off, exposing her bare A-Cupped size breasts with bright pink nipples. She giggles softly and moves up a little, jamming her breasts onto Mike's face.

Dawn: (whispers) Mmm… Mike… they do smell like nature huh? Mmm…

Dawn grabs Mike jaw and opens his mouth, and while it was open, Dawn slowly pulls out his tongue and puts her left nipple into his tongue. She gives a soft moan and starts rubbing her nipple against his tongue.

Dawn: (moans softly) Ah… ah… oh Mike… mmm… ooh…

Dawn continues to rub her nipple against Mike's tongue and uses her right hand to pinch her right nipple, making her moan very deeply. She uses her left hand around Mike's hand to hold her up.

Dawn: (moans very deeply) Ah… mmm… yes… so wet… ngh… oh Mother Love…

Soon after a few moments, Dawn switch places, now putting her right nipple against Mike's tongue and using her left hand to pull her left nipple hard. She moans a little bit louder, but at least not enough for the girls from the bedroom to hear.

Dawn: (moans a little loud) Oh… oh… oh Gaia… ah…

But then Dawn's hormones couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Mike's cock inside of her ass and pussy badly, so she once she was finished pleasuring her nipples with Mike's tongue, she got off quickly and took off her panties. Her delicious pink slit was still wet from the hot sex she had with Mike earlier, which you can check out from Chapter 3. (*wink* *wink*)

Dawn: (whispers) Oh Mike… I can't take it anymore… I want you to fuck me so badly… I want your dick inside me so much…

Dawn turns around, reaches back for Mike's long and hard stick and keeps it holding up. She then slowly sits on his dick, going deep and hard into her warm and tight ass. Dawn moans very passionately and moves around a bit, making sure Mike's erection was really deep inside her ass.

Dawn: (moans passionately) Ah… oh Mike… oh fuck… it's still long and hard as before… I love it so much… ah…

Dawn grabs Mike's thighs softly and slowly moves up and down slowly, letting more of Mike's cock go inside more deeper and harder. She couldn't help but moan more fervently, loving how she was reverse-riding on her lover's dick.

Dawn: (moans more) Ah… ah… oh yes… oh Mother Gaia… it feels like heaven… ooh…

The moon princess then started to go faster, moaning loudly every time she moves up and down. She grabs Mike's right hand and puts it on her right breast, forcing it grope her soft dough.

Dawn: (moans loudly) Oh! Oh! Oh yes! Grab my breast! Fuck me! Fuck me more! Ah!

Dawn leans back onto Mike's chest, while still riding her ass on Mike's dick, now going more faster and harder, and uses both his hands to grab her breasts hard and tight. Dawn couldn't stop moaning loudly and kisses her tan strong lover's cheeks.

Dawn: (moans more loudly) Mmm… mmm! Ngh! Oh fuck yes! Oh! Ah! Fff! Ah!

Dawn goes even more faster and harder, bring more force to her fucking and covers her breasts with Mike's hands. She just moaned and moaned more louder and felt a buildup in her lover's dick.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! You're gonna cum! Cum in me my love! Ah! Fill my ass with your semen!

Dawn continues to ride on Mike's erection more faster and deeper, waiting for the moment for Mike to release his white milk inside of her ass. Soon, he does which Dawn sits up quickly and gives out a soft scream, letting all of his cum in her ass.

Dawn: (screams softly) Ahhh! Mike!

She moans loudly and leans back again on Mike's chest, loving all the white semen going straight through her ass. Dawn's cheeks were filled with red blushes and sweat coming down from her forehead. She looks up at Mike, smiles cutely and kiss him softly.

Dawn: (whispers and moans softly) Mmm… oh Mike… mmm… I wish me and you can have babies too… but we can't… still, I loved it so much.

Dawn gets off of Mike's lap and slowly takes his dick out of her ass, which spilled a little bit of cum on the floor. She looks at Mike again, smirks and shifts his erection fast.

Dawn: (sexy giggles and whispers) Mmm… oh I'm not done Mike… I want your cum in my slit…

Dawn gets on top of Mike's lap again and positions her pussy on top of Mike's dick. But before she starts riding him again, she looks at Mike again, smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Dawn: (whispers) Mmm… (sexy giggles again) I wish you and me can make children like you and Zoey… but that's too much for you huh? Oh well… still, I'm gonna enjoy this…

Dawn then slowly sits down on Mike's cock again, this time into her wet pink slit deep. She moaned very loudly and hugs Mike tightly, loving the feeling of his dick inside of her wet warm womb.

Dawn: (moans very loudly) Ah… oh Mike… ooh Mike…

Dawn moves her slit up and down slowly, starting to ride on Mike's dick again. She couldn't stop moaning softly that she leans back and pulls her head back. She was just riding on Mike so much that she was loving every single second of it.

Dawn: (moans softly) Ah… ah… Mike… oh fuck… oh that feels so good…

Dawn continues to ride on Mike's cock, now going more faster and harder. She moans more louder and she grabs Mike's head and pulls it so his face was against her breasts.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Oh Mike! Feel my breasts! I love it when you smell my breasts! Ah! Oh!

Dawn was now going even more faster and harder, letting out more loud moans and keeping Mike's face on her breasts. She grabbed Mike's shoulders tightly and built up her speed.

Dawn: (moans louder) Ah! Fuck! Oh Mike! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Oh Mother Gaia! Please make babies with me! Ooh!

The beautiful moon princess felt a buildup in her womb and was ready to explode her juices on Mike's dick, while at the same time, Mike's erection was going to explode in her hole. Dawn just moaned more, even to the point of screaming softly and keeping her lover's face on her wonderful soft doughs.

Dawn: (screams softly) Ah! Ah! Oh Mike! Yes! You and I are gonna cum! Let's cum together! Ngh! Oh love!

Dawn added more force to their fucking as her screams and moans can now be heard from the other room, but she didn't realize that. Soon, Dawn couldn't hold it anymore and pushes Mike's head only to scream loudly and for her and Mike came hard on each other.

Dawn: (screams loudly) Ah! Ah! Ah! MIKE!

Dawn came so much of her blueberry juices on Mike's dick and some of it even spilled out on the couch and Mike's waist, while the tan handsome boy squirt his white sperm inside of the moon princess. Dawn hugged Mike tightly, blushed really red and moaned very loudly, riding more of their orgasm together. She whispers something into Mike's ear that only made her hornier.

Dawn: (whispers in her ear) I love you Mike… I want to marry both of you… ooh…

Dawn grabs Mike's shoulders and leans back slowly to ride more of the orgasm and letting more of Mike's cum inside of her, until…

Zoey and Anne Maria: WHAT THE FUCK?! DAWN?!

Dawn: (gasps in embarrassment) Ah! N… no! Wait! I… I can explain!

[To be continued…]

(Ooh, Dawn's busted! But, I only wish she would do that to me... oh I wanna fuck her so hard. Oh what? I'm still writing?! Oh shit! Uh... lesbian threesome coming soon! Down and Dirty: Triple Trouble! Review! Follow! Share! Bye! Fuck!)


	7. Chapter 7: Triple Trouble (12)

**Down and Dirty (Part 7): Triple Trouble 1/2**

(Okay, first off, I know it took me a long fucking time to get the next chapter done, but I just had a hard time to think of what will happen next. I was going to announce a cancellation of the series, but then looking back at the seriea, what the hell was I thinking?! I wasn't gonna let this fall off into the darkness of forgotten achievements so screw it! I'm still going on with this! However, this chapter will be split into two parts, which currently I'm working on part 2/2. Time to get it on! Now it's time for triple lesbian love with three of the hottest girls in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! This is Down and Dirty Part 7: Triple Trouble! Well, part 1/2 specifically. Enjoy!)

Zoey: Dawn?! What the hell are doing to Mike?!

Dawn quickly got off of Mike's dick and lap and looked at both girls, blushing deeply red and feeling ashamed. Zoey wasn't really mad at Dawn, but Anne Maria was furious though.

Anne Maria: Answer us! What the hell were you doing with our man?!

Dawn: I apologize Anne Maria and Zoey. I never meant to do that with Mike.

Anne Maria: You never meant to do that?! Oh yeah sure, you looked like you were having a great time with him, riding on his cock!

Dawn rubbed her arm and looked down, feeling more bad until Zoey stepped in and try to calm Anne Maria down.

Zoey: Anne Maria, calm down okay? Look, I'm sure if me and Dawn were in the other room, would you do the same with Mike when he's asleep?

Anne Maria: Um… well…

Zoey: Would you?

Anne Maria: (groans in annoyance) I guess. I mean, he does look cute and hot when he's asleep.

Zoey: I know right? (giggles)

Dawn: Indeed he is. (giggles)

All three girls giggled a bit, and once they finished, Zoey grabbed both Anne Maria's left hand and Dawn's right and put them together, making both girls holding hands.

Zoey: Now Anne Maria, can you please apologize to Dawn for screaming at her?

Anne Maria: Oh okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Dawn responded big by giving her a huge hug, which Anne Maria first responded with confusion, but then gave a smile and hugging her back.

Dawn: Thank you Anne Maria. I forgive you.

Anne Maria: (chuckles) Wow, that was out of nowhere.

Zoey: Aww… that's so sweet.

Dawn and Anne Maria released their hug and looked away, trying to hide their blushing and giggling. Then, all three girls looked at Mike still sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Anne Maria: Girl, I gotta ask, how did you manage to ride on him when he's still asleep?

Dawn: I actually put a spell on him so he's kind of like in a coma, but his body still generates.

Zoey: Wait, so he's like in a deep sleep, but his body is like, still working?

Dawn: Well, if you put it like that, then yes Zoey.

Anne Maria: So that means, when he's close to an orgasm, he can…

Dawn: (giggles) Yes Anne Maria, he still releases his semen.

Zoey, Anne Maria and Dawn: (laughing cutely)

All three girls finished laughing from their weird conversation, until Zoey thought of an idea.

Zoey: Hey gals, do you wanna do something? I know it's late, but I'm not really tired. Are you? It's not long until the morning.

Dawn: Hmm… well, I really don't want to head home now.

Anne Maria: And don't forget, we're still naked.

Zoey, Dawn and Anne Maria looked at each other's naked bodies and laughed again.

Zoey: (laughs) You have a point Anne Maria.

Dawn: (laughs) Well, I mean we all had sexual intercourse with Mike right?

Anne Maria: Hmm… yeah I mean I can't believe we all got fucked by the same hot and handsome guy.

Zoey and Dawn: (shivers and moans lightly) Ooh, yeah…

Anne Maria: Hey girls chill will ya? (chuckles)

Zoey: Oh sorry. (giggles cutely) But actually, I have some bottles of Stella Rosa in my wine cabinet. I was wondering if you girls want to share some drinks with me?

Dawn: Ooh really? But Zoey aren't you pregnant?

Zoey: Well, I don't know a lot about pregnancy but it's way too early so don't worry about it. I can still drink for a while.

Anne Maria: Hell ya girl! I haven't had a drink since I got here.

Dawn: Oh yes, me too. What kind of flavors do you have?

Zoey: I have the Red, Black and Rosso flavors. Which one do you wanna try?

Dawn: I could go for the Red flavor.

Anne Maria: Yeah, same here baby.

Zoey: Great! Come on, let's head to the kitchen.

All three girls then headed towards to the kitchen, until Anne Maria stopped and looked back at Mike still sleeping on the couch.

Anne Maria: Uh, mystery girl, what about him?

Dawn: Oh don't worry, it's not like he's gonna be asleep forever.

Anne Maria: I know, but when is he gonna wake up?

Dawn: Not sure, but it's not too long. Come on, are you coming to drink with us or not?

Anne Maria: Hmm… well, hell yeah girl! Don't start without me!

All the girls finally made it with to the kitchen until there were some moaning noises from Mike, who is close to waking up. Looks like Dawn's spell on Mike was wearing off. Meanwhile, Zoey was getting the wine out of her cabinet and Dawn and Anne Maria were standing near the counter, waiting for their glasses.

Dawn: So Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: Oh… mystery girl… or Dawn?

Dawn: Call me either, I don't mind.

Anne Maria: Oh okay. So…

Dawn: So… how was it with Mike?

Anne Maria: Mmm… it was great. He fucked me really hard and came into me. (giggles) It felt so good.

Dawn: Ooh I see. And thankfully you took the pill before so you wouldn't get pregnant. I can tell from your aura.

Anne Maria: Wow, that some freaky power shit you got with you girl. (chuckles)

Dawn: Well, I guess you could say that. (giggles)

Anne Maria: But what about you?

Dawn: Well, I did do it with him three times.

Anne Maria: I know, but I mean, you did your threesome with him and Zoey. How was… um… how was that?

Both girls were blushing deeply red and getting nervous to continue their conversation, but Dawn decided to tell her about her threesome with Mike and Zoey.

Dawn: Oh Anne Maria, it was the greatest thing I have ever experienced!

Anne Maria: Ooh, really?

Dawn: Yes. I loved how Mike was putting his erection inside of me deeply, both in my ass and clitoris.

Anne Maria: Oh… oh wow…

Dawn: I had a taste of his cock and hard-toned abs. (shivers and moans a little) Ooh, he tasted like a real man. And the way he pleasured my breasts. Oh, I can still feel him sucking on them. Mmm… oh Mother Gaia.

Both girls shivered in pleasure and moan a little, thinking about how much they enjoyed having sex with Mike.

Anne Maria: (moans a little) Oh I know how you feel baby. But…

Dawn: But what?

Anne Maria: What about her?

Anne Maria pointed at Zoey, who was pouring the red wine into three glasses, trying not to spill. However, they were focused more on Zoey's sexy and naked body, making their hormones go crazy.

Dawn: Her…? She's unbelievable. I… I love her so much. I mean, her body is so perfect. Her clitoris and breasts… her breasts… they're so beautiful.

Anne Maria: Oh I know right? She's like the perfect girl. I… I still feel bad that I treated her like shit in Total Drama.

Dawn: Aww… don't feel bad Anne Maria.

Anne Maria got a little sad, but thankfully Dawn patted her back to keep her smiling, and she does.

Dawn: I know what you did during the season was unspeakably bad, but you didn't mean to do it.

Anne Maria: Oh… I guess so. I just wished I realized I love her during our time there. I just never thought how hot and gorgeous she is. I mean, her red hair, her body, her ass and her tits. I mean, I know mine's are big, but hers… they're like… the perfect size.

Dawn: Wow Anne Maria, that was a lot to say, but I agree. Zoey is like the perfect female. And thanks to her, we found our true colors huh?

Anne Maria: Yeah, and you know what? I'm happy that I'm now bisexual. At least now, not only can I do it with Mike, but with Red too.

Dawn: But… what about me?

Anne Maria and Dawn quickly looked into each other's eyes and blushed really red, now starting to fall in deep into each other's true emotions. They moved in closer as if their lips were about to connect.

Anne Maria: Oh… you? Well… I can say you are weird, but it really turns me on.

Dawn: Oh really? Well… you are blistering with beauty and sexiness, and you have one delicate body. Now that turns me on as well.

Anne Maria: Mmm… maybe a chance… if we're alone… you wanna do it?

Dawn: Oh yes Anne Maria. That would be lovely.

In a few moments, right when both girls were about to kiss, Zoey accidentally spilled some wine on the floor, which broke the moment.

Zoey: Oh dang it! Sorry, I'll get that.

Anne Maria and Dawn felt a little embarrassed and looked away for a second, but they laughed it out on Zoey.

Anne Maria: (laughs) Whoa Red, be careful!

Dawn: Are you alright Zoey?

Zoey: Yeah, just spilled a bit. I'll clean it up.

Zoey quickly grabbed a rag and bend over to clean up the mess. However, that gave a wonderful view of Zoey's ass and pussy while bending over, which made Anne Maria and Dawn more horny.

Anne Maria: Oh… like I said baby, she's perfect.

Dawn: Oh my yes. I would love another piece of that.

Zoey finishes cleaning the mess and carefully brings three glasses of wine, including the bottle, to the counter and each girl got their own glass.

Anne Maria: (clears throat) Cheers girls! For having sex with the same handsome guy!

All Three of Them: Cheers!

Zoey, Anne Maria and Dawn clacked their drinks together as a toast, and drank down almost a full glass.

Anne Maria: Mmm… wow! That tasted incredible.

Dawn: My, my Zoey! This is delicious! Where did you buy them Zoey?

Zoey: Oh, I didn't buy them. Mike actually got them for me for my birthday a couple of weeks ago.

Anne Maria: Oh shit! All of those bottles! But they gotta be expensive, huh?

Zoey: Yeah it was, but he told me that he wanted to make me happy so he got them for me.

Anne Maria and Dawn: Aww!

Zoey: (scoffs) Shut up. Do you girls want more?

Anne Maria: Well pour me another fucking drink baby.

Dawn: Yes, I would love that please.

Zoey: Alrighty then. (giggles)

Next couple of moments, Zoey, Anne Maria and Dawn drank almost 5 glasses each and literally finished 2 bottles. The three of them were drunk and got a bit dizzy, but it seems like they're having a good time.

Anne Maria: So… so I told him… bitch! I ain't gonna sleep with you! And he asked why? And then I said, because you small you little dick!

Zoey and Dawn: (drunk laughs) Ha! Ha! Ha!

Anne Maria: I know… that man was a complete dickhead. (drunk laughs)

Zoey: Mmm… you know… can… can I say? I… I'm so happy I met you three. Dawn… I… I thought you were weird but… but… you were so friendly… and.. mmm… and… and…? And… (groans) what's your name again?

Anne Maria: (groans) Mmm… Nicki Minaj?

Zoey: I… I think so… you may have been a bitch… but… but my god you were on fire… I… I wanted to have the two of you… so… so badly…

Dawn: Zoey… I… mmm… I'm gonna be honest… at first… mmm… I… I wanted to sleep with you… the first time I saw you on Total Drama…

Zoey: Huh…? Aww… really? (laughs and hiccups)

Dawn: I… I don't know… but if it was possible… I would totally be pregnant with you… I know we can't but… mmm… I would still…

Anne Maria: Mmm… me too… I know it sounds weird but… I… I… I would still let you fuck me.

Zoey: Oh… honesty… I love that… I mean, I wouldn't mind do… lesbian sex... But maybe Michel wouldn't be with me if I did… wait, did I say Michel?

Anne Maria: Of course he would honey. He loves you because of your looks and personality… and… that hot body…

Zoey: (laughs) You've got a point… mmm… I could go for another glass…

Dawn: No Zoey… I… that's too much… I… I… did I win the million dollars? I think I did… yay! Now I can help Mother Nature… (laughs)

Anne Maria: (laughs) Girls… girls… I… I have something to say…

Dawn: W… what… what is it?

Zoey: Yeah… spit it out…

Anne Maria: Now… now… hold on… let me get some… mmm… room… I… Zoey… I have a confession to make…

Zoey: Oh really? Mmm… what is it?

Anne Maria: Zoey… I… I… you… you have like the perfect female body… I mean… you have the perfect 'stance… your ass is so amazing and your boobs… oh your tits… I wish I had your size…

Zoey: I… I… I… I love reading erotic fanfictions… especially from Hellflores…

Dawn: Huh?

Anne Maria: No I'm serious… I… when… when we fucked in the bedroom earlier… I… I felt like I was on fire… and in the good way… I… I didn't want to stop… I… I wanted to taste your body even more…

Zoey: Oh really baby?

Anne Maria: A… (hiccups) Absolutely honey.

Zoey suddenly grabs two bottles of red wine that were half-full and smirks sexually at Anne Maria. Both Anne Maria and Dawn raised their eyebrows in confusion on what Zoey was doing.

Dawn: Zoey…? What the… (burps and giggles) Sorry… but what are you doing?

Zoey: Well… you wanna taste more of me?

Anne Maria: Uh… yeah… s… sure…

Zoey: Well… I… I have an idea…

Zoey gives each girl a bottle and they all move to the dinner table.

Dawn: Z…Zoey… what are we doing? (hiccups)

Anne Maria: Huh? (burps) Red? What…?

Zoey: Girls… I… I want you to do me a favor…

Dawn: Um… s…sure… what is it?

Zoey then lies back onto the table and spreads her arms and legs out, showing off her entire body, including her breasts and clitoris. Even though they are still drunk, Anne Maria and Dawn looked at Zoey's sexy body and their jaws dropped. Zoey teased them by licking her right index finger and rubbing it on her right nipple.

Zoey: I want you to pour… the rest of the wine on me… right now…

Anne Maria: What? Red? Why? We're… wow you're so hot…

Dawn: We'll make a mess love… (giggles cutely)

Zoey: I don't care… you… you want to taste and enjoy my body? Here's your shot…

Dawn and Anne Maria shared confused expressions, but changed into sexy smirks as they were prepared to pour all the wine onto Zoey's hot and beautiful goddess of a body.

Dawn: Well… alright, let's do it…

Anne Maria: Yeah… are you ready Red?

Zoey: Mmm… yes… do it please…

Without surprise, Anne Maria and Dawn immediately poured all the wine they had onto Zoey, and she was loving the cold smooth liquid coming down on her body. They poured so much wine onto her neck, breasts, stomach, hips, legs, and slit… holy shit am I really writing this?! This is too hot, even for me!

Zoey: Ooh… mmm… so good…

Dawn: Oh my lord… you look even more delicious Zoey…

Anne Maria: You ain't kidding sweetie…

Zoey: Well girls, what're you waiting for? Come and get this sexy body…

Without any, and I mean, ANY hesitation, Dawn and Anne Maria dropped their bottles and started to let their tongues touch against Zoey's body. Dawn was focused on Zoey's neck and breasts and Anne Maria was focused on her stomach, legs, hips and pussy, all covered in delicious Stella Rosa wine. Dawn started to suck on Zoey's neck and Anne Maria licks her stomach slowly, loving the taste of wine. While all of this was happening, Zoey moaned softly and felt like she was in heaven.

Zoey: (moans softly) Oh… oh yes… oh there you go…

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… so tasty…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm… you're so goddamn sweet… mmm…

In a little bit, Dawn continues to suck Zoey's neck and then goes down slowly, now licking Zoey's right nipple, still tasting the flavor of the wine. Same to Anne Maria, who was now licking both her legs repeatedly. Zoey felt so tingly and much goosebumps through her skin, loving how her "girlfriends" are enjoying her body with wine.

Zoey: (squirms and moans more) Ngh… oh… yes… yes!

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… your breasts are still amazing… mmm...

Anne Maria: Mmm… holy shit this is insane… mmm… but I love it…

Dawn then sucked Zoey's right breast whole, which after finishing her legs, Anne Maria moves up and starts sucking her left breast as well. Zoey couldn't stop moaning and was loving every moment of this.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Oh my god! Ah! Don't stop! Ah!

And they didn't stop, Dawn and Anne Maria kept sucking Zoey's wine flavored breasts, adding in some licking to her nipples and Zoey was close to screaming.

Zoey: (screams softly) Eee! Oh shit! Oh my god! Keep going girls! Ah!

While the two girls continue to relish Zoey's breasts, Anne Maria grabs Dawn's right hand with her right hand and moved down to Zoey's wet pussy; and they started to rub it slowly and smoothly. Zoey just couldn't stop moaning and screaming softly, and felt like she was on fire.

Zoey: (moans and screams softly) Ngh! Ah! Yes! Right there!

Dawn and Anne Maria finally stopped their sucking and looked at each other with sexy smirks and continued to rub Zoey's pussy, but with more speed. The red head continues to moan and scream, almost giving a light gasp.

Dawn: (sexy giggles) You wanna do it?

Anne Maria: You know it baby.

Zoey: (moans and gasps loudly) Ah! What?! What are you two… ah! Doing? Ah!

The two girls got on their knees to the floor and started to add a lot more speed and force to Zoey's clitoris, which each would lick it every 10 seconds repeatedly.

Zoey: (screams cutely) Ah! Ooh! Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh I love you two so much!

Anne Maria: Mmm… hehe… we love you too Red… mmm…

Dawn: Mmm… indeed Zoey… mmm…

Then in surprising fashion, Dawn and Anne Maria stuck their tongues together straight into Zoey's flower hole, which caused the hot and sexy indie chick to scream across the kitchen and living room. It was really loud, but Mike was still asleep from Dawn's sleeping spell. Or… is he?

Zoey: (screams extremely loudly) AHH! OH FUCK! OH MY GOD!

The two girls kept their tongues inside Zoey's pussy, tasting the inside of her and even touching their owns. Zoey couldn't stop screaming and felt a huge buildup, close to exploding her strawberry juices out of her slit.

Zoey: (screams more) AH! AH! OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! OH FUCK!

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… are you ready Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Mmm… You know it sweetie!

Anne Maria and Dawn takes their tongues out and uses their fingers to jam the fuck into Zoey's wet and warm pussy, which she is now onto her climax.

Zoey: FUCK! FUCK! AHHHHHH!

Zoey came rigidly and squirted her liquid straight unto Dawn and Anne Maria's faces, mouths and breasts. She was moaning loudly and breathing hard from cumming so much. Anne Maria and Dawn swallowed all of Zoey's cum in their mouths. Then they looked at each other, filled with Zoey's sweet nectar and laughed cutely.

Zoey: (moans and trying to catch her breath) Ah… oh my god… ngh…

Anne Maria: (laughs) Wow… she came so much onto us.

Dawn: (laughs) Yes, and you look really cute with Zoey's cum on you…

Anne Maria: Really? Well, you look cute as well with her cum on you mystery girl…

They both looked at each other and they felt like they wanted to kiss each other so badly, until Zoey sat up and interrupted the moment.

Zoey: Ah… hey that felt amazing…

Anne Maria: Huh? Oh yeah it did Red.

Dawn: Oh yes Zoey. You came so much on us.

Zoey: Oh yeah, sorry about that girls.

Anne Maria: Why you apologizing? We loved it.

Zoey: Oh that's good… whoo… that was awesome.

Dawn: Yes, it… really was…

Dawn then focuses back on Anne Maria, now falling in love with her. Anne Maria looks at Dawn, feeling a little weird out, but also the same way.

Anne Maria: Uh, mystery girl? Are you… okay?

Zoey sees this and felt a little confused, but gives a small smirk, thinking of a hot idea.

Dawn: Anne Maria… you… you do look really beautiful…

Anne Maria: Really? Well… I could say the same to you…

Dawn: I… I think I love you…

Anne Maria: I… I think I love you too…

Zoey: Hmm… hey girls!

Dawn and Anne Maria got out of their moment to focus back on Zoey.

Anne Maria: Huh?

Dawn: Yes?

Zoey: I have an idea. Since I'm sorta out of it, I want you guys to get together on the table.

Dawn: Huh? Are you sure Zoey?

Zoey: Yes, I mean, it would be so hot to see you two together.

Anne Maria: Alright baby, let's do it!

Dawn: Really? I mean, it's…

Anne Maria puts her right index finger on Dawn's lips to silence her and gives her a sexy smirk, which makes Dawn's cheeks blush deep.

Anne Maria: This can be a make up for yelling at you earlier. I do regret it so I want to make it up to you.

Dawn nods with a sexy smirk, which Anne Maria quickly moves in and kisses her on her tasty lips. Dawn would have given a surprise reaction, but she immediately dives into kissing Anne Maria back with much passion. Now, both Dawn and Anne Maria are locking lips, which they can still taste Zoey's juice in between. Zoey views this and starts to feel hornier.

Zoey: Wow… that looks so hot…

Anne Maria: Mmm… mmm…

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Zoey moves out of the way and lets Anne Maria and Dawn onto the table, who are still making out like crazy. She then sits on a chair to enjoy a wonderful sexy view of her "girlfriends". Dawn and Anne Maria hug each other tightly and continue to let their tongues enjoy each other, with a lot of saliva and bits of cum coming out of their mouths. Zoey soon had so many thoughts in her mind from the situations, along with some flashbacks starting from the "Feel the Heat" fanfic.

Zoey: [in her mind] Wow… this is just out of nowhere. I never thought I would be here, looking at two girls I know from a reality TV show making out in front of me. How did I get here? How did my pleasure of sex just rose to the top? I guess there's one person I want to thank: Mike. Thanks to him, I found my true colors and… it all started from our first time in the shower…

Flashback #1 (Feel the Heat)-

Mike and Zoey both looked at each other and smiled, with Mike pulling Zoey in to more making out and continuing to fuck her hard and fast! Both of them screamed in between their kisses with Zoey rubbing her clitoris and Mike groping her breasts while ramming her.

Mike: (screams) Ah! Zoey! I love you so much! I'll always love you!

Zoey: (screams) Oh Mike! I love you too! I love you till the end!

Mike then went super sonic speed and nearly made Zoey numb from fucking her so much. Both of them were close to their climax and kissed each other senseless as Mike kept pounding her womanhood.

Mike: (screams more) Ah! Oh Zoey! I'm gonna cum!

Zoey: (screams more) Ah! Me too! Cum inside me! Fill me up!

Mike: (screams and moans) Ngh! Are you sure?! Ah! You're gonna be… ah… pregnant!

Zoey: (screams and moans) Ah! I don't care! Do it Mike! Have my babies!

Mike: Zoey! I… I want to start a family with you! I don't care if we're young! I want to be with you forever!

Zoey: Yes! Oh god! Me too! I want us to have kids! Ah! I love you Mike!

Mike: I love you too… AH! ZOEY!

Zoey: MIKE!

End of Flashback #1

Zoey: [in her mind] Oh… I loved how Mike's cock was inside me… and how much of his cum went in my body. I can just feel our kids developing up inside me. But we weren't done from there…

Flashback #2 (Private Night)-

Mike then slowly moves his dick in and out of her pussy repeatedly, each earning multiple moans from Zoey. Mike then started to suck her breasts again while still fucking her ass slowly. Zoey couldn't help but scream and moan more from so much pleasure she was feeling. She decided to return the favor by rubbing her boyfriend's rock hard chest and moving herself up and down on his dick. They looked at each other, still fucking, smiled and kissed really hard and deep.

Zoey: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh god! Mike! More! More!

Mike: Ngh! Shit you're so tight! I love it!

Zoey: (sexy laugh) Oh Mike! Ooh! Oh fuck!

Mike: (groans) You like that Zoey?! You like that?!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh fuck yes! I love it! Yes!

End of Flashback #2

Zoey: [in her mind] And I remember how much Mike cared for him, even after I accepted him because of his disorder. I know how much pain he went through, and I want to be there for him no matter what. I'll never leave him alone and every day and night, I'll never leave his side.

Flashback #3 (Private Night)-

Zoey: Don't say all those things. Look, whatever happened in your dream, it's not real and it never happened. I know it's hard to deal with this, but you're still here. I'm still here with you. You lied because you didn't want me to call you a freak, which you're not, and I totally understand. You dropped that boulder on your head because you were trying to protect me, even though it wasn't a good idea. I would never call you dangerous, a freak, a monster or even… well, you know. Look, I'll admit this, before I met you, I was kind of a loner.

Mike: What? Really? But you're so nice and kind.

Zoey: Yeah well, my past was kinda… crazy and sad. I never really made any friends or had any relationships. I thought I was gonna be alone too, but then I joined Total Drama and I met you. And I'm so glad I met you and we have the same feelings for each other. The point is, you're not alone. I'm still here with you, and I'll always be here with you. I don't care what happens or what you do, that won't stop me from loving you and finding ways to help you. And besides, you don't have that disorder anymore, and Mal is never coming back to hurt us, and I know it. I'm so glad I met you Mike and I'm so happy that I'm with you, and now we're going to have a child soon. We can finally be a family. It's time to focus on our future.

Thanks to Zoey's words, Mike's frown was turned upside down, instead into tears of happiness.

Mike: Zoey… you… you really mean that?

Zoey: Of course, Mike. Every single word of it.

Mike: I… Thank you… Zoey…

Zoey: Anytime Mike. (giggles)

Mike: And you're right, we need to focus on our future. We're are going to have a child soon.

They both looked at Zoey's stomach, and she rubs it slowly.

Zoey: Yes, our child.

End of Flashback #3

Zoey: [in her mind] And then Dawn came in and thanks to her, I became a bisexual and I love it! I never thought that I would like both guys and girls. Oh Dawn… you're so beautiful and I don't understand how any guy would not fall in love with you. I'm so glad you're my girlfriend, and maybe if me and Mike get married, you'll always be in my mind as well… oh just how tasty your lips were, how soft your breasts are and how warm and wet your pussy is…

Flashback #4 (Threesome in the Woods)-

Both girls got on top of the picnic table, with Zoey on the right side and Dawn on the left, and pulled themselves into a classic scissor position. They were now ready to do some classic hot lesbian sex. Zoey and Dawn then finally put their pussies together and started rubbing against each other. Both girls now were moaning and smiling all the way through. Mike then looked them, grinned and rub their bodies slowing to give them goosebumps.

Zoey: (moaning) Ah… Oh… Oh Dawn… this is so hot!

Dawn: (moaning) Yes! Ah! Ooh… your pussy is so warm…

Mike: (chuckles) Keep going girls! Let me add some action…

Dawn: (screams passionately) Oh Zoey! Ah! Ah! I never knew… ah! You and Mike were… ah! Amazing at this! Ooh!

Zoey: (screams in pleasure) I know! Oh! I never thought of… Ah! Ooh! I would be having sex with… mmm! With my best friend! Eee!

Dawn: (screams more) I'm not your best friend Zoey… ooh! I'm your and Mike's girlfriend now!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh I love you Dawn!

Dawn: (screams loudly) I love you too Zoey!

End of Flashback #4

Zoey: [in her mind] And I know how much I loved Mike fucked me, but seeing him fuck Dawn in her pussy was so… ooh!

Flashback #5 (Threesome in the Woods)-

Mike slowly enters his dick into Dawn's pussy. Once it was fully inside, both Mike and Dawn gasped in pleasure. There was a little bit of blood coming out of Dawn's slit, but she didn't care. She was happy that Mike took her virginity, just like Zoey was. Both of them were moaning really loud while Zoey continues to look on, slowly pleasing her slit slowly.

Mike: (moans) Oh god Dawn...I never knew you were this tight.

Dawn: (moans) You're so hard and long Mike. Ah… no wonder Zoey loves it when you fuck her…

Mike: (chuckles) Oh don't worry… you'll feel the same way.

Mike slowly starts to move his dick in and out of Dawn's pussy repeatedly, every single time, earning loud moans from Dawn. Zoey then started moaning and continues to rub her pussy slowly, and she couldn't wait for Mike to ram Dawn hard.

Mike: (moaning more) Ah… ah… how… how is it Dawn?

Dawn: (moans loudly) Oh… ooh… it hurts but… mmm… oh Gaia it feels so good… don't stop Mike… ah…

Zoey: Don't stop guys… (moans too) ooh… oh this is so hot…

End of Flashback #5

Zoey: [in her mind] Wow… and then it went off from there… me and Mike just went on with other girls, well two who I'm looking at right now. Mmm… oh god I hope they pussyfuck the hell out of each other… Well, me and Dawn had our time together and it was so worth it…

Flashback #6 (Down and Dirty 1)-

Zoey and Dawn finally put their wet and smooth slits together and started rubbing them against each other. Both girls now were moaning and giggling all the way through.

Zoey: (moaning) Ah… Ah… Oh Dawn… this is so fucking hot!

Dawn: (moaning) Yes! Fuck! Oh fuck! Ooh… your pussy is still warm and wet…

Zoey: (moans and giggles) So does yours… ah! I love it! Ah…

Dawn: (moans more) Ngh… come on Zoey… love me!

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Yes my moon princess!

The girls continue to pussyfuck as Dawn pulls Zoey more closer, making her and Zoey moan louder. They both then start to leak out more nectar, now combining Zoey's strawberry cum and Dawn's blueberry cum to make a new flavor. Dawn then uses her right index finger to pick up some of their combined cum and feeds it to Zoey.

Dawn: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! How does it taste, Zoey? Ah!

Zoey: (moans more) Mmm… taste like love… ooh!

Dawn: (giggles and moans loudly) Ngh… ah! Zoey! I love you and Mike! You both are my true love!

Zoey: (moans a lot more) Oh! Oh Dawn! We love you too! Ah! Let's make love until me and Mike get married! Ah!

Dawn: (moans more) Fuck! Yes! Yes! You've got a deal! Fuck! I love you Zoey!

Zoey: (moans louder) I love you too Dawn! Let's go faster!

End of Flashback #6

Zoey: [in her mind] Mmm… oh Dawn your pussy felt so good… and I bet Mike and Anne Maria had a wonderful time together while me and Dawn enjoyed each other. Same goes with Mike and Dawn. All of this and we were supposed to make a cake! Haha! Wow! Well, then I turned into… well, you know…

Flashback #7 (Down and Dirty 4)

Mike starts to fuck Zoebo's ass very hard which was making both moan and groan in pleasure. Mike was loving his dick inside of his red-haired lover's tight hot ass and Zoebo was loving her deep tan spiky haired boyfriend fucking her.

Zoebo: (moans and groans in pleasure) Oh god Mike! This is so fucking amazing! Please don't stop baby!

Mike: (moans and groans in pleasure) Ngh! Ah! I ain't baby! Fuck! You're so tight!

Mike kept ramming her ass so freaking hard that he didn't want to stop, but instead increased his speed to super fast and hard and Zoebo bit her lip hard and moaned more loudly.

Zoebo: (moans very loudly) Ah! Yes! Yes! More! More! Fuck me more lover boy!

Mike: (moans very loudly) Sss! Fuck! Yes! Oh Zoebo!

Zoebo: (moans more) Ah! Come on baby! You can do better than that!

Mike: (moans more) Ngh! Oh I'll show you better!

End of Flashback #7

Zoey: [in her mind] I couldn't remember what happened at that time, but I bet Mike had a nice time. And then with Anne Maria… oh my god I regret hating her in Revenge of the Island, and she does the same too. I can still feel her pussy… and tasting her raspberry lips… and her pussy… and her big bare breasts… ooh… and her ass… oh! And that dildo… oh god that felt so amazing!

Flashback #8 (Down and Dirty 5)-

Zoey slowly sat down on the dildo, feeling the long plastic toy crawling up into her wet creamy pussy. She gives out a cute squeal and moans deeply, going down a little more until it is fully inside of her. Anne Maria moans as well and rubs Zoey's right breast a little, feeling the other end of the strap-on inside of her pussy. Zoey looks into Anne Maria's dark brown eyes and smiles fondly, as Anne Maria does the same to Zoey.

Anne Maria: (moans) Oh Zoey… are you alright?

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah… oh fuck… that feels so good…

Anne Maria: Don't worry baby… we're just getting started…

Zoey: (moans a little and giggles) Oh Anne Maria…

Zoey puts her palms onto Anne Maria's breasts and started to move up and down on the dildo slowly, moaning softly, closing her eyes and biting her lips. Anne Maria grabs the bedsheets tightly and moans as well, loving her red-head girlfriend riding on her.

Zoey: (moans) Ngh… oh… ooh… oh my god… oh Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: (moans) Ah… oh Zoey… mmm… you're so perfect…

Zoey starts to go a little faster, leaning back and biting her left middle finger sexually, moaning louder. Anne Maria moans more as well and decided to pleasure Zoey more by groping both of her breasts.

Anne Maria: (moans more) Mmm… oh Zoey… you have the best tits in the world… ooh…

Zoey: (moans loudly and giggles) Oh fuck… thank you baby… ah… and they're all yours… mmm…

End of Flashback #8

Zoey: [in her mind] And now here we are… after Dawn was screwing with Mike while he was sleeping but she just wanted more. I don't blame her, me and Anne Maria wanted more too. Oh god what an adventure and I feel like it's not gonna be over anytime soon… we girls are drunk, giggly, and made passionate for sex… you know what? I want more… I want to see both girls just fuck each other like animals… oh yes! Yes!

Anne Maria: Hey Red!

Dawn: Zoey!

Both Dawn and Anne Maria manage to break Zoey's thoughts of her mind back to reality, in which both girls are in the classic scissor position on the table.

Zoey: Huh? What…? Are you two gonna…?

Anne Maria: Yep. (giggles sexually) Are you gonna be spaced out, or are you gonna enjoy this?

Dawn: Ready for the wonderful view Zoey?

Zoey gives a sexual smirk, uses her right hand to grab her right breast and puts her left hand down on her slit, getting ready to masturbate from the view.

Zoey: Oh yes… I'm… ready.

(End of Part 1/2. Yes, I added flashbacks to help realize how much I enjoy making the series and one way to give me inspiration to keep going. Sorry if it was distracting or unnecessary. Thank you so much for the support and warming reviews of my series. I'll see you next time with 2/2 of Down and Dirty Part 7!)


End file.
